In vino veritas
by Pioush
Summary: Ils sont désespérants ces deux idiots! A ce train là dans 150 ans on en sera toujours au même point mais ne vous inquiètez pas, Rukia est là!
1. Chapter 1

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Voila enfin ma première fic :) un Ren/Bya tout mignon :) J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles mais je m'excuse déjà à l'avance si vous tombez (ce qui est plutôt certain) sur quelques unes :s N'hésitez pas à critiquer, étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première vraie fic j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer :) Je ne le prendrai pas mal ;) Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que la guerre contre Aizen avait pris fin et un calme relatif s'était installé dans la Soul Society. Chacun faisait son possible pour retrouver un rythme de vie semblable à autrefois, avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Ce dernier avait marqué les esprits par sa performance mais aussi et surtout par sa détermination et il en avait poussé plus d'un à s'améliorer. Parmi ceux-ci on pouvait, entre autres, retrouver Renji Abarai, vice capitaine de la sixième division qui, bien qu'appréciant réellement le shinigami remplaçant, avait eu bien du mal à admettre la supériorité de celui-ci. Il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup de capitaines et vices capitaines, si pas tous, s'en voulaient d'avoir du compter sur un lycéen de quinze ans pour les sauver. Après la guerre s'en était donc suivie une longue remise en question des capacités des shinigamis et la décision de s'améliorer au plus vite, cela s'appliquant plus particulièrement aux capitaines et vices capitaines.

Renji avait depuis pris l'habitude de s'entrainer avec son capitaine après leur service. Le capitaine en question à savoir Byakuya Kuchiki, chef d' une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Seireitei, aussi connu comme étant celui qui amena une nouvelle ère glaciaire en ces temps où il est pourtant question de réchauffement climatique avait tout d'abord été difficile à convaincre. Il fallait bien qu'il entretienne sa réputation de glaçon national! Mais cette raison à elle seule ne suffisait pas à justifier sa réticence. La mort de sa femme l'avait meurtri à un point tel qu'il lui était dorénavant impossible d'en aimer une autre. Cependant son lieutenant ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là, et chaque jour il se maudissait un peu plus d'être attiré de la sorte par son subordonné. Chaque femme qu'il avait côtoyée était parvenue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à lui rappeler sa défunte épouse Hisana et c'est pour cette raison que jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à maintenir son deuil sans être tenté par les plaisirs de la chair. Mais Renji, en l'espace de quelques mois, avait balayé les convictions les plus solides du noble. Après tout, il est vrai que Renji est, on peut le dire, l'exact opposé de sa très chère Hisana. Lors de ses duels contre son lieutenant Byakuya aurait en effet eu beaucoup de mal à trouver chez Renji une quelconque ressemblance avec cette femme qui l'avait tant marqué. Lui-même avait du mal à trouver ce qui le poussait à avoir ce genre de penchants pour son subordonné car jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance pour un homme, ou du moins pas de façon aussi intense. En effet il devait se l'avouer, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ça lui était déjà arrivé de trouver certains hommes attirants physiquement parlant. Mais lorsqu'on fait partie de la très illustre famille Kuchiki ce genre de penchants on les enterre vite fait et on pense à autre chose. Certes en théorie ça fonctionne mais lorsque le fantasme se trouve être votre vice capitaine, que vous n'avez d'autres choix que de le voir tous les jours et qu'en plus cela fait cinquante ans que vous n'avez pas partagé le lit de quelqu'un la fameuse théorie elle peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! L'homosexualité n'étais pas prohibée, au contraire. Elle était même particulièrement présente. Cela s'expliquait entre autres par la supériorité numérique d'individus de sexe masculin au sein du Seireitei. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, la chose n'était pas vue de la même façon lorsqu'on appartenait à une famille noble. Pour qu'elle soit acceptée il fallait tout d'abord remédier au problème de la continuité de la lignée, et ça, quand le couple est constitué de deux hommes, ça devient très vite problématique. Et alors que Byakuya tentait une nouvelle fois de se faire une raison ou d'au moins, à défaut de mieux, de faire cesser son tourment intérieur voilà qu'Abarai venait lui demander si il pouvait l'aider à s'entrainer après le service. Il se souvenait encore de l'assurance présente dans la voix de son subordonné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé cette faveur. Une assurance cachant très certainement la peur de se faire remballer mais de l'assurance tout de même. Et ce jour-là, allez savoir pourquoi, Byakuya ne s'était pas senti la force de lui dire non.

Kuchiki avait bien cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à leur premier entrainement, une honte pour un des capitaines les plus forts du Gotei treize et il était le premier à s'en faire la remarque. Heureusement pour lui il s'était vite repris mais le fait de se retrouver seul avec Abarai une fois la nuit tombée avait fait resurgir dans son esprit déjà maltraité des images plus indécentes les unes que les autres. Car il faut préciser qu'entre-temps le vice capitaine avait jugé bon de se débarrasser du haut de son uniforme afin d'être soi-disant plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements et aussi, accessoirement, afin de tenter de conserver l'un des rares uniformes encore convenable qu'il lui restait. Mais son capitaine en était sûr, il s'agissait d'un complot monté contre sa personne, peut-être avait-il été un criminel de la pire espèce dans une vie antérieure. En tout cas lorsqu'on s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki la moindre excuse valable est bonne à prendre plutôt que d'envisager qu'il y ait un petit côté pervers qui sommeille en soi. Il était bien évidemment impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit sur le visage du noble. Tout au plus son trouble se traduisait par un léger écarquillement des yeux, le reste de son visage restant parfaitement impassible. L'entrainement débuta alors et le capitaine de la sixième division l'emporta néanmoins malgré la surprise.

Au fil du temps Byakuya s'y était fait ou plutôt était parvenu à dompter ses hormones car son attirance pour Renji n'avait pas diminué, au contraire elle n'avait fait que croitre et il se surprenait à attendre la fin de son service et le moment où son lieutenant lui demanderait si il acceptait encore une fois de combattre contre lui. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte il se maudissait encore une fois car il avait l'impression de commettre une faute, de ne pas respecter les règles si chères à son clan. Si le chef du clan ne les respectait pas qui les respecterait ? Il se devait de donner l'exemple et ça lui pesait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de tout envoyer balader, de les laisser se débrouiller sans lui, d'être totalement libre une fois dans sa vie…

Renji quant à lui serait plutôt ce qu'on peut appeler un électron libre. De nature sociable il est difficile de ne pas l'apprécier et de fait il a de nombreux amis à commencer par sa meilleure amie Rukia. Les considérants comme son bien le plus précieux il prit l'habitude de passer la plupart de son temps libre avec ces-derniers qui le connaissaient mieux que personne. Mais pour ce qui est de ses relations amoureuses on pourrait très clairement qualifier Renji de bourreau des cœurs, pas qu'il le fasse exprès mais il ne parvenait jamais à rester en couple plus de deux semaines. Il était plutôt du genre à enchainer les conquêtes qu'elles soient masculines ou féminines et ce n'était un secret pour personne, même son capitaine devait certainement avoir eu des échos de sa réputation. Il assumait. De toute façon jamais il n'aurait pas pu le cacher. C'était dans sa nature d'être franc, impulsif, téméraire ou fou, à vous de choisir, et surtout passionné. Il avait besoin de montrer les choses, de les extérioriser, à ce niveau-là il était l'exact opposé de son supérieur qui réussissait à contenir ses émotions avec une facilité déconcertante. Son passage à la onzième division n'y était pas pour rien. Là-bas si vous ne vous imposez pas un minimum tout ce que vous récoltez c'est un allé simple pour la quatrième division. Tout cela pour dire que lorsque Renji ne se sentait pas comblé dans une relation, lorsqu'il sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, qu'il manquait quelque chose, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et ne se cassait pas la tête pendant des mois à essayer de trouver le comment du pourquoi, il arrêtait tout avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts et ce mode de vie lui allait parfaitement. Si il ne cherchait pas plus loin d'où venait le problème c'était parce qu'il avait une petite idée de la réponse. Comme dit précédemment Renji est passionné et lorsqu'il aime il lui est très difficile de passer à autre chose même s'il s'agit d'un amour impossible. Il lui fallut des années pour se remettre totalement de l'adoption de Rukia. Certes ça l'avait rendu plus fort au final mais à ce moment-là il avait surtout eu l'impression qu'on lui enlevait ce qui lui était le plus précieux. Désormais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, ils avaient mûri tous les deux de leur côté et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'amitié entre eux. Il la considérait d'ailleurs comme sa propre sœur et était prêt à faire de nombreuses folies pour elle. Après tout il avait quand même combattu son capitaine, le frère de Rukia, et en était presque mort pour la sauver. Mais la frontière qui sépare l'amour de la haine est facilement franchissable c'est bien connu. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il le haïssait, lui, l'homme qui lui avait enlevé Rukia, son capitaine. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait été transféré à la sixième division, à force de le côtoyer, son ressentiment s'était transformé en admiration et il s'en était voulu. Comment pouvait-il ressentir un tel respect pour cet homme qui lui avait tout prit ? Rapidement cependant toute trace de rancune disparut au profit d'une sorte de compréhension. Il s'était mis à se demander ce que son capitaine pouvait faire une fois son travail terminé. Il avait des amis fidèles, il s'en rendait bien compte même si son supérieur donnait l'impression de s'en intéresser comme de sa première tong. Il se doutait bien que son éducation jouait un rôle dans ce comportement et ça l'énervait. Pourquoi ? Bonne question il ne savait pas trop. Il trouvait juste cela injuste, c'était comme si on avait imposé à cet homme d'exister sans réellement vivre et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait pour son supérieur ou du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre car au fond de lui la réponse était malheureusement très clair, il en était dingue. Malheureusement car il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner, il était clair et évident pour lui que c'était tout simplement impossible, impensable qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre eux. _

Aujourd'hui comme leur rendez-vous quotidien avait été annulé, Byakuya devant se rendre à une réunion de dernière minute, Renji avait décidé de passer sa soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Au programme beuverie en perspective dans leur bar habituel. C'est donc de plutôt bonne humeur que le vice capitaine de la sixième division se rendit au point de rendez-vous. La plupart des vices capitaines étaient déjà présents et bien éméchés lorsqu'il arriva mais à peine les avait-il salués que déjà il se faisait entrainer par Rukia qui voulait « mener une étude approfondie pour son futur roman ».

-Renji il faut absolument que tu me donnes des détails pour mon livre ! Lui annonça Rukia tout sourire. Il faut savoir que cette fille, paressant toujours très sage lorsque son frère était dans les parages, adorait le yaoi et s'était depuis peu mis en tête d'écrire un livre sur le sujet afin de pouvoir partager cette merveille avec le monde entier. Et pour se faire elle comptait bien soutirer tout un tas d'informations croustillantes auprès de son très cher meilleur ami. Comme dit précédemment Renji avait eu pas mal d'aventures et ce n'était un secret pour personne et certainement pas pour Rukia. Au tout début lorsque Renji lui avait dit qu'il aimait aussi les hommes elle avait d'abord trouvé cela étrange, pas vraiment dérangeant c'est juste qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Après tout elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle avait été son premier béguin et du coup il lui paraissait logique qu'il aime les femmes. A cette époque la malheureuse ignorait encore tout de l'existence du yaoi et surtout de l'existence de livres sur le sujet. Mais un jour alors qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise en s'invitant chez lui elle était tombée sur une scène qui l'avait marquée à vie et pour cause, dès qu'elle eut quitté les lieux, elle se précipita dans la librairie la plus proche pour y acheter ses premiers livres yaoi. Le phénomène Rukia était lancé. Et dire que si ce jour-là il avait eu la présence d'esprit de verrouiller sa porte il n'aurait pas à supporter ses interrogatoires aujourd'hui, la vie pouvait parfois se montrer cruelle et injuste. Et comme elle considérait Renji comme l'élément révélateur de cette passion elle trouvait que c'était un juste retour des choses qu'il soit son informateur qu'il le veuille ou non.

-… Rukia… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de trouver les mots qui la convaincraient de se mêler de ses affaires même si il savait au fond de lui que sa tentative de préserver sa vie privée était vouée à l'échec depuis le début.

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire « Tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée et blablabla tu ne devrais pas harceler les gens avec ça et blablabla n'essaie pas de me faire du chantage cette fois ci tu ne m'auras pas et blablabla » sauf que cette fois ci j'ai une proposition à te faire que tu ne pourras pas refuser alors écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire et après on verra qui suppliera l'autre.

L'assurance avec laquelle elle avait prononcé les derniers mots de sa tirade fit blêmir Renji. Cette fille était capable des pires plans foireux qui soient pour arriver à ses fins et ça il l'avait très vite compris à ses dépens. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis du dernier en date où il avait bien failli finir disséqué vivant par ce fou de Mayuri. Si il la laissait continuer, à tous les coups, il se retrouverait prit au piège comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui soutirer ce genre d'informations, mais d'un autre coté il était curieux et l'étincelle de malice qu'il décelait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie semblait lui dire qu'il ne regretterait pas de l'écouter. Enfin bon c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois et à chaque fois c'était lui qui morflait dans l'histoire.

-Dis toujours… Ca y est, il avait encore craqué et il le regrettait déjà. Le sourire de Rukia quant à lui s'était soudainement élargit et ne laissait rien présager de bon, on aurait presque pu dire qu'un petit côté sadique s'en dégageait. Il était foutu…

-Bon tout d'abord ce que je vais te dire doit rester confidentiel, donc essaie de rester discret car si la personne dont il est question apprend que je t'en ai parlé je suis morte et toi aussi par la même occasion, suppression des témoins l'oblige.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est une blague ? Putin Rukia dans quel merdier tu t'es encore foutue ? Je te préviens tout de suite si ça a un quelconque rapport avec le taré de la douzième division tu peux aller te brosser !

Là il paniquait. Habituellement elle ne prenait jamais la peine de le prévenir lorsqu'il y avait un risque alors si cette fois ci elle le prévenait c'est que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire relevait du secret national. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir être au courant finalement mais d'un autre coté comment aurait-il pu résister à l'envie de connaitre quelque chose de cette envergure ?

-Attends avant de râler tu vas voir ça en vaut la peine et puis arrête de parler aussi fort tu vas rameuter tout le quartier ! A ton avis pourquoi je nous ai amené à l'écart ? Idiot ! Et puis ça ne concerne en rien le capitaine Kurotsuchi alors calme toi, imbécile !

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait encore une fois face contre terre après s'être magistralement prit l'un des légendaires coups de poing de Rukia. Et c'est elle qui parle de discrétion… Heureusement que les autres sont déjà tous totalement ivres…ça quand on commence à boire avant que tout le monde soit arrivé, c'est beau l'amitié quand même, bande d'ingrats ! D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense on dirait bien qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika se sont éclipsés…

Le vice capitaine se décida tout de même à se relever et à se reconcentrer sur la conversation qu'il avait avec sa meilleure amie et vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait il avait plutôt intérêt à faire vite. C'est qu'elle pouvait se montrer très violente quand elle s'y mettait et là il était question de son bouquin alors autant vous dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop la contrarier.

-C'est bon, calme toi j't'écoute. Un dernier regard assassin lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toute si il ne voulait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec le parquet.

-Je sais que tu craques pour nii-sama.

-…

S'en suivit ce qu'on pourrait appeler un blanc monumental. Il fallait définitivement qu'il revoie ses fréquentations…

-Fais pas cette tête ça fait des lustres que je suis au courant. D'ailleurs depuis le temps le verbe « craquer » serait plutôt un euphémisme.

-…

Deuxième gros blanc. Comment elle savait ça celle-là ? Lui-même n'en était pas sûr… Enfin si disons plutôt qu'il le savait dans son inconscient très profond mais que dit comme ça de vive voix par sa meilleure amie et accessoirement sœur du gars en question ça avait quand même de quoi choquer.

Bon jusque-là tout se passait comme prévu, d'abord le blanc puis s'en suivrait surement quelques vaines tentatives de nier les faits et enfin il se calmera pour écouter mon plan pensa Rukia.

Tout était parfait et bientôt avec un peu de chance elle pourra officiellement l'appeler son frère. Avec un peu de chance car vu les deux spécimens qu'elle tentait de caser ensemble elle allait en avoir besoin, et pas qu'un peu. Mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause car en plus d'y gagner un frère elle pourrait se retrouver avec un couple composé de deux des plus beaux mâles du Seireitei sous son propre toit, autant dire que sa collecte d'informations s'en retrouverait considérablement enrichie. En s'y prenant correctement il y avait même moyen qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Urahara de lui prêter quelque unes de ses inventions. Ce type-là était le roi de l'espionnage et des salles magouilles en tout genre.

Elle se reprit néanmoins lorsque Renji revint enfin à lui. Après tout si elle se montrait trop intéressée son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau.

-Et en quoi ça a un rapport avec ce que tu veux me proposer ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Sa réponse étonna tout de même Rukia qui s'attendait à ce qu'il nie tout en bloc. Elle s'était préparée à mener une lutte sans merci afin de réussir à le convaincre et il n'allait même pas lui opposer un peu de résistance ? Elle en était presque déçue… Bref, finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, la tâche n'en sera que plus facile. Elle devrait presque le remercier, il venait tout de même d'augmenter ses chances de réussite de façon non négligeable. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se dégonfle pas au dernier moment car, elle en était sure, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il allait accepter. Son visage se fendit alors d'un petit sourire énigmatique qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Et bien disons qu'en échange de quelques infos croustillantes je pourrais te révéler un petit secret sur nii-sama… disons que je connais un moyen d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux de lui ou presque… utilisé correctement il pourrait te permettre de te rapprocher de lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Elle jubilait. Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec une lenteur mesurée en insistant bien de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'une occasion pareille on ne l'a laissait pas vous filer entre les doigts.

Folle, elle était folle, sa meilleure amie avait totalement craqué. Vendre des infos sur son frère…Tu m'étonne qu'il y a danger de mort… D'un autre coté il devait avouer que l'offre était intéressante, même plus qu'intéressante ! Si ça lui permettait de se rapprocher de Byakuya et qui sait de peut-être construire quelque chose avec lui il est vrai que ça en valait la peine. Au pire si ça ne fonctionnait pas il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose même si il se doutait bien qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'enlever le noble de la tête. Enfin, tout bien réfléchi, il s'agissait plutôt du meilleur des cas, celui où il demeurait en vie. Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce à quoi devait ressembler un râteau de la part de son capitaine.

-Ça marche ! Mais je te donnerai ce que tu veux seulement une fois que je me serai assuré que tu ne m'as pas raconté des conneries. Je risque ma peau dans cette histoire je te rappelle!

Il voulait essayer, il avait tout à y gagner et au pire il se ferait tuer vite fait bien fait. Son capitaine était plutôt du genre à expédier les choses rapidement, avec un peu de chance il ne sentirait même pas le coup passer.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir…Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai une chance avec lui ? Il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme, enfin du moins à ma connaissance.

De mieux en mieux, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Visiblement son meilleur ami était motivé. Tant mieux car pour une mission de cette envergure il allait en avoir besoin, elle consistait tout de même à conquérir le cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki, le glaçon le plus célèbre de tout le Seireitei. Mission impossible en temps normal me direz-vous, mais Rukia veillait au grain et comptait bien donner un coup de pouce au destin. Le lien qui l'unissait à Renji était exceptionnel. Ils s'en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs mutuellement mais ils connaissaient tous les deux l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Depuis le temps ils se connaissaient par cœur et elle savait pertinemment bien que Renji ne ferait pas de mal à son frère. Il n'avait pas spécialement une bonne réputation vu le nombre de ses conquêtes mais elle savait très bien que ça ne l'amusait pas particulièrement de tout le temps changer de partenaire. Seulement il ne supportait pas de ressentir un manque dans une relation et en même temps il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens. Il se débrouillait donc pour partir avant qu'il n'y ait de la casse. Elle savait aussi qu'à cause de cette première réputation les gens avaient eu tendance à le croire infidèle ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Certes il changeait souvent de partenaire mais il n'avait jamais trompé personne. De plus cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué son attirance pour son frère. En effet il n'avait jamais été doué ni pour mentir ni pour cacher les choses et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, loin de là. Toutes ces années il n'avait cessé de convoiter secrètement son frère et désormais elle en était quasiment sure, Renji l'aimait. Evidement elle s'abstenait de le lui faire remarquer, borné comme il est, il aurait tout nié et tout foutu en l'air. Cette fois ci elle sourit tendrement, elle voulait vraiment qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux, ils le méritaient.

-Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais comment est nii-sama, il fait toujours en sorte de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Seulement, depuis que vous passez vos fins de journées ensemble, il semble plus heureux. Son changement de comportement est minime c'est sûr mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est différent. Je te rappelle que je vis tout de même dans la même demeure que lui. De plus je sais certaines choses que je ne peux pas te dire mais qui font que je pense que tu as toutes tes chances. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, tu sais pertinemment bien que je ne t'aurais jamais rien dit si j'avais des doutes. Encore une dernière chose, certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles ont peur de ce qu'elles éprouvent, réagissent de façon contraire en étant froide, distante voir parfois méchante, ne l'oublie pas. Alors ? Toujours partant ?

-Il est froid avec tout le monde…

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais il a tendance à se crisper légèrement à ton arrivée. Il ne réagit de cette manière qu'en ta présence, les autres ne lui font rien. C'est comme si il avait besoin de se maitriser à chaque fois que tu apparaissais devant lui. Vu ta tête tu dois certainement penser qu'il se maitrise afin de ne pas te tuer mais j'aimerais, s'il te plait, que tu arrêtes de penser qu'il te déteste, je suis sure et certaine que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Hn…

-De toute façon quoi que je dise ta décision est prise je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dit-il, sa détermination se sentant clairement dans sa voix.

-Mon plan comprend plusieurs étapes. Tout d'abord…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :s n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais changer, améliorer, supprimer,... :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	2. Chapter 2

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Tout d'abord un grand merci à Erayn pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Je n'avais pas grand chose à modifier et j'ai donc pu le poster très vite. Je ne garantis pas que ce sera pareil à chaque fois mais je ferai de mon mieux :) N'hésitez pas à critiquer sans ça je ne pourrai pas m'améliorer ;) Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

_Tout d'abord je ferai en sorte de le troubler de façon à ce qu'il soit en conditions. Mieux vaut ne pas brusquer les choses, tentons d'être subtiles pour une fois…_

Il était tard, très tard, trop tard…Cette fichue réunion s'était éternisée une fois de plus. Entre ce barbare de Kenpachi qui était encore une fois arrivé en retard tout ça parce qu' il avait voulu essayer un raccourci inventé de toutes pièces par son lieutenant, Soi Fong qui râlait dans son coin en fusillant du regard toute l'assemblée, Unohana qui affichait encore et toujours son éternel sourire donnant l'impression qu'elle connaissait nos moindres secrets avouables ou non, Kyôraku qui buvait et faisait du pied tout sauf discrètement à Ukitake, Hitsugaya qui mangeait les bonbons que Jyuushiro lui avait offert en feignant de ne pas apprécier le présent, Kurotsuchi qui s'imaginait sa future vivisection le tout en affichant un sourire de psychopathe, Komamura qui comme d'habitude était tout aussi raide que la justice qu'il chérissait, Yamamoto qui nous admirait comme un père fier de ses enfants ou plutôt un grand-père fier de ses petits-enfants et enfin les trois nouveaux, Kira, Hinamori et Hisagi qui restaient entre « jeunes » il n'avait plus su où donner de la tête. Si seulement ce genre de réunion était occasionnel, il le supporterait sans broncher, mais depuis que la guerre avait pris fin Genryuusai insistait pour qu'elles aient lieux régulièrement afin qu'il s'assure que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et ce soir encore il avait pu constater que l'élite du Gotei13 était constituée de détraqués, d'obsédés, de papas gâteau et autres joyeusetés en tout genre. Il y avait des fois où en rentrant chez lui il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. Et encore, seuls les capitaines actuels étaient présents à cette réunion, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû dire si les anciens capitaines en avaient fait partie. Il se serait probablement enfermé dans son mutisme en affichant le regard le plus polaire et méprisant qu'il gardait en réserve pour les cas extrêmes. Au moins ce regard avait l'avantage de dissuader qui que ce soit de lui adresser la parole et vu les phénomènes qu'étaient ses collègues c'était encore ce qu'il préférait. En fin de comptes ça ne changeait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché Kyôraku et Ukitake ne le materner comme un gosse de cinq ans tout au long de la soirée. Ils étaient irrécupérables. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Combien de fois encore devra-t-il leur dire de l'appeler par son grade suivi de son nom ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Lui le faisait bien dès qu'il leurs adressait la parole ils pouvaient bien en faire de même une fois dans leur vie… Un jour viendra où il leurs rendra la pareil, « Yo Jyuushiro tranquille la vie ? », ou pas… Non, définitivement non, ça s'éloignait beaucoup trop de son personnage… N'empêche qu'il aurait payé cher pour voir leurs têtes à cet instant précis, avec un peu de chance ils auraient eu une attaque…

Et dire qu'il avait dû annuler son entrainement pour assister à ce qu'ils osaient encore appeler une réunion de première importance. Ils avaient passé des heures à faire l'inventaire de tout et n'importe quoi, qu'on s'assure d'avoir suffisamment de matériel médical était compréhensible mais est ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer en quoi sa présence était indispensable ? Si ce n'était que ça il aurait pu passer outre mais, car il y a toujours un mais, il avait fallu que cet attardé de Zaraki introduise illégalement le machin rose qui lui servait de lieutenant. Irrésistiblement attirée par les friandises qui menaçaient de tomber de la poche du capitaine Hitsugaya elle s'était jetée dessus avec une agilité remarquable et n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée, c'est alors que tout dégénéra. Son organisme ne put supporter bien longtemps la colossale quantité de sucre qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, toutes ses idées se mélangèrent, elle n'entendait plus ce qu'on lui disait et dans un excès de folie elle ravagea tout sur son passage. Evidemment cette mini tornade rose s'était précipitée dans sa direction à une vitesse folle, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette énergumène haute comme trois pommes devait toujours s'en prendre à lui mais ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot ! Qu'elle fasse de la trottinette à fond de balle dans son manoir ok, qu'elle dévalise la réserver de biscuits du dit manoir passait encore, qu'elle s'en prenne à ses carpes koi il le supportait difficilement mais il passait outre mais qu'elle s'approche de lui et de son précieux Kazahana ginpaku no uzuginu avec ses sales pates couvertes de cette substance visqueuse, répugnante, collante et rose il en était tout simplement hors de question !

Ressentant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du capitaine de la sixième division et remarquant que la main de celui-ci se dirigeait lentement mais surement vers Senbonzakura Ukitake s'était habillement placé entre les deux opposants afin d'étouffer le conflit. C'était sans compter sur Kenpachi qui ne supporta pas de voir qu'on contrariait Yachiru. Quand cette enfant-là n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait c'était toujours sur lui que ça retombait et il était beaucoup trop tard pour qu'il gère une de ses crises. Oui il avait totalement raté son éducation, ce n'était un secret pour personne mais franchement vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Combattre et exterminer quiconque osait le défier voilà ce qu'il savait faire, à ce niveau-là on pouvait même s'estimer heureux que cette fille ne soit pas plus dérangée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. S'en suivit alors une joute verbale entre le capitaine de la sixième division et celui de la onzième au caractère très fleuri pour l'un, très méprisant et cassant pour l'autre. Et durant tout ce temps le pauvre capitaine de la treizième division tenta vainement de calmer la furie rose qui, vu la situation, avait décidé de changer de victime et de s'en prendre à Kyôraku qui lui-même tentait de calmer le pauvre capitaine de la dixième division qui s'était vu ravir ses précieuses friandises… Le monsieur au manteau rose ne voulait pas jouer avec elle ? Tant pis elle se rabattrait sur sa bouteille, c'est que ça avait l'air bon ce qu'il buvait depuis tout à l'heure... Bref, une réunion tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

Enfin il aperçut la silhouette du manoir se dessiner dans l'obscurité, la plupart des lumières semblaient éteintes ce qui était compréhensible vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, tant mieux ! La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'une ribambelle de domestique lui sautant dessus pour ensuite le coller telle une sangsue tout le long des interminables couloirs de la bâtisse… Ils étaient gentils et faisaient vraiment bien leur travail mais… en fait ils le faisaient trop bien, ça plaisait peut être à certaine personne de se balader entouré d'une escorte de serviteurs mais lui ça avait tendance à l'agacer. Si il appréciait la compagnie d'autrui, depuis le temps, ça se saurait…Il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'un bon bain chaud et de son immense lit de noble mais malheureusement pour lui sa très chère sœur en avait décidé autrement. A peine avait-il eu le temps de passer le seuil de la porte que déjà elle lui bondissait dessus telle une lionne sur sa proie.

-Bonsoir nii-sama, comment allez-vous ? Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire, à manger ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on dresse la table, le repas sera prêt d'ici quelques instants. Comment s'est déroulée votre réunion ? Une tasse de thé ?

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Elle qui se faisait si discrète d'habitude, c'était à peine si on remarquait sa présence. Et de quel diner parlait elle il était deux heures du matin ?! Tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était dormir et oublier cette affreuse soirée qu'on venait de lui faire subir. En tant que capitaine il se devait de se lever aux aurores afin d'être toujours parfaitement à l'heure dans sa division et il trouvait qu'il lui restait déjà bien trop peu de temps pour dormir que pour se permettre de le dépenser à tout va. Et comment avait-elle su qu'il arrivait ? Il avait pourtant dissimulé sa présence pour ne pas déranger et surtout ne pas être dérangé... Elle avait dû guetter son arrivée toute la soirée planquée dans l'ombre derrière l'un des nombreux vases en porcelaine qui ornaient la demeure. Ils étaient tellement grands, larges et couteux surtout, la cachette idéale pour voir sans se faire voir. Ca cachait quelque chose, à tous les coups elle avait quelque chose à lui demander et visiblement ça lui tenait à cœur pour qu'elle l'ait attendu jusqu'à cette heure si tardive.

-Que veux-tu Rukia ? Cela ne peut-il vraiment pas attendre demain ?

Oh non ! Elle lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu ! Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'y résisterait pas… Lui qui la considérait comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir avec sa chère Hisana, par moments il la trouvait bien manipulatrice. Et dire qu'elle était en réalité la sœur de sa défunte épouse… Si ce n'est leur physique, elles n'avaient vraiment pas grand-chose en commun. Rukia était beaucoup plus têtue et lorsqu'elle désirait vraiment quelque chose il était très difficile d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, même pour lui. Et visiblement elle désirait vraiment lui parler en tête à tête. Il devait être maudit avec les femmes il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication plausible, entre sa femme qui s'était éteinte bien trop tôt, Rukia qui le faisait tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion et Yoruichi qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs étant petit il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Enfin bon il pouvait tout de même s'estimer heureux, sur les trois la seule avec qui il n'avait pas dû cohabiter était bien la pire de toutes. Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine aux souvenirs qu'évoquait pour lui ce chat de malheurs… Elle lui avait tout fait endurer, mais absolument tout, rien ne lui avait été épargné. Au départ rien ne laissait présager la torture physique mais surtout morale qu'il allait devoir subir… Etant donné sa position dans la hiérarchie de la famille Kuchiki elle avait dû le préparer lui et surtout son corps à supporter les poisons qu'on aurait pu tenter de lui faire avaler. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces longues séances de torture où cette femme prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire ingérer tout un tas de toxines diverses et variées. Commençait alors son effroyable supplice, ses jambes tremblaient et finissaient toujours par ne plus supporter son poids le laissant choir à quatre pattes devant cette féline qui ne pouvait dissimuler la satisfaction que lui procurait cette vue. Le processus permettant d'assimiler le poison et de le neutraliser était toujours douloureux et incroyablement long la première fois, il le savait bien et était contraint de passer par là. Certes cela partait d'une bonne intention et il savait pertinemment bien qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais ce n'étais pas une raison suffisante pour se permettre de se moquer de lui ouvertement ! Peu de temps après que ses forces n'aient commencé à le quitter des gouttes de sueur se mettaient à perler sur son front pour ensuite s'étendre à tout son corps, sa vue finissait souvent par se troubler et c'est à peine si il arrivait encore à distinguer ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait chaud puis froid et ce sans aucune transition, sa gorge était sèche, sa langue pâteuse mais tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de délirer et d'exprimer tout haut tout ce qu'il lui venait alors à l'esprit. Combien de fois cette femme ne l'avait-elle pas fait chanter menaçant de dévoiler l'objet de son délire… Maudit chat !

Ce qui était pratique avec Byakuya c'est qu'on allait directement à l'essentiel, il était plutôt expéditif et ne s'encombrait jamais de fioritures. Elle avait tout prévu. Dès qu'elle était rentrée elle avait demandé à ce qu'on apprête une petite table dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du manoir de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés durant leur conversation. Elle avait aussi prévu quelques petites choses à manger au cas où mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas faim en rentrant, le diner servant ici seulement de prétexte à la discussion. Ensuite elle s'était empressée de donner leur soirée aux domestiques de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entendre ce dont elle allait lui parler. Dans une telle demeure autant prendre ses précautions car il n'était pas rares qu'un domestique ou l'autre écoute aux portes. Elles les savaient fidèles et triés sur le volet mais mieux valait être prudente, ne dit-on pas que les murs ont des oreilles ?

Il la fixa encore quelques instants en espérant que son regard la fasse renoncer mais visiblement il ne produisit pas l'effet escompté, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Si ça continuait il allait sérieusement remettre en question sa capacité à intimider autrui. Finalement il soupira et lui dit :

-je t'accorde une demi-heure et pas une minute de plus. J'espère pour toi que ça en vaut la peine.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la fameuse pièce préparée spécialement pour l'occasion et s'installèrent. Rukia avait préparé du thé et les servit. Elle se concentra durant son service de manière à ce qu'il soit parfait, espérant ainsi impressionner son frère et adoucir son humeur. Comme prévu il ne mangea pas grand-chose attendant patiemment que sa sœur entame la conversation. Il l'observait et remarqua ses efforts, cela suffit pour qu'il se détente. Bien que ça n'en ait pas l'air, exécuter parfaitement le service du thé nécessitait des heures d'entrainement et visiblement elles portaient leurs fruits car celui de Rukia frôlait selon lui la perfection. En réalité il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et il trouvait ces têtes à tête bien trop rares à son gout. Il était conscient des efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour s'adapter à cette famille hors du commun et même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré il était fier d'elle. Peu de personnes auraient supporté ce qu'elle avait enduré pour enfin être acceptée au sein de cette famille. Elle avait dû tout réapprendre en commençant par les bases les plus rudimentaires. Le simple fait de tenir ses couverts nécessitait un entrainement long et fastidieux, imaginez alors la tête qu'elle avait tirée en comprenant la quantité de travail que représentait le simple fait de savoir se tenir à table, et encore ce n'était rien en comparaison avec les danses de salon… Ajoutez à cela les membres de la famille qui n'avaient pas approuvé son adoption et qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile encore si c'était possible et vous aurez un aperçu de ce qu'avait été la vie de Rukia durant ses premiers mois dans le manoir.

Rukia déposa délicatement la théière et attendit que son frère goute à son thé ce qu'il fit rapidement. Apparemment elle l'avait réussi ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduit en voyant son visage se fendre d'un fin sourire. Rien de bien transcendant mais venant de lui ça équivalait à une multitude de compliments. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, c'était le moment d'attaquer. Il baissait sa garde, il fallait qu'elle en profite. A la guerre comme à la guerre et dans le cas présent la défaite n'était pas envisageable alors tous les coups étaient permis !

-Mon frère ces derniers temps il m'a semblé que vous vous entendiez de mieux en mieux avec Renji et je tenais à vous dire que ça me rend vraiment heureuse de vous voir enfin renouer avec le bonheur.

Ça c'est ce qui s'appelait y aller franco, c'était risqué mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui exaspérait plus Byakuya que les gens qui y allaient par quatre chemins. Or ce qu'elle voulait c'était le troubler et non l'énerver alors autant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet quitte à y perdre des plumes.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée… Il resta maitre de lui-même et conserva son éternel masque d'impassibilité mais intérieurement c'était le boxon pour ne pas dire autre chose. Sa sœur le regardait tendrement comme pour lui faire comprendre d'une part toute l'étendue de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, d'autre part qu'elle ne le jugeait pas mais qu'au contraire elle le soutenait. Avait-il laissé quelque chose transparaitre ? Le matin s'était-il montré trop pressé de rejoindre son poste ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé contrôler parfaitement la situation, gardant à l'œil le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle devait sortir ce soir, Abarai lui avait il dit quelque chose ? Insinué quelque chose ? L'avait-il surprit en train de l'observer ? De lui jeter des regards en coin ? La curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il se devait de se montrer subtil. Il s'arrêta un instant réalisant l'état dans lequel il s'était mis juste à cause d'une simple remarque de sa sœur. Cette observation ne valait pas la peine qu'il démarre au quart de tour et se mette à paniquer de la sorte… Il se trouvait pire qu'une adolescente…Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner, une cure de désintoxication de son lieutenant voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il réprima un soupir avant de répondre :

-Eh bien j'estime qu'il est important qu'un capitaine et son lieutenant soient en bons termes mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'autre à ajouter. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une telle chose ?

C'était gagné, il avait relancé la conversation, ça l'intriguait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à maintenir ce trouble et le tour était joué. La deuxième phase de son plan était destinée à Renji, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Car concrètement, au final, tout reposait sur lui et autant le dire directement, la subtilité et lui ça faisait deux.

-C'est juste que vous semblez de meilleure humeur lorsque vous avez passé la journée en sa compagnie. Je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous les deux alors quand je vous vois heureux je suis heureuse.

Elle avait envie de rire ou de pleurer, elle ne savait plus trop, tellement ce qu'elle disait lui semblait niais et mièvre. Mais bon il fallait bien ça pour faire réagir le noble. Elle ajouta à cela son petit sourire made by Unohana et le tour était joué. Cette femme avait un don pour vous faire sentir qu'elle savait tout de vous, même ce qu'on aurait préféré garder secret à tout jamais. Elle était terrible et cachait bien son jeu. Ne la sous-estimez pas, ça reviendrait à signer votre arrêt de mort… après tout, connaitre autant de manières différentes de sauver un corps humain induit automatiquement la connaissance d'autant de manières de le détruire ou d'au moins lui faire regretter de ne pas être mort…terrifiante, ce mot résumait assez bien la situation…

Cette phrase sentait le sous-entendu à plein nez, il en était sûr. Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ces livres sur lesquels il était tombé par hasard dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il était venu récupérer un ouvrage qu'il lui avait confié, rien de bien intéressant, ce volume nous renseignait simplement sur les différentes techniques à aborder lorsqu'on désirait se lancer dans la calligraphie, sur le matériel adéquat, l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était conseillé de se trouver,… rien de bien terrible mais elle semblait avoir oublié de le remettre en place et si une personne mal intentionnée s'en rendait compte ça allait encore jaser à la prochaine réunion de famille… pour certaines personnes le moindre prétexte était bon à prendre pour justifier la soi-disant erreur qu'avait été l'adoption d'une âme originaire du Rukongai. Un simple oubli de ce genre se transformait rapidement en une tentative de vol si on écoutait ces vieilles commères…Qui aurait envie de s'approprier ce genre d'objet ? Bonne question, lui aussi l'ignorait totalement mais à les entendre ça ne pouvait rien cacher d'autre. Enfin bon, il s'était donc naturellement dirigé vers la bibliothèque et rapidement il se rendit compte qu'une grande partie du meuble, pour ne pas dire la presque totalité, était remplie d'ouvrages qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Intrigué par le titre d'un des volumes il l'avait pris afin de jeter un œil au résumé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en lire une ligne, la couverture était déjà bien assez explicite…Il l'avait immédiatement remis en place et avait fui cette pièce en emportant avec lui le livre qu'il était tout d'abord venu chercher. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné de cette pièce il réalisa alors que son visage le brulait et qu'il devait probablement afficher une magnifique couleur rouge comme jamais il n'en avait eu auparavant. Et dire qu'il l'avait prise pour la personne la plus innocente qui soit…

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il voyait clair dans son comportement mais que malgré cela il rentrait dans son jeu. C'était bien entendu involontaire de sa part mais il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui la poussait à parler de ça aujourd'hui précisément. C'était-il passé quelque chose de particulier à cette fête ? Fête…C'était un bien grand mot, il avait dû s'agir d'une beuverie comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs à cette pensée son humeur s'assombrit considérablement. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés leurs entrainements nocturnes il avait pu faire en sorte que son lieutenant ne participe plus autant à ces sortes d'orgies qui avaient lieux bien trop souvent à son gout au sein du Seireitei. Il le savait actuellement célibataire et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, ou pire encore avec qui il pourrait construire une relation. Pourtant ca devra bien arriver un jour ou l'autre… Mais bon, pour le moment il allait se contenter de continuer à espérer et pour ça il fallait qu'il sache ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là. Il allait probablement s'en vouloir toute sa vie d'ailleurs il le regrettait déjà mais il fallait qu'il lui demande.

-Le lieutenant Abarai a-t-il fait une remarque à ce sujet ?

Il avait beau avoir utilisé son nom de manière détachée il venait de se griller. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Où était donc passé sa subtilité, son assurance, pire, sa fierté ? Il était grand temps qu'il prenne des vacances.

-Non il ne m'a rien dit il s'agissait juste d'une simple observation de ma part…

Tout ça pour rien, il était maudit. Donc des vacances…peut-être qu'un séjour sur terre lui changerait les idées. Quoique ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux, pas pour lui mais pour quiconque croiserait son chemin et celui de son zanpakuto… Non ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, leurs histoires de gigais et tout, très peu pour lui. En plus étant donné sa malchance actuelle il y avait fort à parier qu'il croiserait cet Ichigo Kurosaki… A cette simple pensée l'aura meurtrière qui s'était échappée de lui lors de cette fameuse réunion refit surface, nul doute qu'il était l'élément déclencheur qui avait perverti sa chère Rukia !

La jeune shinigami ne sembla pas s'inquiéter des changements d'humeur de son frère, sans doute était-il plongé dans ses pensées. Cette réunion avait dû être particulièrement horrible et l'heure tardive n'aidait pas à maintenir son calme. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait probablement pas être à l'origine du froid particulièrement glacial qui venait d'emplir la pièce et forte de son précédent succès elle continua sur sa lancée :

-…par contre il paraissait vraiment déçu que votre rendez-vous ait été annulé.

Rendez-vous ? Il s'agissait d'un entrainement, le terme ne convenait pas, un rendez-vous pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup trop de choses. Déçu ? Le voilà qui se remettait à réagir comme une lycéenne de quinze ans. Tout ça c'était de la faute de ces âmes errantes, elles l'avaient contaminé ! N'oubliez pas, la moindre excuse est bonne à prendre lorsqu'on est un Kuchiki qui ne s'assume pas. Passons, pour quelle raison avait-il bien pu être déçu ? Surement s'était-il senti retardé dans sa progression… ce qu'il voulait c'était l'égaler pour ensuite le surpasser, ce n'était certainement pas le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu aussi longtemps que les autres jours qui avait pu l'attrister…Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place cette fois ci à une douce nostalgie… tout était tellement plus facile lorsqu'ils se méprisaient mutuellement… Il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé aussi souvent ces sentiments que sont la tristesse, le chagrin, la mélancolie depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté. Un sourire amer prit place sur son visage, son lieutenant lui en aura vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs… et dire qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte… quel abruti…

-Il est tard je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas que vous ne soyez pas en forme demain à cause de moi. Bonne nuit nii-sama.

Elle s'éclipsa vite fait en ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Vu le visage tourmenté qu'il arborait elle pouvait considérer que sa mission était un réel succès. Elle s'en voulait un peu de le faire tourner en bourrique mais c'était pour son bien alors elle se pardonnait. Il fallait parfois savoir se montrer clément envers sois même ! Et puis, si tout se passait bien, dans très peu de temps c'est lui qui la remerciera.

C'est moi ou elle vient de s'enfuir en me laissant là comme un … Reprends toi Byakuya, tu es fatigué ! Le noble se leva et alla rejoindre sa chambre contrarié de ne pas connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Oublié le bon bain chaud il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, il se contentera d'une douche bien froide le lendemain matin en espérant que celle-ci lui remette les idées en place, et pas que les idées d'ailleurs… Il la détestait, il le détestait, il les détestait tous de lui faire subir ça ! En tout cas une chose était sure il n'avait plus que Renji en tête et à tous les coups, cette nuit, ce dernier allait peupler ses rêves promettant au noble un réveil des plus pénible.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ca vous a plu :) Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais modifier, amélirer, etc.. :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	3. Chapter 3

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Tout d'abord un grand merci à hinukoi pour ta review :) Evidement que tu as le droit de réclamer la suite! xD J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre :p La suite arrivera peut être un peu moins rapidement (plus internet pendant deux jours entiers! Au secours!) mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça ne tarde pas trop :)

Sinon ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) et comme d'hab (je sais je radote xD) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

_Ensuite, le lendemain, tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de te comporter de manière à être le lieutenant le plus efficace et le plus attentionné qu'il n'ait jamais eu, impressionne le, fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse penser à qui que ce soit si ce n'est toi…_

Il était tôt, très tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, sept heure du matin pour être précis et il avait terminé de compléter tous les dossiers qu'il avait à faire, ce qui lui prenait en temps normal toute l'après-midi, si pas plus. Enfin, ça c'était le temps dont il avait besoin pour remplir les dossier qu'on lui avait confié le jour même mais là il avait même commencé à s'attaquer à l'énorme pile qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, celle-là même où s'empilaient depuis qui sait combien de temps, des années peut être, tous les dossiers qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter ou plutôt ceux qui lui semblaient bien trop compliqués ou bien trop épais pour qu'il daigne s'y intéresser. Le problème c'est que c'est la plupart du temps pour ne pas dire toujours, les dossiers les plus importants qui sont les plus volumineux ou les plus complexes… Et après on s'étonnait que rien n'allait jamais à la Soul Society… Mais bon ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de culpabiliser, au contraire il était plutôt fier de lui et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'on lui enlève ce sentiment de satisfaction personnelle. Lui-même n'en revenait pas, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ça pour son glaçon de capitaine… En tout cas si avec ça Rukia venait lui reprocher de ne pas faire assez d'effort elle allait s'en prendre une !

Elle lui avait dit que Byakuya avait pour habitude de partir du manoir très tôt de façon à arriver à la capitainerie aux alentours de sept heures justement. Oui il en avait honte mais il avait dû se renseigner auprès de Rukia…sur toute sa carrière pas une fois il n'était arrivé à l'heure alors comment aurait-il pu connaitre l'heure à laquelle arrivait son supérieur ? Mais aujourd'hui il était au taquet, il avait mis de l'eau à chauffer de manière à pouvoir proposer du thé à son capitaine dès que celui-ci arriverait. La veille ou plutôt il y a quelques heures à peine sa très chère meilleure amie qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup, surtout quand elle le réveillait à trois heures du matin, lui qui pour une fois avait décidé de se lever tôt…c'était inhumain…enfin bref, celle-ci lui avait donc téléphoné prétextant que les messages ce n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent et que si elle en avait envoyé un peut être que celui-ci ne serait pas arrivé à temps… et mon cul c'est du poulet…bref, plus sérieusement elle lui avait certifié que sa mission était un franc succès et s'était empressée de lui préciser qu' il avait intérêt à assurer sinon il en entendrait parler pour le reste de ses jours. C'était beau l'amitié quand même…

Byakuya Kuchiki était en route pour sa division. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les évènements de la veille, était-ce lui qui se faisait des films ou alors est ce que Rukia lui avait réellement fait comprendre qu'elle envisageait quelque chose entre lui et son vice capitaine, l'homme le plus imprévisible, insupportable, indomptable de tout le Seireitei ? Décidément, dans cette famille il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aller consulter un psy au plus vite… Avait-elle seulement pris en compte la réaction du clan ? Quelle question stupide, il commençait à la connaitre sa petite sœur, si elle se tenait correctement et se pliait aux moindres volontés des doyens c'était uniquement pour ne pas l'embarrasser lui, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà tout envoyé balader depuis longtemps et ce en se faisant un plaisir de leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Fiers, méprisants, prétentieux, snobs, vaniteux, les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour décrire ce que Rukia pensait d'eux. Ils le méritaient. Il avait beau s'agir des membres de sa propre famille, ils avaient trop souvent tendance à se prendre pour plus importants et influents qu'ils ne l'étaient. Bien qu'il se mette toujours du côté de sa sœur, cela ne les empêchait d'abuser de la situation dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Il se dirigeait donc vers son bureau et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ressentir de si bonne heure un reiatsu bien familier, celui de son lieutenant. Habituellement celui-ci ne se pointait jamais avant dix heures du matin et encore c'était dans ses meilleurs jours. Oui je vous assure qu'il est nécessaire de préciser qu'il s'agit du matin et non de l'après-midi…affligeant n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi on s'évertuait encore à instaurer des heures de service… Enfin bon il se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à galérer de la sorte, Omaeda, Rangiku et Kusajishi ne faisaient pas non plus partie des vices capitaines les plus faciles à vivre que le Seireitei ait portés. C'était un fait, mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'était bien plus souvent les vices capitaines qui avaient à subir leur supérieur que le contraire…Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? En tout cas, tout cela était de plus en plus étrange, soit ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose, soit c'était lui qui se faisait des films depuis la veille et si c'était le cas il fallait qu'il envisage sérieusement d'aller se faire soigner… Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir envie d'aller rendre visite au capitaine Unohana, cette femme avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise lui qui pourtant restait hermétique aux remarques et agissements de la presque totalité des shinigamis qu'il côtoyait. Presque car il avait fallu que son lieutenant fasse exception à la règle, et je ne vous parle même pas de ce qu'il en était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo…C'est sur cette note assassine et après s'être préparé psychologiquement qu'il se décida à pousser la porte et à entrer dans son bureau.

-Bonjour capitaine ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Encore un peu et il faisait une attaque ! Il s'était au moins attendu à le trouver affalé sur son bureau, terminant tranquillement sa nuit, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, à tenter de remplir un des dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau depuis qui sait combien de temps déjà. Si ça se trouve les plus anciens dataient même de l'avant-guerre. A vrai dire, ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Mais non, il avait à peine ouvert la porte que Renji avait bondit devant lui tel un prédateur à l'affut affichant son plus beau sourire. Sourire qui, selon Byakuya, faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. Non mais sérieusement imaginez-vous que dès le matin votre fantasme surgisse devant vous de cette manière, celui-là même qui vous a torturé toute la nuit, vous réagiriez comment vous ? La surprise passée il remarqua alors que le bureau de son officier était inhabituellement vide… Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il s'agissait là bien évidement d'un euphémisme, en réalité on était à la limite de l'impossible…Deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui, soit Renji s'était débarrassé du monticule de dossiers en retard ni vu ni connu et ça allait barder pour lui et pas qu'un peu, soit il avait été pris d'une crise d'insomnie et de folie et il était venu travailler cette nuit, en quel cas cela signifiait que la fin du monde était proche !

-Bonjour Renji, as-tu terminé de traiter tous les dossiers ?

Mouais, bizarrement il s'attendait à recevoir ce genre de réponse… C'est vrai qu'il voyait mal son supérieur s'étendre sur sa vie en lui débitant toute sa soirée mais bon tout de même un « ça va et toi » ce n'était pas la fin du monde et ça n'allait pas non plus lui écorcher la langue… Cet homme ne s'accordait pas une minute, il n'avait même pas fini de passer le seuil de la porte que déjà il lui parlait du travail… A tous les coups son capitaine devait avoir un petit penchant masochiste…hum… peut-être, si tout se passait bien, qu'il pourrait plus tard en tirer avantage…Stop ! Tout doux en bas, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se réveiller ! Bref, continuons l'air de rien et inutile de lui préciser que sont complétés uniquement les dossiers du jour-même, cette fameuse pile attendra bien un jour de plus, au stade où on en est ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit…

-Oui capitaine ! Je vous ai aussi préparé du thé et, si vous l'acceptez bien sûr, je pourrais aller entrainer les jeunes recrues ce matin.

Tout en parlant il avait déjà servi une tasse de thé n'attendant même pas la réponse de son supérieur. Il était allé en acheter très tôt ce matin bénissant ces petites échoppes si matinales et, contrairement à d'habitude où il allait vite fait en piquer dans les cuisines de la capitainerie, cette fois ci, il avait acheté du thé de qualité. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple sachet de feuilles séchées et écrasées pouvait couter aussi cher ? Pas lui en tout cas… Il y en a qui se font vraiment plaisir…mais bon, connaissant le noble il était sûr qu'il le remarquerait même si il ne risquait pas de le lui faire savoir.

En temps normal l'entrainement se déroulait l'après-midi mais s'il réussissait à expédier ça dès le matin cela signifiait qu'il passerait l'entièreté de l'après-midi avec son capitaine et que, en théorie, personne ne viendrait les interrompre. De plus, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était persuadé que l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues n'était pas quelque chose que son capitaine affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il supportait déjà difficilement la présence de trois personnes en même temps alors il se doutait bien qu'une horde de jeunes recrues en admiration devant lui et passant plus de temps à le relooker qu'à l'écouter ça devait sérieusement commencer à lui courir sur le haricot. Une petite démonstration de Senbonzakura devait suffire à les calmer et les encourageait fortement à écouter les quelques mots qu'il daignait leurs adresser mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours à lui rendre la corvée plus plaisante. Il espérait donc marquer des points en lui proposant de s'en charger à sa place.

De son côté Byakuya était réellement impressionné par les efforts de son vice capitaine même si cela ne se traduisait que par une aura légèrement moins glaciale que celle qu'il dégageait en permanence. Depuis le temps il avait abandonné tout espoir de voir un jour cet amas de feuilles diminuer, à un point tel que lors de la distribution du travail administratif il faisait désormais en sorte de ne confier que les dossiers les moins important à son lieutenant, de cette façon il réduisait de façon non négligeable les dégâts occasionnés… Ne voulant pas laisser transparaitre son trouble plus longtemps et ne désirant pas non plus que Renji s'enorgueillisse de voir à quel point tout le mal qu'il s'était donné impressionnait le noble, il se dépêcha d'acquiescer à sa demande.

-Fais donc si cela t'amuse.

Il avait tenté de formuler sa réponse avec détachement et froideur espérant ainsi ne pas paraitre trop différent qu'à l'accoutumée, le tout en se saisissant de la tasse que lui tendait Abarai. Ce fut bref mais le simple fait de frôler les doigts de son lieutenant suffit à le faire frissonner. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment réussi leur coup, il ne parvenait plus à se les sortir de la tête et ne parvenait donc pas non plus à reprendre contenance. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche, quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leurs deux corps, il fallait qu'il s'en aille et vite ou il ne parviendrait pas à retenir le rougissement qui menaçait de plus en plus de faire son apparition sur ses joues.

C'était dans ce genre de situations que Renji se remémorait les mots de Rukia. Selon elle plus son frère était froid et distant plus il tentait de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait en réalité… Ouais ben il devait carrément être raide dingue de lui depuis le temps alors ! C'était la théorie la plus bancale qu'elle ne lui ait jamais sorti mais il décida tout de même de s'y raccrocher, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Il se hâta donc vers la sortie en lançant un dernier sourire ravageur à son supérieur. La partie venait à peine de commencer mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse le moindre petit détail au hasard. Il comptait bien l'emporter cette fois ci et cela en usant de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Son capitaine parvenait peut être à la battre lors d'un duel au sabre mais sur ce terrain il n'avait aucune chance, foi de Renji !

Byakuya était donc allé rejoindre sa vieille amie la chaise soulagé d'avoir pu garder son calme assez longtemps, lui évitant ainsi la honte de s'empourprer devant son lieutenant. Il se retrouva donc seul dans ce grand bureau… C'est fou comme, une fois Renji parti, ce bureau devenait vide et triste, comme si toute trace de vie l'avait quitté au moment même où la porte s'était refermée sur son subordonné… Le voilà qui recommençait à se la jouer romantique en mal d'amour. A ce train-là il allait vraiment finir par aller consulter… Il s'agissait tout de même du capitaine le plus froid de tout le Seireitei ! S'agissait car depuis quelques heures maintenant ce titre pouvait facilement être remis en cause. Il prit donc la sage décision de se mettre directement au travail, au moins ça aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées. Il commença par vérifier les dossiers traités plus tôt dans la matinée par Renji et fut étonné de l'application de ce dernier. Son écriture était beaucoup plus lisible que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et tous les dossiers semblaient avoir été complétés correctement et consciencieusement. On nageait en pleine sixième dimension là ! Un fin sourire étira les traits du noble, il s'était vraiment donné du mal. Qui sait, si son humeur ne se dégradait pas d'ici son retour, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il se montrerait plus sympathique que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci il se mit réellement au travail s'occupant de ses propres dossiers et espérant, dans un coin très reculé et renié de son esprit, que Renji termine rapidement ce foutu entrainement.

Pendant ce temps Renji s'était dépêché de rejoindre les jeunes recrues afin d'en finir rapidement. Rapidement certes, mais correctement, avec efficacité ! N'oublions pas que la mission du jour consistait à impressionner Byakuya Kuchiki autant vous dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Les nouvelles recrues furent tout d'abord quelque peu perturbées que leur entrainement ait lieu d'une part en matinée, d'autre part avec leur vice capitaine mais ce trouble ne dura pas bien longtemps. La plupart d'entre eux considéraient en réalité ceci comme un présent du ciel ! Pas que leur capitaine soit particulièrement méchant avec eux, au contraire, si il y avait bien des gens avec qui celui-ci prenait la peine d'être un minimum sociable c'était bien eux ! A quoi bon les décourager dès leur entrée dans une division ? Leurs désillusions arriveront bien assez tôt, inutile donc de rendre cela plus pénible encore, il était froid ok mais pas non plus totalement sadique, il laissait cela à son confrère de la douzième division. C'est donc particulièrement de bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent face au vice capitaine Abarai qui les regarda tous, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage… Les pauvres, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ! Il se mit donc à la tâche avec acharnement comme auraient pu en témoigner les fameuses recrues reconverties ce jour-là en victimes. Jamais elles n'avaient eu droit à un entrainement d'une telle intensité, pas même avec leur capitaine qui pourtant mettait un point d'honneur à entrainer ses hommes correctement. Le vice capitaine s'était déchainé, une vraie bête sauvage ! C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on remarquait qu'un passage à la onzième laissait immanquablement des traces. Là-bas l'entrainement était d'une simplicité sans nom, on se sautait tous sur le gueule et commençait alors le fameux entrainement qui, pour être franc, aurait plutôt dû s'appeler « épreuve de survie ». Et oui c'était à celui qui s'en sortait avec le moins d'os cassés, d'organes broyés, de membres déchirés ou manquant, et bien ce petit chanceux pouvait alors se considérer comme grand vainqueur de ce qu'ils osaient encore appeler « entrainement» et même parfois « échauffement ». Heureusement pour eux qu'une bonne âme avait eu l'intelligence de donner naissance à la quatrième division dont la plus grande majorité des locaux étaient désormais occupés par les barbares de la onzième. On avait ici affaire à un sale cercle vicieux, plus ils se faisaient soigner, plus leur seuil de tolérance à la douleur augmentait, plus ils se battaient comme des acharnés, plus ils démolissaient de shinigamis qui se retrouvaient à leur tour aux soins intensifs et à partir de là on était bon pour un deuxième round !

Sonna enfin midi et Renji se décida enfin à libérer ses pauvres martyres. C'est à peine s'il les félicita et leur dit au revoir, il était beaucoup trop impatient à l'idée de rejoindre son cher capitaine. Il était largement temps de passer à la suite des opérations. Depuis le temps, il connaissait les habitudes de son supérieur. Tous les midis Byakuya se contentait d'un repas frugal, parfois un bol de soupe suffisait. Cette manie de manger si peu avait toujours impressionné Renji qui devait manger au moins le triple pour espérer survivre jusqu'à la fin de son service. Mais aujourd'hui ça allait être différent. Le principal concerné ne le savait pas encore mais Renji lui avait préparé tout un assortiment de bentos. Rukia lui avait évidemment précisé lesquels préférait son frère de manière à ce que la surprise ait encore plus d'impact. A la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les moyens étaient bons pour que Byakuya le remarque même si pour cela il devait l'engraisser. De toute façon, mince comme il était, il avait encore de la marche ! C'est donc les bras chargés de bonne nourriture qu'il entra dans le bureau ou plutôt qu'il défonça la porte du dit bureau.

Le capitaine Kuchiki remarqua à peine le plateau de nourriture, il était bien trop occupé à fixer le sourire de prédateur affamé qu'affichait fièrement son lieutenant. Il l'avait vaguement aperçu et ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, après tout il était de notoriété publique que son subordonné était capable d'engloutir des quantités astronomiques de nourriture.

-Capitaine ! Mangez avec moi ce midi !

Il en serait presque tombé à la renverse. Presque car n'oublions pas que nous avons ici toujours affaire à un Kuchiki, et un Kuchiki ne peut pas se permettre de tomber de sa chaise surtout lorsque celui qui en est la cause n'est autre que votre lieutenant et que celui-ci braque sur vous un tel regard! Il est vrai que Renji était plutôt du genre à aller droit au but mais de là à lui crier ça à la figure… Et était-il vraiment nécessaire de démonter la porte ?! Après c'était qui qui allait devoir se charger de régler les problèmes liés aux réparations ? Certainement pas lui ! Un Renji usant de fioritures n'était pas un vrai Renji mais un Renji démolissant tout sur son passage ne serait plus un Renji pour très longtemps !

Le vice capitaine dont il était question avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et, usant de son talent de manipulateur, il dissipa quelque peu son sourire de prédateur pour en afficher un bien plus innocent sur son visage. Après tout il était allé à bonne école, à force de côtoyer Rukia elle avait fini par déteindre sur lui.

-Et en quel honneur ?

Il s'était attendu à un non catégorique mais visiblement son supérieur était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Peut-être ses efforts finissaient-ils par payer ? En tout cas il l'espérait car à ce rythme-là c'était bientôt lui qui allait en payer les frais. Enfin bref, s'ils lui permettaient de diner en tête à tête avec son capitaine adoré il en ferait plus souvent…dans la mesure du possible.

-Ben j'en ai beaucoup trop et puis ce serait bête de gaspiller. Dit-il en étirant un peu plus son sourire si c'était possible.

Bon c'était certain, il s'agissait là de l'excuse la plus bidon qu'il n'ait jamais sortie à son capitaine, on ne pouvait pas être doué en tout. Il devrait penser à demander des cours à Rukia…De toute façon sa cuisine compensait. Et oui, la cuisine était l'un des talents cachés de Renji Abarai. Peu de personnes le savaient mais il s'avérait être un véritable cordon bleu. Du moins quand il s'en donnait la peine. Flemme quand tu nous tiens !

-Et bien, au vu de tes efforts je suppose que je peux t'accorder cela.

Le tout avait été dit alors qu'un fin, voir microscopique, sourire apparaissait sur le visage pâle du noble. Cependant il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du vice capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Son capitaine était vraiment trop beau. Ce n'était pas permis de faire un tel effet ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il réussisse à calmer ses hormones avec une vue pareille ? De plus avec la chaleur ambiante monsieur avait trouvé bon de se départir de son écharpe ! Non mais vous y croyez, vous ? Byakuya Kuchiki enlevant l'un de ses attributs nobiliaires ? On aura tout vu. Mais Renji, lui, avait surtout vue sur la nuque du dit Kuchiki et ne rêvait que d'une chose à l'instant présent, la dévorer sans plus attendre. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il portait son écharpe en permanence et ce même en plein été…une nuque aussi tentante…c'était indécent !

Il se reprit néanmoins relativement rapidement. Fort de ce succès, il se dépêcha de disposer une table basse ainsi que deux coussins. Enfin il disposa la nourriture et servit du thé. Le repas se déroula dans le silence mais l'atmosphère demeura légère tout au long. Ça n'avait rien de pesant finalement un tête-à-tête avec mister freeze. Byakuya quant à lui était aux anges bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Cette nourriture était délicieuse. Il observait discrètement Renji et pu remarquer que ce dernier mangeait toujours de la même façon, sans aucune élégance. Il avait même du riz collé sur le coin de sa bouche mais, bien malgré lui, Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela vraiment adorable. On aurait presque dit un enfant devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Presque parce qu'un enfant avec une telle musculature et recouvert de tatouages ça courait pas non plus les rues. Le diner se termina et Renji pu remarquer que le fin sourire qu'il avait cru apercevoir plus tôt était toujours présent sur les lèvres fines et charnues de son supérieur. Il pouvait donc considérer que jusqu'ici il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Cette après-midi-là Renji se mit en tête de ranger les archives de sa division. Autant vous dire que cela pouvait facilement être considéré comme une tentative de suicide pure et simple. Une mort atroce l'attendait, coincé, étouffant sous une montagne de dossiers et surtout de poussière ! Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne pas avoir affaires aux fameuses archives mais rien n'était trop beau pour son capitaine et il voulait absolument lui montrer qu'il pouvait être le meilleur vice capitaine qu'il n'ait jamais eu. L'avoir leurré durant toutes ces années au sujet de son incapacité à s'occuper du travail administratif ne rendrait l'effort que plus incroyable encore. Du moins c'est ainsi que le voyait le vice capitaine. Après tout c'était tout de même le but premier de cette première mission, épater Byakuya Kuchiki. C'est donc avec courage ou folie au choix qu'il se dirigea vers la petite pièce attenante à leur bureau. Il s'avéra que Renji avançait plutôt vite et bien dans son travail ce qui sidéra tout de même Kuchiki qui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était fait avoir durant toutes ces années. Dorénavant qu'il n'espère plus échapper à cette corvée, elle lui était toute désignée. A cette pensée le sourire du capitaine s'élargit mais celui-ci n'avait plus rien de tendre, il s'agissait ici de pur sadisme. Après tout, _qui bene amat, bene castigat._

-Et bien Renji, finalement tu sembles assez doué pour le travail administratif, tu pourras désormais faire cela plus souvent. En fait je trouve que cette tâche te convient parfaitement.

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de gaffer mais d'un autre coté ce compliment camouflé le revigora instantanément. Après tout si il trouvait le moyen de conquérir le cœur de Byakuya Kuchiki peut être trouvera-t-il également le moyen de se faire dispenser de cette corvée et ce de façon plutôt agréable… Il se dépêcha d'ôter toute image pas très nette de son esprit, le but du jour étant d'impressionner Kuchiki et non pas de le violer ! De plus il voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver avec un petit problème du côté de son entre jambe, il y avait quand même de meilleurs endroit pour ça que la poussiéreuse salle des archives…

Il finit cette journée totalement exténué, il se sentait vidé. Passer toute une après-midi dans la crasse à tenter de classer des vieilleries dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles puissent encore avoir une quelconque utilité avait quelque chose de terriblement fatiguant et lassant. Néanmoins la perspective de s'entrainer avec son capitaine avait le mérite de lui redonner un semblant d'énergie. C'est donc plus déterminé que jamais qu'il se précipita vers leur point de rendez-vous. Lui et Byakuya ne s'y rendaient jamais à deux car le capitaine Kuchiki avait pour habitude d'inspecter une dernière fois sa division avant de partir. On est maniaque ou on ne l'est pas ! Il profita donc de ce petit moment de solitude pour se remémorer la suite des paroles de Rukia…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilou voilou j'espère que ca vous a plu :) Une petite review? :D

Juste au cas ou: _Qui bene amat, bene castigat : _Qui aime bien, châtie bien. :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	4. Chapter 4

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Je commence encore une fois par remercier ma chère hinukoi :) t'inquiète pas on a le même humour pourri toutes les deux xD en tout cas ta review m'a fait mourir de rire :p voila donc déjà la suite ( je me suis surpassée niveau timing ta review m'a vraiment motivée à rester dans les temps xD) je suis tellement fière de moi xD

Pour pas changer (mais bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude) n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous aimez et surtout ce que vous aimez moins pour que je puisse m'améliorer :) je ne mord pas :) gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

_Une fois l'heure de votre rendez-vous arrivée, tu passeras à la vitesse supérieure. Fais en sorte d'être le plus irrésistible possible et n'hésite pas à le frôler plus que nécessaire. Ce faisant, tu dois toujours lui donner l'impression de ne pas le faire exprès, ne te dévoiles pas trop tôt…_

Il s'agissait là de la version officielle car en réalité ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça… Elle s'était arrêtée l'espace d'un instant dans ses explications foireuses et une lueur qu'on pourrait assez facilement qualifier d'inquiétante s'était mise à danser dans les yeux de son amie. Un sourire peu rassurant avait pris place sur son visage et c'est d'une voix doucereuse qu'elle lui avait dit : « Ce soir-là fais en sorte que j'aie des choses intéressantes à ajouter à mon livre mais… ». Son regard changea alors du tout au tout et redevint immédiatement sérieux lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase : « … interdiction formelle de profiter de la situation pour abuser de nii-sama ! ». Une vraie sœur poule… Comme si c'était seulement possible. Il n'était même pas concevable d'envisager toucher le noble sans se faire passer dessus au préalable par Senbonzakura ! Et je ne vous apprends rien en vous certifiant que ça n'a rien d'agréable… Non et puis plus sérieusement, si c'était possible il l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps ! Mais ça il n'était peut-être pas utile qu'il le précise à Rukia.

Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Il avait montré au noble son côté travailleur et attentionné, maintenant il était temps de lui montrer une toute autre facette de sa personnalité. Il misait beaucoup sur son coté charmeur et espérait que toutes ces années à enchainer les conquêtes lui seraient enfin utiles à quelque chose. Oui parce que jouer au parfait petit lieutenant c'était sympa deux minutes mais ça se retournait assez vitre contre vous comme il avait pu le constater pas plus tard que cette après-midi. Et dire que désormais il allait devoir se coltiner encore plus de paperasse, et il ne pourrait même plus feindre une quelconque lenteur ou incapacité maintenant que son capitaine l'avait réellement vu à l'œuvre, il était foutu…Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il jouait tout simplement un rôle qu'il était certes prêt à endosser plus souvent si ça continuait de plaire à son capitaine et surtout à le mettre de si bonne humeur, mais qui ne représenterait jamais le véritable Renji. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il était bien décidé à marquer le coup et à le séduire à sa manière !

Byakuya se dirigeait lentement vers leur point de rendez-vous. Il redoutait cet instant, celui où il se retrouverait seul avec Renji, isolés de tous, du reste du monde, ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux… Se contrôler durant la journée était, en comparaison avec ce qui l'attendait, relativement facile si on prenait en compte le fait que des centaines de shinigamis étaient susceptibles de leurs tomber dessus d'un instant à l' autre, mais ici il allait devoir compter sur la seule force de sa volonté pour ne pas dépasser les limites qu'il s'était fixées à savoir « pas touche au vice capitaine aussi sexy soit il ». Cette mission s'annonçait comme étant l'une des plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais menée. Il aurait encore préféré devoir affronter Aizen en un contre un plutôt que d'avoir affaire à cette énergumène qu'était son subordonné! Lamentable, il était lamentable… comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

D'un autre côté, son angoisse était tout de même relativement compréhensible une fois qu'on se remémorait toutes les attentions qu'avaient eues aujourd'hui son subordonné, il était indéniable que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement et il redoutait de voir ce que cela donnerait durant leur entrainement quotidien. Quelle mouche avait encore bien pu piquer son imbécile de lieutenant ? Il avait peur de comprendre mais en tout cas une chose était sûre, il le sentait mal…Dévoré, voilà ce que lui inspirait cette soirée qu'il s'appétait à passer, il allait se faire dévoré vivant ! Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup, qu'il allait se retrouver entièrement à la merci de son subordonné et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça ! Il se devait d'inspirer la crainte et le respect et le voilà qui se mettait à trembler comme une feuille à l'idée de passer une soirée en compagnie de son vice capitaine, c'était le sommet !

C'est donc particulièrement tendu et stressé qu'il atteignit enfin le terrain d'entrainement et rejoignit Renji. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger un seul mot, chacun d'eux savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire et c'est donc naturellement qu'ils se mirent en garde face à leur adversaire. Du moins c'est ce que fit Kuchiki car Renji, lui, commença tout d'abord par enlever le haut de son uniforme. C'est très lentement qu'il écarta les pans de tissus et qu'il laissa le vêtement glisser le long de ses épaules avec délicatesse, les découvrant pour ensuite révéler des bras musclés et ornés de tatouages tribaux. Le noble ne put détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Il avait beau y avoir droit tous les jours à quelques exceptions près, c'était bien la première fois que son vice capitaine s'y prenait de cette manière. Habituellement il se contentait d'envoyer valser son haut à l'autre bout du terrain sans autre forme de procès en ne faisant même pas attention à l'endroit où celui-là atterrirait. D'ailleurs, à force de trainer n'importe où, le pauvre vêtement se retrouvait régulièrement mêlé de force au combat et succombait pratiquement à chaque fois sous les assauts répétés de Senbonzakura. Était-ce le fruit du hasard ? Bien sûr que non mais il était hors de question que Byakuya le reconnaisse un jour. Il aurait encore préféré perdre un bras plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui Renji faisait preuve d'une sensualité qui laissa son capitaine bouche bée. Après avoir détaillé les bras puissants de son lieutenant, les yeux de Byakuya s'attaquèrent cette fois ci au torse parfait de celui-ci. Ils suivaient les motifs, retraçant leurs courbes pour enfin échouer sur son ventre où se dessinaient des abdos à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands noms du mannequinat. La seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit du capitaine à ce moment-là pouvait se résumer en un éloge envers ses capacités à maitriser ses hormones. Sans quoi il en aurait pris pour son grade !

Une fois son petit jeu terminé il daigna enfin se placer face à son capitaine et malgré l'obscurité ambiante il put cependant remarquer qu'un certain trouble avait pris place au fond des pupilles glacées du noble ainsi qu'une légère coloration au niveau de ses joues. L'avantage, ou le désavantage selon la personne concernée, des peaux laiteuses des nobles était qu'elles rougissaient beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quelle autre. Autant vous dire que ça arrangeait bien les affaires de notre cher vice capitaine. De plus Rukia ne semblait pas lui avoir menti, quoi que puisse en dire son supérieur, il était évident qu'il lui faisait un minimum d'effet. Il afficha alors son sourire le plus dévastateur, celui qu'il gardait en réserve pour les grandes occasions, et se régala encore une fois de la réaction du noble. Cet entrainement promettait d'être des plus qu'intéressants… Cependant il comptait tout de même s'en tenir au plan de sa meilleure amie et ne pas trop brusquer les choses. Connaissant son supérieur il valait mieux y aller doucement mais surement au risque de le voir se refermer à tout jamais. Certes cette méthode ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là, elle ne correspondait pas du tout à sa personnalité plutôt impulsive mais si Rukia apprenait qu'il avait osé commettre la moindre petite entorse au règlement, à tous les coups il s'en mordrait les doigts. Cette fille pouvait se montrer extrêmement dangereuse et violente envers quiconque avait le malheur de la contrarier, ce n'est pas Ichigo qui vous dira le contraire…Il en venait même à se demander s'il ne préfèrerait pas encore aller refaire un tour du côté de chez Kurotsuchi plutôt que d'avoir à subir les foudres de la jeune shinigami. Il s'auto épatait. Il l'adorait, vraiment, mais elle n'était pas la fille la plus facile à vivre qu'il connaisse, loin de là. Ichigo était plutôt doué lui aussi quand on y repensait, vivre avec elle vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ou presque devait être quelque chose d'assez épuisant. Mais bon, ils allaient quand même bien ensemble ces deux-là !

Ils commencèrent enfin à combattre. Renji avait d'abord tenté de jouer de ses mains, frôlant le noble autant que possible, mais il déchanta rapidement. Senbonzakura ne lui laissait absolument aucune ouverture alors autant oublier tout de suite le simple fait d'effleurer son supérieur. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait plus concentré sur le fait de maintenir son vice capitaine à distance respectable que sur l'entrainement en lui-même. Distance respectable, c'est-à-dire trois mètres grand minimum. Il était bien décidé à rester maitre de la situation et, accessoirement, de ses hormones mais c'était sans compter sur la furie carmine qui lui faisait face. Il changea donc de technique et décida de tout miser sur sa propre personne. Il se mit à lui lancer des regards plus suggestifs les uns que les autres et profita de son petit effet lorsque l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux lâcha, les laissant se répandre et couler en cascade sur ses épaules pour finalement venir encadrer son visage.

Ses cheveux et surtout leur couleur avaient toujours fasciné Byakuya. En réalité il aimait tout chez Renji, ses cheveux, ses tatouages, sa manière d'être un peu brusque et pas vraiment élégante. Il était son parfait contraire. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux et forts mais encore une fois de manière tout à fait opposée. L'un alliant beauté sauvage et muscle saillants, l'autre étant plus raffiné. Il était bien entendu lui aussi bien bâti mais rien de comparable à Renji. Ses muscles finement ciselés étaient visibles sur sa peau d'albâtre mais pas autant que chez son vis-à-vis, il représentait plutôt la finesse. Le teint de son lieutenant quant à lui était légèrement halé témoignant des longues heures passées au soleil à s'entrainer sans relâches dans l'espoir de le surpasser un jour. Il était jeune et faisait parfois preuve d'une naïveté touchante. Il était plein d'énergie, plein d'espoir en ce qui concerne l'avenir. Byakuya l'enviait, lui il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur son avenir, il était déjà tout tracé, il n'avait pas son mot à dire…

Au contact de Renji il perdait tous ses moyens, ou presque. Son masque s'effritait et il ne parvenait plus à reprendre son air froid et impassible qu'on associait directement au noble lorsqu'on venait à prononcer son nom. C'est donc sans aucune difficulté que Renji distingua la pointe de tristesse qui avait pris place dans les yeux sombres de son capitaine. C'est alors qu'il ressentit comme un pincement au niveau du cœur. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait pouvoir lire en lui. Bien qu'il ne parvienne absolument pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Était-ce lui qui était parvenu à toucher le noble ? Certes il voulait réveiller ces pupilles glacées, les animer, qu'elles brulent d'une lueur nouvelle, qu'elles expriment enfin quelques sentiments mais pas de ce genre là… Il voulait y voir de la chaleur, de la gaieté, du désir, de l'envie, de la joie de vivre et un jour peut-être de l'amour mais surtout pas de la tristesse ! Bon il avait mis la barre assez haut c'était un fait mais il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qu'on appelait rêveurs et dont la ténacité n'était désormais plus à prouver.

-Vous êtes fatigué capitaine ? Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut le déclic, immédiatement il se reprit et son regard changea alors du tout au tout, il s'était ressaisit. Non mais il le prenait pour qui à la fin? Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas s'arrêter, il allait plutôt lui remettre vite fait les idées en place à ce gamin ! Et puis c'était quoi cette nouvelle manie de le couver ? Il était trop mignon…beaucoup trop pour son propre bien ce qui énerva d'avantage le capitaine qui décida de ne pas l'épargner, il allait lui montrer qui dirigeait cette division et il allait faire en sorte que ça se grave dans le pois chiche qui lui servait de temps à autre de cervelle. C'est donc avec ardeur et intensité que le combat reprit. Le noble tentant vainement de dissimuler ses émotions derrière une pseudo-colère tandis que son subordonné, lui, usait d'expressions plus sensuelles les unes que les autres ainsi que de sous-entendus plus suggestifs les uns que les autres. Il voulait le pousser à bout.

Byakuya avait chaud, incroyablement chaud. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement pour lui leur entrainement venait de prendre fin et il pouvait à nouveau instaurer une limite de sécurité entre lui et son lieutenant. Dans quelques minutes il serait débarrassé d'Abarai et il pourrait tranquillement aller se changer les idées sous une douche bien méritée. Dieu bénisse ces amples uniformes !

Malgré tous ses efforts il était impossible pour le pauvre vice capitaine, aussi motivé soit-il, de tenir éternellement face à un Kuchiki frustré et déchainé. Cependant Renji s'en était bien sorti jusque-là et il devait dire qu'il s'étonnait lui-même du succès de cette journée. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel exploit. Certes ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou entre eux, n'exagérons rien, mais il avait tout de même réussi à faire réagir son glaçon de capitaine et ça, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, loin de là. Les quelques élus pouvaient facilement se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main et il en faisait désormais partie. Il lui restait néanmoins une dernière carte à jouer avant le lendemain matin. Lui et le noble empruntaient le même chemin pour rentrer, du moins jusqu'à un certain point et il comptait bien mettre ce temps-là à profit. Tout le long du chemin il se rapprocha donc imperceptiblement, du moins le pensa-il, du noble et frôla même à plusieurs reprises la main fine et froide de son supérieur le tout sans cesser de se la jouer mine de rien ou du moins en tentant de ne pas paraitre trop tendu. Il tentait de rester le plus calme possible et de refreiner l'enthousiasme de son rythme cardiaque. Ce faisant il calculait le moindre de ses gestes, il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Le deuil de cet homme n'avait déjà que trop duré et il était bien décidé à y mettre fin, même si pour cela il devait aller jusqu'à se la jouer fleur bleue. A cette simple pensée une fine grimace naquit sur son visage, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour le conquérir, même à enterrer sa fierté d'homme virile. Après toutes ces années à honorer la mémoire de sa défunte épouse sans jamais faillir Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas possible que son capitaine n'éprouve pas l'envie de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien. Et il était hors de question qu'on lui passe devant, c'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Byakuya Kuchiki serait à lui quoi qu'il lui en coute. Et ça allait certainement lui couter très cher, du moins c'était bien parti pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Byakuya s'abstint de tout commentaire, n'étant pas sûr à cent pour cent que Renji le fasse exprès, encore une fois il ne voulait pas se confronter à la réalité du moment et puis il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir du fruit de son imagination. Celle-ci se dévergondant de plus en plus pour son grand malheur. De plus il devait bien s'avouer que la situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'il se fustigerait mentalement une fois qu'il serait redescendu de son petit nuage et qu'il n'était pas raisonnable, loin de là, de s'abandonner à ce genre de petits jeux tactiles mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste profiter du moment présent et par la même occasion du toucher de son lieutenant. Bien évidement il avait déjà eu l'occasion de toucher à cette peau tellement convoitée mais les occasions ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à ce genre de fantaisies. Elles consistaient la plupart du temps soit à récupérer un Renji à moitié mort, soit à faire en sorte qu'il le devienne. Il ne chercha pas de lui-même le contacte et ne fit rien pour le prolonger de façon à se donner bonne conscience mais cependant il ne se déroba pas non plus. Ce simple effleurement parvint à laisser une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans tout son être mais parallèlement à celle-ci il ressentit un froid incisif lui enserrer les entrailles. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien cette sensation givrante qui l'assaillait, à vrai dire lui et elle se côtoyaient quotidiennement depuis maintenant plus de cinquante longues années. Cette sorte de mélancolie, de tristesse, comme lorsqu'on se met à espérer quelque chose tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne se réalisera plus. Un peu comme lorsqu'on erre sans but dans une ancienne maison ressassant tous ses vieux souvenirs et espérant, bien que ce soit totalement inutile, voir apparaitre au moindre détour un être cher disparu, un amour perdu. Dans un dernier espoir peut être, juste parce qu'il n'y tenait plus, juste avant de disparaitre en un shunpo parfaitement exécuté, sa main attrapa furtivement, l'espace d'un centième de seconde, celle de son lieutenant. Il voulait pousser la sensation à son paroxysme, cette chaleur bienfaisante et ce froid persistant qui représentaient en quelque sorte le choix cornélien que le noble s'apprêtait à faire. Renji ou bien une noble qu'il n'aurait l'occasion de fréquenter que quelques jours avant qu'on ne le contraigne à l'épouser, réelle envie ou obligation familiale, amour ou devoir ? Le contacte fut doux et tendre mais également désespéré, le masque venait de tomber…

Le vice capitaine en resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre ou presque et d'arborer une jolie couleur rosée sur ses joues. Ça allait au-delà de toutes ses espérances les plus folles. Cependant, comme pour le couper en plein élan, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le désespoir mêlé au doute briller au fond des yeux de son supérieur avant que celui-ci ne s'évapore. Il n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas. Kuchiki était pour lui l'objectif à atteindre, il était fort, sûr de lui et surtout il ne laissait jamais personne entrapercevoir la moindre de ses faiblesses aussi infime soit elle. Lire en lui relèverait presque du miracle. Or aujourd'hui Renji y était parvenu et ce sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Il ne devait vraiment pas être au meilleur de sa forme pour se laisser aller de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas, cette expression sur son visage, cette détresse. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il laisse son capitaine ainsi. La dépression ça ne lui allait vraiment pas. Il y avait déjà eu droit avec le décès de sa femme, maintenant c'était terminé, il était temps de passer à autre chose et Renji était bien décidé à faire en sorte que ce visage affiche un tout autre genre d'expressions. L'esprit déjà bien assez corrompu du jeune shinigami se mit encore une fois à inventer tout un tas de scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres et se déroulant la plupart du temps dans une chambre et plus précisément dans un lit. La plupart du temps car selon notre très cher vice capitaine on se devait de multiplier et varier les expériences ! Il allait lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête à son capitaine, foi de Renji ! Et si en plus il pouvait être la source de ce changement d'attitude ce serait vraiment parfait. Il se hâta donc de rentrer chez lui, il avait un appel urgent à passer. Il lui fallait plus d'informations s'il voulait mener sa mission à bien. Pour une fois il était bien décidé à réfléchir avant d'agir !

Rukia était en pleine rédaction de son futur best-seller lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner. Voyant le nom de l'appelant elle se dépêcha de répondre, sautant littéralement sur le pauvre appareil.

-Allo, Renji ? Alors, raconte-moi tout ! C'est fou comme elle trouvait cette situation grisante et excitante, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces vieux feuilletons qu'elle avait une fois eu l'occasion de regarder dans le monde réel. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison d'un tel succès mais depuis qu'elle avait lancé l'opération « décongelons la banquise » c'était chose faite.

-Pour le moment tout fonctionne comme prévu mais j'ai l'impression que ton frère n'est pas au top de sa forme ces temps-ci…Son comportement aujourd'hui était vraiment pas normal, pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, il était beaucoup plus accessible que d'habitude, mais tout de même, il était totalement déprimé ce qui, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, est super flippant venant de lui.

En fait elle aurait dû s'y attendre mais avec toute cette agitation elle avait totalement oublié. C'est vrai qu'on approchait de la date fatidique, celle de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur… Nii-sama n'allait jamais bien à cette période de l'année et si on rajoutait à cela la pression que lui imposait le clan pour le moment… ces vieux croutons avaient vraiment l'art de l'énerver ! Qu'ils laissent les autres tranquilles une fois dans leur vie, bon sang ! Traverser les âges pour en arriver à un tel résultat, elle en venait presque à espérer mourir jeune. Presque car bon elle n'était pas contre l'idée de fonder un jour une famille et d'avoir des enfants mais bon, elle avait encore le temps pour ça. Passées ces douces rêveries elle se remit à enrager de l'intérieur, le simple fait de penser à eux l'énervait au plus haut point. Par moment elle venait à regretter son ancienne vie dans le Rukongai, certes on galérait tous les jours pour trouver un bout de pain, il fallait voler, se cacher, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais elle était entourée des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle et personne ne venait leurs dire quoi faire. Ici elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait rien qu'en claquant des doigts, elle ne connaitrait plus jamais la faim, elle était toujours aussi proche des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères mais elle devait se farcir ces parasites… Ne dit-on pas que ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, autant vous dire qu'elle avait droit au gratin des laissés pour compte.

-Demain ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hisana. Ecoute Renji, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais s'il te plait, demain, veille sur lui. Enfin je veux dire, est ce que tu pourrais l'occuper pour lui changer les idées Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à convaincre, en plus demain il sera probablement de très mauvaise humeur et il risque donc de ne pas réagir de la meilleure manière qui soit mais s'il te plait, son deuil a déjà duré bien trop longtemps… Je n'ai pas vraiment connu ma sœur mais je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il vive heureux et qu'il reconstruise sa vie après elle. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure Renji ! Clan ou pas clan le prochain amour de nii-sama ce sera toi !

Ca y est la voilà qui repartait dans ses délires à l'eau de rose… Sa meilleure amie était quand même un cas particulier…En plus du yaoi elle raffolait de ces romans du dix-neuvième siècle…et il avait fallu que ce soit sur elle qu'ils tombent ce fameux jour dans le Rukongai… Un fin sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Tout compte fait il n'aurait pas pu faire une meilleure rencontre. Elle avait beau être chiante, violente et obnubilée par son espèce d'affreux lapin blanc, personne n'aurait pu remplir ce rôle mieux qu'elle.

-T'inquiète pas t'sais bien que j'suis sur le coup et je ne compte pas me faire doubler par qui que ce soit. Donc si j'ai bien compris on change de plan ? Mais dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire de clan ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ta sœur ?

-T'en occupe pas pour le moment, ils mettent la pression sur nii-sama pour qu'il se remarie et ils risquent donc de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus important. De toute façon j'ai ma propre petite idée en tête pour contrecarrer leurs plans à ces vieux débris ! Et non on ne change pas de plan on le modifie c'est tout. Disons qu'on va quelque peu accélérer les choses. Bon j'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là mais on a plus trop le choix, tu vas profiter de la faiblesse passagère de nii-sama pour le faire craquer alors écoute-moi bien…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais :s n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais changer, améliorer, supprimer,... :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	5. Chapter 5

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note:Comme d'habitude je vais tout d'abord commencer par répondre aux review pour lesquelles je ne sais pas le faire par MP :)

Merci beaucoup à Erayn pour sa review :) les plans foireux il n'y a que ca de vrai! Ne t'inquiète pas il ne sont pas au bout de leurs ennuis :p merci encore de suivre cette fic, gros bisous!

Et enfin merci à ma chère hinukoi :) te review m'a encore une fois bien faite rire et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire continue de te plaire :) Alors comme ça tu utilise sur moi les même techniques que Rukia? Le regard de chien battu? C'est déloyal, je suis incapable d'y résister! xD

La partie délires maintenant terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

_Demain surtout ne relâche pas tes efforts, une grande partie de la réussite de notre mission dépendra de ta performance. On va tenter le tout pour le tout, je m'occuperai de la première manche lors du déjeuner, ensuite ce sera à toi de jouer…_

Rukia venait à peine de se lever que déjà elle se précipitait en direction de la salle à manger. Saloperie de réveil matin à deux balles, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sonner ! Si seulement elle avait réussi à se procurer l'édition limitée du réveil Chappy rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée trop tard, l'excitation de la journée à venir la forçant à se défaire des bras de Morphée bien plus tôt qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Elle avait littéralement bondi hors de son futon pour atterrir dans la salle d'eau dont elle était ressortie presque immédiatement. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de sécher ses cheveux, trop occupée qu'elle était à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à son cher nii-sama. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer son texte étant donné qu'elle s'imaginait avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour cela une fois qu'elle se serait levée… visiblement le destin n'était pas vraiment avec elle mais qu'importe, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, l'improvisation, de toute façon, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Elle espérait juste que son frère ne soit pas déjà parti. Elle parcouru en courant toujours plus vite l'immense manoir en se concentrant dans l'espoir d'encore y détecter l'énergie spirituelle du chef de clan. Oui ! Elle la ressentait, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard ! Tout n'était pas encore perdu se dit elle et elle redoubla d'effort poussant ses petites jambes à leur maximum, si avec tout ça elle n'améliorait pas ses compétences en matière de vitesse…Encore un couloir, plus qu'un, elle manqua de se casser la cheville lorsqu'elle atteignit le tournant mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, il était là juste devant elle et il s'approchait bien trop dangereusement de la porte d'entrée ! Celui-ci était sur le point de sortir, sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée lorsqu'il entendit Rukia l'interpeller. Lançant un regard dans sa direction il put rapidement se faire une idée de la vitesse à laquelle celle-ci se dirigeait vers lui. N'écoutant que son cœur et plus particulièrement son instinct de frère surprotecteur il se précipita vers elle et la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Ce fut assez brutal et pas très agréable mais le pire avait été évité. Elle reprit ses esprits assez difficilement, son frère avait beau avoir amorti le choc, celui-ci l'avait tout de même bien sonnée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Rukia ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça dans le manoir ? On vient juste de faire cirer le parquet !

C'était donc ça ! Quelle idée de faire faire ce genre de tache à une heure si matinale ! En tout cas Renji avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas la décevoir une fois qu'ils en auraient terminés avec tout ça ! Elle venait de manquer de se tuer ou presque tout ça dans le but de le rapprocher de son frère. D'ailleurs si celui-ci n'était pas parvenu à la stopper elle serait très probablement encastrée dans la porte d'entrée à l'heure qu'il est. Le bois massif ça ne pardonne pas…

-Nii-sama je suis vraiment désolée mais j'avais tellement peur que vous soyez déjà parti. Je voulais vous demandez, puis je venir me recueillir avec vous cette année? Je n'ai pas oublié quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien que cette année nous y allions à deux…

Byakuya fut quelque peu étonné de cette demande, chaque année ils y allaient séparément. Jusque-là il avait toujours pensé que Rukia trouverait ca gênant d'y aller avec lui. Délicatement il lui attrapa les épaules pour la décaler légèrement de lui et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Bon, tout d'abord elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être blessée ce qui était déjà une bonne chose et ensuite elle avait l'air plus déterminée que jamais. Il avait eu peur qu'elle se force dans le but de lui faire plaisir mais visiblement ça lui tenait véritablement à cœur.

-Bien évidement Rukia, mais il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, je comptais y aller maintenant avant de rejoindre la division mais si tu le préfère nous pouvons y aller ce soir ainsi tu auras le temps de déjeuner.

Sauf que vous ne le savez pas encore mon très cher frère mais ce soir si tout se passe bien il se pourrait bien que vous soyez occupé à tout autre chose…

-Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, allons y maintenant ce sera parfait, je déjeunerai plus tard ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave si aujourd'hui j'arrive un peu en retard à la division. D'ailleurs hier le capitaine Ukitake m'a même dit que je pouvais prendre ma journée si je le désirais et qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il a vraiment insisté !

Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de son capitaine, il était vraiment trop gentil et ce avec tout le monde. Le pire c'était avec les enfants, lorsqu'il en croisait il se transformait instantanément en vrai papa poule ! Elle avait beau avoir déjà quelques années derrière elle, sa petite taille et sa manie de se balader avec toutes sortes de figurines à l'effigie de son Chappy d'amour lui donnaient un petit air enfantin auquel Jyuushiro était incapable de résister. Habituellement elle n'éprouvait aucuns scrupules lorsqu'elle profitait de quelqu'un ou alors lorsqu'elle tentait de le manipuler mais son supérieur sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle n'était vraiment pas fière d'abuser ainsi de sa gentillesse mais aujourd'hui il fallait absolument qu'elle reste au manoir sans quoi la réussite de son plan en serait fortement compromise.

-Très bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi mettons nous en route sans plus attendre.

C'est donc cote à cote qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le petit autel dédié à Hisana. Byakuya était réellement heureux que Rukia l'accompagne mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de le lui dire, la tristesse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur l'empêchait d'extérioriser quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il aurait pourtant réellement voulu lui dire qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui et que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir qu'elle l'accompagne pour ce genre d'évènement mais il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment digne. Il n'avait encore pris aucune décision mais la possibilité qu'il puisse épouser une parfaite inconnue, donner un héritier au clan et ainsi remplacer définitivement Hisana lui donnait l'impression de la trahir elle et Hisana.

Contrairement aux apparences, Byakuya avait fini son deuil depuis un moment déjà, il s'était fait à la mort de sa femme et espérait plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse là où elle se trouvait et qu'elle ait réussi à reconstruire sa vie auprès d'un autre. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal c'était la solitude, le souvenir d'avoir été aimé, le souvenir de deux bras l'étreignant et de la chaleur qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là, tous ces souvenirs qui lui rappelaient à quel point il pouvait être seul aujourd'hui. Aux yeux de tous il maintenait son deuil pour se protéger, il s'en servait comme d'un bouclier, comme d'une excuse lui permettant de retarder au maximum l'échéance, le moment où il devrait assumer son statut de chef de clan. Il ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé ou d'une foule de femmes intéressées devant sa porte… A cette pensée un sourire amer s'installa sur son visage fatigué, au moins il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était clair et net, mais lorsqu'il se mettait à imaginer ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était une toute autre histoire. Son esprit se tournait automatiquement vers deux bras puissants et tatoués enserrant sa taille fine et comme à chaque fois il repoussa cette image le plus loin possible, ce n'était pas raisonnable, vraiment pas… Il avait déjà outrepassé toutes les limites qu'il s'était fixées la veille, il n'était pas nécessaire d'aggraver encore un peu plus la situation en imaginant cette fois ci non pas sa main, mais son corps entier dans les bras accueillants de son indomptables subordonné. Après tout, en supposant qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre son clan ce qui relevait déjà du miracle, encore lui faudrait-il séduire Renji ce qui n'était pas non plus une mince affaire, en supposant que ce dernier aime les hommes. Tout cela faisait beaucoup trop de suppositions et il ne se sentait tout simplement pas le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit. Des excuses, toujours des excuses ! Jamais il ne se serait imaginé faisant preuve d'une telle lâcheté et d'une telle mauvaise foi. Evidement qu'il aimait les hommes, personne dans toute la soul society n'ignorait la réputation plus que sulfureuse de son subordonné. Quant à savoir s'il lui plaisait il en était quasiment certain. Le comportement de son lieutenant était des plus explicites et si par hasard, bien qu'il en doute très fortement, Renji avait osé se payer sa tête durant toute cette journée autant vous dire que ses restes seraient très difficilement identifiables et ce même pour Mayuri.

Rukia quant à elle était persuadée que son frère pouvait être attiré par les hommes, en fait elle en venait presque à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas toujours été plus que pour les femmes. Après tout il n'y en avait jamais eu qu'une seule qui avait réussi à le séduire et pourtant la plupart des femmes qu'il connaissait étaient loin d'être laides, au contraire. En fait ce qui l'amenait à penser ça était très certainement lié à sa nouvelle passion mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait très probablement il y avoir une part de vérité cachée derrière tout ça. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait lu un nombre incalculable de livres à l'eau de rose incluant les trois quart du temps, si pas plus, deux spécimens de sexe masculin et d'après son expérience récemment forgée elle considérait qu'elle pouvait affirmer sans trop se tromper que si peu de réaction de la part de ses hormones ne pouvait s'expliquer que de la façon suivante : son frère était bi. Bien évidement elle ne se serait jamais lancée dans ce genre d'aventure si elle ne se basait que sur son intuition. Cela remontait à quelques mois déjà mais durant l'une des nombreuses réceptions que son frère était pratiquement obligé de donner au manoir elle s'était retrouvée isolée du groupe se retrouvant seule à seule avec Yoruichi. Appartenant elle aussi à une des familles les plus illustres du Seireitei il n'était pas rare de la croiser lors de ces soirées mais cependant, elle avait beau avoir reçu la même éducation que la majorité des personnes présentes elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'abuser un peu trop sur le saké, et ce à chaque fois, à croire que ça l'amusait de mettre nii-sama dans tous ses états. Voyant que son frère était sur le point de péter un plomb en publique, Rukia, dans sa grande générosité, joua les sauveuses d'un soir et attira la féline à l'écart dans le but de la faire dessaouler. Il est bien connu que l'alcool délie les langues et allège les mœurs et bien sachez qu'en ce qui concerne l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division, il n'était pas nécessaire de la forcer pour qu'elle vous raconte les derniers potins croustillants qu'elle gardait soigneusement en réserve pour les grandes occasions. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que son frère était loin d'être aussi sage qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. D'après elle, et elle avait plutôt tendance à la croire connaissant les technique d'espionnage de cette femme, son frère avait déjà eu quelque béguin pour des hommes, rien de bien sérieux, apparemment il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin que quelques petits bisous mais cela lui suffisait largement. Connaissant sa position hiérarchique son frère ne se serait jamais permis de tels actes s'il voulait seulement essayer ou s'amuser, cela devait cacher quelque chose d'autre comme le fait qu'en réalité celui-ci préférait les hommes. Maintenant le problème était que plusieurs choses étaient susceptibles de bloquer son frère et elle comptait bien en éliminer le plus possible. Tout d'abord le souvenir de sa femme devait l'en empêcher, s'en suivait l'avis du clan, ensuite peut être ne trouvait il pas cela convenable d'entretenir une relation de ce type avec un de ses officier et pour finir il n'osait peut être tout simplement pas se lancer. Cela faisait quatre raisons, elle s'occupait des deux premières, Renji quant à lui avait intérêt à s'occuper des deux suivantes. Au départ elle pensait aussi que peut être son frère ne s'assumait pas mais après mûre réflexion il lui sembla évident qu'il n'en était rien. S'il ne s'assumait pas il n'aurait pas pris de risques inutiles avec ces autres hommes dont Yoruichi lui avait parlé. D'après elle seul l'avis du clan lui importait, celui des autres personnes il était de notoriété publique que son frère n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Bon, sur ce, il était largement temps d'annihiler le premier de ces problèmes.

-Mon frère, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Hisana n'apprécierait certainement pas de vous savoir dans un tel état à cause d'elle. Pardonnez-moi ma franchise mais vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même.

Byakuya fut effectivement étonné de l'audace de sa petite sœur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il se doutait bien que son état ne devait pas être beau à voir et ça le mettait hors de lui qu'il n'arrive pas à le cacher lui qui d'habitude maitrisait la moindre de ses émotions à la perfection. Il soupira. Il était juste las et fatigué de se cacher derrière une morte pour justifier son humeur. Son état il en était le seul responsable ! Si seulement son grand père le voyait, il se retournerait très certainement dans sa tombe ! Il n'avait pourtant pas à se plaindre, il était né dans une famille noble, il en occupait la plus haute place et il ne manquerait jamais de rien. Sans oublier sa position plus qu'enviable au sein du Gotei treize… Il se trouvait misérable de se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple béguin. Rhaaa ! Comment son primate de lieutenant parvenait il à lui prendre autant la tête alors qu'il n'était même pas présent ?! Cette lutte incessante dans son esprit entre son devoir et celui qui lui servait de vice capitaine allait finir par le rendre totalement timbré !

-Je le sais bien Rukia, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai accepté ma situation. Mon deuil est à présent terminé.

Cette déclaration laissa la jeune shinigami bouche bée. Si il en avait fini avec son deuil alors pourquoi n'essayait il pas de reconstruire sa vie ? Le célibat lui plaisait il à ce point ? Décidément, son frère pouvait se vanter d'être le cas le plus compliqué qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Quoique, après mûre réflexion, son frère n'avait jamais été un grand fanatique du genre humain, en fait il devait très certainement être la personne la plus fortement atteinte de misanthropie qu'elle n'ait jamais fréquentée. Un léger rictus apparu sur son visage, elle aimait se dire qu'elle était une des rares privilégiées qui avait droit au respect, ou plutôt, pour rester un tant soit peu dans le domaine du réel, qui parvenait à susciter un minimum d'intérêt chez le grand Byakuya Kuchiki. Résumons la situation, sur les quatre points qui étaient susceptibles d'empêcher la réussite de son plan le premier, à savoir le souvenir d'Hisana, pouvait déjà être rayé de la liste. Soit, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul souci à régler mais il s'annonçait d'ores et déjà bien plus ardu : le clan…

-Mon frère, je ne comprends pas, vous ne comptez donc pas vous remarier ?

Il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse mais il ne se voyait pas dire à sa sœur qu'il avait peur d'une horde de femmes hystériques et cupides, il avait sa fierté après tout. Certes elle en bavait ces derniers temps et il lui semblait presque inapproprié de l'utiliser comme excuse mais bon, il y a des limites à tout. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa réponse que déjà Rukia repartait à la charge. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui laisse le temps de contrattaquer, il fallait qu'elle le mette au pied du mur, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour tenter de lui faire accepter la situation, à savoir : qu'ils aillent au diable ces vieux gâteux, on en a rien à foutre de leur avis, qu'ils aillent s'acheter une vie ! Du moins c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait la situation et elle trouvait bien dommage qu'elle soit la seule à penser de cette façon au sein de cette famille. Certes, agir de la sorte en ne laissant même pas le temps à son interlocuteur de se défendre était facile et déloyal mais à l'heure actuelle c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis, elle ne faisait pas partie de la onzième et n'avait donc pas de raison d'en avoir honte, personne n'irait le lui reprocher.

-Ou alors vous craignez la réaction du clan ?

Là, il tiqua. Il commençait à en avoir marre que tout le monde le prenne pour un dégonflé. Peut-être, je dis bien peut être, était-il possible qu'il se soit montré légèrement moins courageux ces derniers temps qu'à l'accoutumée mais de là à ce que sa propre petit sœur le lui balance en pleine face il y avait des limites. Ca le rendait malade de l'admettre mais il devait bien avouer qu'il le méritait. Oui il craignait l'avis du clan, il avait été élevé dans l'optique d'un jour diriger cette famille et cette éducation passait par le respect et l'obéissance envers ses aïeuls même si ça ne lui plaisait pas toujours. _Sustine et abstine _résumait assez bien la situation. Il les avait confrontés une fois afin de les faire accepter son mariage avec une roturière et pour rien au monde il ne désirait repasser par là. Si en plus maintenant il leurs annonçait que son choix se portait encore une fois sur une âme originaire du Rukongai et qu'en plus il s'agissait d'un homme, ils allaient vraiment finir par penser qu'il essayait de leurs faire avoir une attaque. Vexé d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de Rukia il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pour quelle raison le clan s'opposerait il au fait que je me remarie ? Ils n'attendent que ça. Le pire pour eux serait qu'elle ne soit pas de sang bleu. Cependant Hisana venait du Rukongai et j'ai pourtant réussi à les faire accepter ce mariage. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait leurs poser problème.

C'était le moment ou jamais d'attaquer et Rukia ne s'en priva pas, elle allait lui montrer à ce frère plus têtu qu'une mule qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui.

-Et si c'était un homme ? Dit-elle de la façon la plus innocente qui soit bien que le petit rictus satisfait peint sur son visage la trahisse.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait qu'il avait totalement raté son éducation. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'ait aucun héritier, il avait déjà bien assez de travaille avec Rukia, pas besoin d'en rajouter. En tout cas elle venait de viser juste et ça avait tendance à l'énerver d'avantage si cela était encore possible. Il fallait qu'il clarifie les choses et vite avant qu'elle ne fasse ou plutôt ne dise quelque chose d'irrécupérable, irraisonnable, infondé mais véridique et surtout d'extrêmement embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Non en fait surtout pour lui, il oubliait trop souvent à quel point sa chère petite sœur avait perdu de son innocence. Tout ça c'était de la faute de ces âmes errantes et plus particulièrement de cet Ichigo Kurosaki ! Qu'il ne s'avise pas de croiser sa route car il n'en réchapperait pas…

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il en soit ainsi et effectivement le clan s'y opposerait.

Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Pas de problèmes ! Il faisait peut être partie de l'élite des shinigamis mais sur ce terrain-là il n'avait aucune chance, elle allait l'emporter haut la main et son cher frère allait lui faire le plaisir d'arrêter de renier l'évidence même ! Elle en était sure, il doutait. Elle n'était certes pas voyante mais il n'était pas bien difficile lorsqu'on occupait sa place de se rendre compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour Renji dépassait depuis longtemps déjà la simple amourette. Le problème, c'est que tant qu'il ne se sera pas avoué ça à lui-même il pourra toujours se cacher derrière un hypocrite : « ce n'est pas sérieux ».

-Pas même Renji ?...

Et voilà elle lui avait cloué le bec et en plus de ça elle avait droit à un magnifique rougissement. Celui qui avait osé dire que le grand Kuchiki était incapable d'afficher la moindre expression sur son visage se trompait lourdement. C'était rare, ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais lorsqu'on y avait droit ça en valait vraiment la peine. Cela comportait quelques risques, en fait on pouvait très clairement qualifier l'idée de suicidaire mais au point où elle en était, il était hors de question d'y aller avec des pincettes ! Ça avait tout de même quelques désavantages d'avoir une sœur surtout lorsque la concernée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de votre vie sentimentale ! Ou plutôt de votre absence de vie sentimentale…

Fière de son petit effet elle en profita pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. A ce niveau-là autant crever l'abcès et y aller franco, de toute façon le pire était passé et elle ne risquait presque plus rien, presque car les pulsions meurtrières qui émanaient de son ainé ne s'étaient pas calmées pour autant. Elle n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre, elle allait foncer et on verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Advienne que pourra ou encore _alea iacta est_ !

-Vous savez, vous devriez penser à vous une fois de temps en temps et arrêter de vous préoccuper de l'avis du clan. Les problèmes de succession ça se règle rapidement, et pour le reste laissez-moi faire nii-sama je ne vous décevrai pas !

Sur cette bonne parole elle se dépêcha de prendre ses jambes à son coup, elle reviendrait plus tard honorer sa sœur. Byakuya quant à lui resta comme deux ronds de flan. Facile à régler ?! Elle a fumé ma parole ! Sa petite sœur avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. A cette remarque un doux sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis trop longtemps maintenant se dessina sur ses lèvre, il était vraiment mal placé pour lui reprocher une telle chose, il était le premier à faire respecter les règles mais aussi le premier à les briser… Visiblement c'était plus fort que lui et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il faudra vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec elle et cette fois-là il fera en sorte de verrouiller toutes les issues, il commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle se dérobe à chaque fois. Enfin bref, pour le moment il la laissait filer et allait se recueillir auprès de sa défunte Hisana, il en avait grandement besoin.

Pendant ce temps-là Rukia s'était dirigée vers les archives de la famille Kuchiki. Normalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller mais il s'agissait ici d'un cas de force majeure, il lui fallait des arguments et vite. Elle avait habilement subtilisé les clefs et comptait les utiliser à bon escient. Ces clefs donnaient accès à de nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles on lui avait toujours interdit de mettre les pieds. Pour elle ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait là. Comment avait elle fait pour s'approprier les clefs ? Facile, elle s'était tout simplement servi de son kido, certes ce n'était pas vraiment fairplay mais comme dit précédemment, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Elle espérait juste qu'on ne remarque pas leur disparition trop rapidement. Si jamais on apprenait que c'était elle qui les avait subtilisées Byakuya aurait des ennuis supplémentaires sur le dos et ça pourrait fortement compromettre la réussite de sa mission. Tout en se faufilant entre les armoires toutes plus poussiéreuses les unes que les autres elle attrapa son nouveau téléphone récemment décoré d'autocollants à l'effigie de son idole de toujours, Chappy. Quelle merveilleuse idée ils avaient eue en créant ces portables, c'était quand même beaucoup plus pratique que les papillons de l'enfer. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un coin isolé depuis lequel elle était sûre de ne pas être entendue elle composa le numéro de son meilleur ami et complice.

Renji, comme la veille, s'était levé de bonne heure et s'était occupé de ses dossiers. Cela faisait à peine deux jours et déjà il n'en pouvait plus, comment son capitaine faisait-il pour tenir le coup après toutes ces années, ça le dépassait complètement. Il s'apprêtait à s'accorder une petite sieste sachant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que son capitaine ne rapplique lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Rukia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu parles si bas ?

-bon j't'explique, dit-elle en chuchotant, je me suis introduite quelque part ou je ne suis pas censée pouvoir être c'est pour ça que je parle tout bas mais bref je te raconterai ça plus tard. Revenons-en à la mission ! Apparemment ce qui rebute nii-sama c'est principalement la réaction du clan mais t'inquiète pas je suis sur le coup. Maintenant tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est de lui sortir le grand jeu et n'oublie pas notre ingrédient secret ! C'est le moment de l'utiliser, je compte sur toi pour en faire bon usage. Ah et encore une chose, interdiction formelle de profiter de mon frère si il n'est pas dans son état normal, maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai quelque chose à voir la dedans j'aimerais bien rester en vie dans la mesure du possible. Bon je vais te laisser sinon je risque de me faire repérer mais juste avant, pour être sûre, je vais te rappeler ce que tu as à faire...

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilou voilou j'espère que ca vous a plu :) Une petite review? :D

Juste encore un petit mot pour les citations latine: _sustine et abstine_[Stoïciens] « Supporte et abstiens toi » et _Alea iacta est_ [César] « Le sort en est jeté ». Etant donné que j'en ai choisie une pour le titre je me suis dit que ça pouvait le faire d'en mettre dans la fiction :D

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	6. Chapter 6

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Voila enfin le chapitre 6 :) Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment galèré pour celui ci mais bon je me lance, je le publie, advienne que pourra! Maintenant passons aux réponses aux reviews :)

Tout d'abord un grand merci à hinukoi pour ses deux reviews :p en tout cas elles m'ont bien fait rire toutes les deux :p t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave si tu t'es trompée, au contraire grace à ca j'ai eu deux super reviews alors vas y, trompe toi plus souvent xD J'ai essayé de faire des paragraphes moins long mais je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, je ne sais jamais ou je peux les couper sans couper le fil de l'histoire :s mais n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, j'essaierai de m'améliorer dans les chapitres à venir :)

Un grand merci aussi à nyu pour sa review :p j'apprécie vraiment les critiques constructives donc n'hésite pas :p j'ai fait attention aux points d'exclamations (ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as aucun problème avec ça, en me relisant je pense plutot que c'est moi qui suis accro xD) et j'en ai donc mis beaucoup moins que d'habitude (du moins j'espère xD) j'ai aussi essayé de faire attention à la ponctuation mais je t'avoue que ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du mal et que à ce niveau là j'ai pas trop l'impression d'avoir arrangé les choses :s mais n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, j'essaierai de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres :)

Voilou, sinon il est possible que le prochain chapitre prenne autant de temps à être publié, j'entre malheureusement en période d'examens et j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps à y consacrer mais je ferai de mon mieux :) Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

_Alors voilà, écoute moi bien, nii-sama ne supporte pas l'alcool mais pas au sens auquel on l'entend habituellement, disons qu'il est incapable de mentir lorsqu'il boit. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi ? Et bien vas-y mais il va falloir que tu ruses pour qu'il accepte de boire, je compte sur toi Renji, n'oublies pas : in vino veritas…_

Jamais, non jamais, pas une fois ça ne lui était arrivé. Chaque année et ce quoi qu'il arrive il consacrait l'entièreté de cette journée au souvenir de sa chère Hisana. Il s'occupait bien entendu de sa division mais excepté cette obligation professionnelle rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se dévouer corps et âme à la mémoire de cette femme. Rien si ce n'est son indomptable lieutenant… A chaque fois qu'il était allé se recueillir sur sa sépulture il en était ressorti apaisé et serein mais aujourd'hui son esprit était bien trop encombré par un certain subordonné pour lui permettre un tel luxe. Il s'était fait à sa mort, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à présent personne ne possédait la capacité de remonter dans le temps alors à quoi bon se morfondre ? Cependant il avait beau avoir réussi à combattre et annihiler complètement cette douleur, ce sentiment de n'avoir rien pu faire qu'il avait éprouvé tout au long de ces cinquante dernières années, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'accomplir son devoir de veuf correctement. Mais ce matin il en avait été incapable… Cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule et unique façon, son deuil venait définitivement de se terminer et sa vie était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant…

Parallèlement à cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur qui avait, soyons francs, totalement pété les plombs. Quelle calamité allait-elle encore lui annoncer une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui…Il l'aimait, il la considérait même comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec sa défunte épouse, mais elle lui en avait déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres… il n'arrivait pourtant jamais à lui en vouloir bien longtemps, après tout elle ne le faisait pas exprès. En fait à chaque fois qu'elle provoquait une catastrophe cela partait d'une bonne intention. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle utilisait comme prétexte lorsqu'elle tentait d'alléger le courroux du chef de clan… La dernière en date l'avait particulièrement mis hors de lui. Voulant lui faire plaisir et trouvant que son précieux Kazahana ginpaku no uzuginu commençait à devenir terne elle avait voulu le laver. Rien de bien terrible jusque-là mais c'était sans compter sur son cruel manque d'expérience. En effet pour qu'il retrouve tout son éclat elle s'était dit que le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace serait d'utiliser de l'eau de javel… je vous laisse imaginer le résultat…A ce souvenir ses poils se hérissèrent et un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine, non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui raconter comme conneries dans le monde réel ? Connaissait-elle seulement la valeur de ce tissu ? C'était certainement encore une fois l'œuvre de cet Ichigo de malheur ! Comment osait-il pervertir sa petite sœur de la sorte ?! Il lui paierait ça au centuple la prochaine fois qu'il serait contraint de supporter sa présence…

Enfin bon, sa division était enfin en vue, qu'on ne s'avise pas de venir le déranger aujourd'hui, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Avec un peu de chance la folie dont avait été frappé son vice capitaine la veille s'était envolée et il ne croiserait donc pas ce dernier avant cette après-midi. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable, s'écarter de lui avant qu'il ne puisse définitivement plus s'en passer…mais avait-il réellement envie d'être raisonnable ? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention au reiatsu qui émanait de la pièce lui faisant désormais face et n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte que déjà celle-ci s'ouvrait laissant apparaitre juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, l'objet de tous ses désirs.

-Bonjour capitaine ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue… même les proverbes s'y mettaient maintenant ! Ne le laissera-t-on jamais tranquille ? Enfin bon, mieux valait qu'il évite de se perdre une fois encore dans ses pensées ou celles-ci allaient définitivement le conduire à sa perte. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées et vite mais avant cela il allait juste se permettre de passer ses pauvres nerfs sur cette énergumène beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien !

Là il y avait de quoi flipper et pas qu'un peu, la température venait d'atteindre le stade des -50 degrés et ne semblait pas vouloir cesser sa chute vertigineuse vers les profondeurs abyssales de la glaciation. En fait elle semblait bien partie pour provoquer une nouvelle ère glaciaire au sein même de la capitainerie. Si ce n'était que ça tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou du moins disons qu'il ne se retrouverait pas en danger de mort immédiate, mais là le regard de son capitaine lui fit clairement comprendre que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ce regard, il n'arrivait juste pas à s'en défaire, il l'hypnotisait totalement. N'importe qui tenant un tant soit peu à la vie se serait déjà jeté à plat ventre sur le sol suppliant le noble de l'épargner mais lui non, il resta juste là soutenant ce regard sans même sourciller. Allez savoir pourquoi mais il eut l'impression que s'il venait à baisser les yeux maintenant alors tout s'arrêterait immédiatement. Il aurait perdu.

Il aurait facilement pu s'y noyer des heures durant mais c'était sans compter sur ce petite sourire en coin qu'affichait son supérieur. Sourire magnifique selon Renji mais la touche de sadisme qui s'en dégageait le fit bien vite déchanter. Il allait morfler, et pas qu'un peu !

-Vice capitaine Abarai…

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer se noyer dans les archives ou encore mieux à lui annoncer qu'il devait compléter l'entièreté des dossiers qui stagnaient dans la pièce adjacente depuis qui sait combien de temps déjà, peut-être même que certains d'entre eux dataient de l'époque où ce n'était pas lui mais son grand père qui dirigeait cette division. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'inquiétude présente sur le visage de son subordonné. Une inquiétude dont il était l'objet, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et ç'eut le don de le mettre hors de lui à une vitesse folle. Ca l'énervait non seulement parce qu'une telle expression réduisait à néant la moindre once de colère qui sommeillait en lui et ce instantanément, ça l'énervait également parce que face à ce visage il fléchissait et devenait presque, attention on a bien dit presque, aussi gaga que Jyuushiro, mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, ce à cause de quoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fustiger mentalement, ce pourquoi il se maudissait et ce jusqu'à la vingtième génération, c'était que ce regard, à cette seconde précisément, lui donnait plus envie que jamais de se blottir dans ses bras. Il se trouvait pathétique, le noble Byakuya Kuchiki était en mal d'amour, on aura vraiment tout vu… il ne savait plus ce qui lui faisait le plus envie, rire ou pleurer, en tout cas il n'était pas loin de craquer, c'était un fait. Ou était donc passées ses bonnes résolutions prises pas plus tard que ce matin ? Il avait prévu de prendre de la distance, de se détacher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais voilà, un seul regard avait suffi à anéantir le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait.

Se reconcentrer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire et surtout ne pas flancher. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, cela lui permit de constater que sa précieuse division venait soudainement d'être désertée par la quasi-totalité de ses effectifs…peut être devrait il songer à y aller mollo avec son reiatsu… Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul qui refuse de lâcher l'affaire ce soit justement lui ? Mais pourquoi lui ?!

-Oui ?... Dit le concerné d'une toute petite voix, il était amoureux certes, mais pas suicidaire.

-Vas t'occuper des jeunes recrues.

Et voilà, tu parles d'une façon de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un… Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que tout le monde ait pris la fuite, ça avait au moins eu le mérite d'éliminer tous les témoins qui auraient pu assister à cette scène. Avec un peu de chance Renji n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué cet instant de faiblesse… ou pas… En fait cela ne faisait aucun doute du moins c'est ce qu'il put en déduire lorsque son subordonné, celui qui était à l'origine de tous ses tourment, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Oui, bien sûr capitaine, mais avant je pourrais, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr, continuer de classer les archives…

Ce type était un masochiste, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles. En tout cas pas d'autres explications susceptibles de le satisfaire. N'importe qui préfèrerait entrainer des recrues plutôt que de devoir mettre un pied dans la salle des archives. Et dire qu'il avait failli l'y envoyer. Ce qui s'avérait être une torture pour lui ne l'était visiblement pas pour son lieutenant. Ce gars était un cas désespéré… Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cet abruti ? Tomber amoureux…AMOUREUX ?! C'en était trop pour lui, tout échappait à son contrôle, il fallait qu'il réagisse immédiatement !

-Exécution !

-Oui capitaine, tout de suite !

Ouf, c'était moins une…L'heure était grave, très grave, il avait failli perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Il allait reprendre les choses en mains et leurs rappeler à tous qui donnait les ordres ici. Un peu d'autorité au sein de cette division ce ne serait vraiment pas du luxe. Certes il était en partie responsable de ce relâchement mais il allait bien vite réparer son erreur. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se montrait sympa une journée, ça lui apprendrait. La discipline, il n'y a que ça de vrai et il allait se faire un plaisir de le leurs rappeler dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Plus jamais quelqu'un n'osera se permettre de discuter ses ordres…

Ça allait tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Rien de tel qu'un peu de sadisme pour se remettre les idées en place. Maintenant que son vice capitaine n'était plus dans les parages il allait enfin pouvoir se mettre au travail. Pas que ça l'enchante particulièrement mais au moins ça aurait le mérite de lui changer définitivement les idées. De plus il avait pris beaucoup trop de retard la veille ce qui était tout simplement inadmissible. A ce souvenir il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui tombe dessus aujourd'hui ? Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de cette masse de travail. Il s'approcha alors de son bureau et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que seuls les dossiers du jour même s'y trouvaient. Il n'en revenait pas, Renji avait même pris la peine de le débarrasser de cette corvée… voilà qu'il s'en voulait maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il s'était montré un peu froid envers son subordonné et ce sans aucune raison valable… Peut-être devrait-il lui présenter des excuses...mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore ?! Voilà qu'il se remettait à divaguer complètement, cette journée s'annonçait mal, très mal…Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Midi approchait et son vice capitaine serait bientôt de retour. Vu le paquet présent près du bureau de celui-ci il était évident que son subordonné avait dans l'idée de lui jouer le même tour que la veille. Un fin sourire étira son visage à ce souvenir. Celui-là alors, il était vraiment irrécupérable. Piqué par la curiosité il s'approcha du fameux paquet et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'intruse. Une bouteille de saké semblait avoir été habilement dissimulée derrière le fameux colis. Apparemment son lieutenant trouvait judicieux d'ajouter au menu d'hier un petit rafraichissement. Il était pourtant formellement interdit de boire pendant les heures de service et Renji était parfaitement au courant…Il ignorait très probablement la quasi-totalité du règlement mais pas ce paragraphe. Il s'était déjà bien trop souvent retrouvé embarqué de gré ou de force mais surtout de gré dans toutes sortes de beuveries pour en être informé. A vrai dire il en avait même payé les frais plus d'une fois. Comment la savait-il ? Et bien en fait c'était lui qui avait découvert le pot aux roses. Son idiot de vice capitaine et ses très chers amis avaient osé utiliser sa capitainerie comme lieu de débauche et bien laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils ne recommenceront pas de sitôt. Et dire que certains capitaines ne cherchaient même pas à savoir où avait bien pu passer leur second. Était-il le seul à prendre son boulot au sérieux ? Et après on se demandait pourquoi rien n'allait jamais à la Soul Society ? Laissez-moi rire…

En tout cas cela devenait de plus en plus louche. Mais un problème à la fois, il fallait d'abord qu'il tente de sauver l'honneur de sa division. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si quelqu'un risquait de le lui reprocher… Premièrement c'était une journée bien particulière pour lui et de ce fait, toute personne tenant un tant soit peu à la vie éviterait de le contrarier, deuxièmement presque personne n'osait entrer dans son bureau sans en avoir au préalable reçu l'autorisation ce qui diminuait de façon non négligeable le nombre de témoins potentiels, troisièmement qui oserait le réprimander alors que son confrère de la huitième battait des records de consommations depuis des années déjà ? Quel ivrogne celui-là ! De ce fait, théoriquement, il ne risquait rien mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Byakuya Kuchiki, on était à la sixième division ici et le règlement c'est le règlement. Pour la énième fois de la journée il soupira. Pour le moment il laissa tomber et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, il verrait bien ce que son lieutenant lui sortirait comme excuse le moment venu.

Tiens quand on parle du loup…Stop ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec cette expression, qu'il la bannisse à jamais de son répertoire pour qu'il puisse préserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

-J'ai terminé capitaine ! Vous mangez avec moi aujourd'hui ? Comme vous aviez l'air d'apprécier hier j'en ai refait.

Irrécupérable. Evidement qu'il en avait envie mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui montre plus que nécessaire.

-Si ça t'amuse…

C'était donc la deuxième fois que Renji et Byakuya dinaient ensemble. Ils avaient à peine commencé à manger lorsque le vice capitaine brandit fièrement la fameuse bouteille de saké. Loin de lui l'idée d'oser proposer au noble un saké quelconque, il avait voulu se montrer à la hauteur de celui qu'il convoitait. Certes Rukia lui avait raconté qu'il n'en buvait que très rarement mais il se doutait bien que ces quelques fois là on ne lui avait pas servi n'importe quoi. Sa meilleure amie voulait tout miser sur cette journée et il en avait donc fait de même en misant tout sur cette bouteille. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air à première vue, mais à elle seule elle lui avait couté l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire.

-Capitaine, je sais quel jour nous sommes, Rukia me l'a dit alors j'avais pensé… comment dire…

Il galérait vraiment et ce n'était pas le regard de son vis-à-vis qui allait l'aider à se sentir mieux, au contraire. Mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

-…Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre comme idée mais je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui vous auriez peut être envie…

-Il est interdit de boire pendant le service.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais aller le dire à quelqu'un.

Ca il le savait bien merci, là n'était pas le problème. Était-il le seul à se préoccuper du règlement ? Les jeunes de nos jours… ou était-ce seulement Renji ? Il avait définitivement hérité du lieutenant le plus imprévisible, indomptable, adorable mais haïssable et surtout borné de toute la Soul Society.

-Donne-moi cette bouteille.

Voilà qu'il se faisait confisquer son précieux trésor, un mois de salaire je vous rappelle. Pour cette bouteille il avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'il avait soigneusement mis de côté pour se payer de nouvelles lunettes dans le monde réel…Peut être que cette fois ci il en aurait trouvées qui auraient plu à son glaçon de capitaine. Bon d'accord il l'avait pas joué très finement mais bon fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Alors qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort et qu'il commençait sérieusement à envisager l'échec de sa mission, il remarqua qu'au lieu de la ranger dans un placard dont elle ne serait très probablement jamais ressortie son capitaine était en réalité en train de l'ouvrir. Il était en état de choc. C'était ce qui était prévu mais à vrai dire, jamais il ne serait imaginé que son plan réussisse. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'imaginer comment tout cela se terminerait il était arrivé à la même conclusion : rejet, douleur et parfois même la mort. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car malgré les coupelles présentes sur la table basse, son supérieur trouvait visiblement plus sympathique de boire au goulot de sa précieuse bouteille. Mais c'est qu'il avait une bonne descente en plus de ça, tu parles d'un type qui tient pas l'alcool… Il arrêta de fixer son supérieur au moment où celui-ci lui rendit la bouteille dont le contenu avait tout de même bien diminué. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé continuer d'observer les quelques gouttes qui avaient réussi à échapper aux lèvres de son capitaine. Il l'attrapa cependant alors que son capitaine s'essuyait la bouche. Heureusement pour lui, Renji était capable de se maitriser un minimum parce que là il avait plus que jamais envie de lui sauter dessus et de le dévorer.

-Vous savez capitaine si vous en voulez encore vous pouvez y aller.

Vu l'ardeur avec laquelle son supérieur avait bu quelques secondes auparavant il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se prive. Il n'a pas du boire autant depuis des années, une petite cuite ça ne fait de mal à personne, du moins en théorie.

-Bois.

Bon ben ok pas de problèmes, si c'était vraiment ce que désirait son capitaine, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Renji bu donc une partie de ce qui restait et réussit tout de même à convaincre Byakuya de boire le reste. Il se chargea de dissimuler le cadavre de la bouteille, il ne fallait laisser aucune preuve, on ne sait jamais. Une fois que ce fut fait, il retourna auprès de son supérieur dont les joues avaient déjà pris une belle couleur rouge. Visiblement sa tête lui tournait légèrement mais rien d'alarmant, il avait l'air de le supporter et d'être encore conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une occasion pareille, soyons clairs, ça ne se présente pas deux fois. Le moment fatidique était arrivé, c'était le moment où jamais de faire preuve de courage. Ne dit-on pas « Le véritable courage consiste à être courageux précisément quand on ne l'est pas. » ? Cette phrase décrivait à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis…

-Capitaine…Je…

Sa voix tremblait. Tout d'un coup ce plan ne lui semblait plus si génial que ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il allait tuer Rukia…

-…qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi ?

Voilà c'était fait, c'était sorti, il allait être fixé. Son capitaine n'était pas en état d'esquiver la question et il n'était pas du genre à mentir. Il allait donc enfin connaitre la réponse…

Byakuya quant à lui avait beau avoir bu un coup de trop, il était parfaitement conscient de ce que venait de lui demander son lieutenant. Non il n'avait pas rêvé ces derniers jours, non il ne s'était pas fait des films, non il n'allait pas se réveiller et oublier tout ça… Tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'ensevelir ces deux derniers jours resurgissait bien trop violement et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, Renji attendait une réponse, il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse et si possible rapidement. Il regarda son lieutenant dans le blanc des yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à en sortir.

Renji était anéanti, il s'était trompé et ça faisait mal. Ne supportant plus cette situation il se leva doucement et s'apprêta à partir. Après tout son capitaine ne lui en voudrait certainement pas s'il prenait son après-midi.

Réalisant soudain qu'il allait définitivement le perdre, le noble paniqua. Certes ce qu'il allait faire était sans aucun doute l'idée la plus mauvaise qu'il n'ait jamais eue mais il ne supporta pas de voir cette expression sur le visage habituellement souriant de son subordonné. Plus que ça, il ne supporta pas d'en être la cause.

Renji se dirigeait lentement vers la porte, abandonnant tout espoir d'un jour séduire son capitaine lorsqu'il sentit la tête de celui-ci se nicher entre ses omoplates et ses bras l'enserrer par derrière.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens, enfin si mais…je… comment dire…

C'était au tour du noble de ne plus trouver ses mots mais peu importe, il avait compris. Les mots viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant ça lui suffisait largement.

-…mais…ne pars pas…s'il te plait…

Un immense sourire prit place sur le visage du vice capitaine alors qu'il attrapait délicatement les mains de son supérieur. Lentement il se retourna craignant que le moindre geste brusque ne le fasse fuir et avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve il l'enlaça. Il le trouvait vraiment trop mignon.

Il maintenait sa tête baissée et appuyée contre le torse de son lieutenant, après cette presque déclaration il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il le regarde en face, c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Cependant cette vue permit tout de même au vice capitaine de remarquer que ses oreilles arboraient désormais une jolie couleur rouge, preuve évidente que le noble devait désormais rougir comme pas permit.

Ses mains restées dans le dos de son subordonné s'acharnaient à serrer le tissu aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'alcool qui l'avait fait agir de la sorte mais il l'y avait aidé c'était clair et net. Probablement qu'en temps normal il l'aurait laissé partir et s'en serait voulu mais là il était tellement bien dans ses bras, il en avait tellement rêvé. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences, actuellement seul comptait le moment présent. Il sentit les mains de son vice capitaine quitter sa taille pour venir se poser sur ses joues. Doucement l'une d'elle lui releva le menton et Renji put enfin voir quelle expression affichait son capitaine.

A ce moment précis il se dit que son capitaine n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Ses joues, comme prévu, présentaient une magnifique couleur rouge, ses yeux habituellement glacés brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était encore inconnu et puis surtout, le clou du spectacle, il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. N'y tenant plus il approcha son visage de celui de son supérieur, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, puis, soudainement prit d'un doute, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Byakuya, lui, décida de ne plus penser et franchit de lui-même la courte distance qui les séparait encore. Ce fut un baiser chaste, ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, mais très vite les deux hommes ne s'en contentèrent plus et plus particulièrement Renji qui en rêvait depuis maintenant beaucoup trop longtemps. Il passa le bout de sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieur de son capitaine lui demandant ainsi d'approfondir l'échange. Se faisant il en profita pour enserrer la taille de son supérieur, rapprochant leurs deux corps au maximum.

Byakuya frissonna à ce contacte mais accepta rapidement l'intruse. Inconsciemment il avait entouré la nuque de son lieutenant de ses bras et s'y agrippait désormais comme si sa vie en dépendait. A vrai dire on n'était pas loin de la vérité. Par ce baiser il venait d'accepter pas mal de chose, une relation avec Renji, la réaction de sa famille, de ses amis, de sa division…Il n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Les douces caresses qu'exerçait la langue de Renji repoussèrent encore une fois tous ses doutes. C'était lui qui dirigeait le baiser, Byakuya avait bien tenté de reprendre le dessus au début mais il avait vite abdiqué préférant s'abandonner entièrement à son lieutenant.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent pour ensuite se regarder droit dans les yeux. Leurs mains n'avaient pas bougé, celles de Renji ne voulaient toujours pas quitter la taille de son capitaine et celles de Byakuya jouaient distraitement avec les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de son vice capitaine. Ce fut Renji qui brisa le silence.

-Alors vous et moi…

-Toi !

-Hn ?

-Toi et moi…ne me vouvoie pas, appelle moi par mon prénom. J'accepterai que tu m'appelle autrement seulement dans l'exercice de nos fonctions, or actuellement on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous soyons en plein travail.

Renji sourit, il ne changerait pas, il resterait le même capitaine quoi qu'il arrive et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, après tout c'est avant tout de ce capitaine qu'il était tombé amoureux.

-Alors dis-moi, Byakuya, toi et moi c'est officiel ?

-Oui. Répondit le noble en détournant légèrement le regard. Son lieutenant avait le don de lui faire dire des choses vraiment trop embarrassantes, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, un jour il lui revaudrait ça.

Renji sourit encore plus si c'était possible en entendant sa réponse. Byakuya quant à lui ne perdit pas de temps et replongea sur les lèvres de son amant, oui maintenant il pourrait l'appeler comme ça. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et c'est Renji qui y mit un terme. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Byakuya et lui chuchota :

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi mais j'ai promis à Rukia de ne rien faire si tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit la tête que tira Byakuya. Il ne se moquait pas, c'est juste qu'il était heureux.

-Et dis-moi ça te prend souvent de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec ma petite sœur ?

Tout en disant cela un fin sourire étira ses traits. En fait ça ne l'étonnait pas, il commençait à la connaitre depuis le temps et il devait avouer que c'était bien son genre de comploter dans le dos des gens. Encore un point qu'il devrait tenter de rectifier dans son éducation… Enfin bon, pour cette fois il ne dirait rien, de un c'était beaucoup trop gênant de parler de ce genre de chose avec elle, de deux apparemment ca partait d'une bonne intention.

-Si tu savais, c'est elle qui a tout mis en œuvre pour qu'on soit ensemble.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Mais à cette pensée le noble dessaoula d'un coup. Ce matin elle lui avait parlé du clan et du fait qu'elle mijotait quelque chose pour qu'ils soient ensemble, Renji et lui. Sur le coup il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple plaisanterie mais vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il était fort possible que sa petite sœur soit sur le point de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe.

-Il faut que je retourne au manoir.

-Déjà ?! Pourquoi ?

-Rukia est probablement sur le point de commettre quelque chose d'irrécupérable.

Renji se souvient alors du coup de file qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Effectivement sa très chère meilleure amie était la reine des plans foireux. En règle générale ses machinations fonctionnaient, enfin disons plutôt qu'elles aboutissaient souvent de la façon voulue, mais que le chemin emprunté avait lui tendance à foirer complètement. Il faut dire qu'elle s'attaquait là à un gros morceau, le clan Kuchiki…

-Je t'accompagne.

-Très bien.

Byakuya l'attrapa donc par le bras et disparu en un shunpo, emportant bien entendu son vice capitaine avec lui.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Pas trop déçus? Je le trouvais un peu moins bien que les autres mais bon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que je pourrais améliorer :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	7. Chapter 7

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note:

Bon il fallait bien que je fasse mes excuses en bonne et due forme donc voila: MEGA BIG GOMEN! Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas déjà mon ancien Pc m'a lâchement abandonné emportant avec lui tous mes chapitres et il m'a fallu de longs mois pour me remettre de ce traumatisme mais me revoilà enfin!

Maintenant que ça c'est fait passons aux réponses des reviews :)

Tout d'abord un énorme merci à nyu qui me suit depuis le début! J'espère que cette longue attente ne t'a pas trop découragée mais me revoila enfin promis! Et ne t'inquiète pas il y aura un lemon! Bon pas tout de suite mais promis il y en aura un :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant en tout cas :) Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

ensuite mes remerciements à Guest pour sa gentille review :) J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre toujours aussi drôle et que l'histoire continuera à te plaire :) Gros bisous! :)

Et enfin (mais pas des moindres) un grand merci à Loupiote pour ta review elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :) Bon du coup avec une review pareille j'avais grave la pression donc j'espère ne pas te décevoir xD n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense et ce que je pourrais améliorer pour que ça continue à te plaire :) Gros bisous et encore merci de me suivre :)

Voilou voilou :) Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à juger de ce chapitre par vous même et j'attend vos critiques avec impatience :) Encore une fois je ne mord pas et toute critique constructive est la bienvenue :) Je suis là avant tout pour apprendre et m'amuser alors à votre bon coeur messieurs dames :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 7:**

_Moi pendant ce temps je m'occuperai de trouver les arguments nécessaires pour convaincre le clan…_

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux mettaient les choses au point, Rukia, elle, n'avait pas chômé, bien au contraire. C'est pleine de motivation qu'elle s'était mise à la tâche, épluchant le plus rapidement et le plus minutieusement possible le moindre volume présent dans cette pièce. Cependant, et ce malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'admettre qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais, en un laps de temps aussi court, à trouver quoi que ce soit de convainquant dans ces vieux ouvrages.

Son plan initial était très simple : trouver dans les archives du clan Kuchiki d'anciennes lois méconnues ou autres arguments permettant à son frère et à son meilleur ami d'être ensemble. Sur le coup ça lui avait paru génialissime. Vu leur provenance ils n'auraient pas pu être rejetés par le clan et en plus de cela ils se trouvaient sous son propre toit. Ce plan était selon elle parfait mais elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très mal évalué le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour effectuer une telle recherche. Des tonnes et des tonnes de livres s'empilaient de part et d'autre de l'immense salle et il était évident qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tous les étudier en moins d'une journée.

A cette pensée un sourire crispé déforma son visage qui jusque-là reflétait une détermination sans failles. A vrai dire il ne lui restait même pas une journée, quelques heures tout au plus. Elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

Cette limite de temps qu'elle s'était fixée pouvait tout d'abord paraitre ridicule mais elle s'avérait en réalité primordiale pour la suite des évènements. En effet plus elle retardait la confrontation avec le clan, plus longtemps Renji et son frère devraient se faire discrets et dissimuler leur relation aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait jamais été question de le crier sur tous les toits mais la bénédiction des familles respectives était toujours bonne à prendre surtout lorsque l'une d'elles n'était autre que la très illustre famille Kuchiki.

En gros, pour résumer, l'objectif du jour consistait à, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, trouver de quoi dissuader le clan de s'opposer à cette relation et par la même occasion à empêcher les principaux concernés de la débuter en se cachant. A première vue ce dernier point pouvait paraitre des plus futiles mais lorsqu'on connaissait un tant soit peu l'héritier Kuchiki et ses habitudes, ce détail prenait alors toute son importance. En effet, s'ils commençaient ainsi, il y avait fort à parier que cela convienne à Byakuya qui ne verrait alors plus l'utilité de faire autrement et de s'afficher ouvertement. Son frère, elle le savait, était parfaitement capable de s'adapter à ce type de vie mais Renji, quant à lui, en était bien incapable. Et bien qu'elle ait utilisé son livre comme prétexte pour justifier son implication dans cette histoire, son objectif premier était non pas la rédaction du dit bouquin mais le bonheur de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Alors autant leurs éviter des ennuis dès le commencement.

Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais il lui fallait trouver un plan B au plus vite. C'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée de se faire aider mais par qui ? Dans l'idéal il fallait que cette personne soit en relativement bons termes avec son frère, qu'elle puisse arriver rapidement sur les lieux et surtout qu'elle soit suffisamment maligne et tordue pour lui trouver un plan de secours susceptible de venir à bout du terrible clan Kuchiki. Autre point important, il fallait également que celle-ci ne redoute pas l'illustre famille et accepte de comploter avec elle quitte à s'attirer les foudres de la dite famille.

Elle avait alors réfléchi aux différentes personnes susceptibles de l'aider et très vite elle avait arrêté son choix. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire. Son frère allait très certainement mettre un certain temps à lui pardonner de l'avoir impliqué elle dans cette galère mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. De toute façon elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui suffisait de verser quelques larmes pour annihiler complètement et en un instant toute trace de colère venant de son frère.

Cette possible rancune étant le dernier rempart l'empêchant de mettre son idée à exécution, elle s'empressa de composer le numéro de téléphone de sa, elle l'espérait, future complice. La situation avait beau être, il y a encore quelques seconde à peine, totalement désespérée, elle ne parvenait plus à contenir l'excitation qu'elle ressentait. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée ainsi, risquant à tout instant de se compromettre définitivement auprès de cette famille qui encore aujourd'hui digérait difficilement son adoption. Et contre toute attente elle adorait ça.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment, cette ivresse qui vous prenait, ce risque de pouvoir être pris la main dans le sac et de devoir en payer les conséquences. Et dire qu'elle avait vécu ça avec Renji durant toutes ces années passées à voler pour survivre lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans le Rukongai, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse un jour lui manquer et la rendre à ce point nostalgique. Ces années passées là-bas n'avaient décidément pas que des points négatifs, mais elle avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle y était encore. Elle adorait sa vie actuelle, s'il fallait recommencer elle n'y changerait probablement pas grand-chose, mais elle ne parviendrait jamais à laisser définitivement derrière elle toute cette partie de sa vie.

Elle fut cependant brusquement ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa correspondante venait de décrocher :

-Maitre Yoruichi ? C'est Rukia ! J'ai absolument besoin de vos compétences !

-Oh là tout doux ma mignonne ! Tout d'abord calme toi et ensuite explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Oh ce n'est pas à moi qu'il arrive des choses mais à nii-sama !

Malgré l'empressement qui se faisait sentir de plus en plus, la jeune shinigami prit grand soin de sélectionner les mots qui attiseraient la curiosité de l'ancienne capitaine et c'est avec brio qu'elle réussit son coup. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère la féline se mettait immédiatement dans tous ses états, trop heureuse de pouvoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, embêter celui qu'elle considérait encore aujourd'hui comme son petit protégé au même titre qu'Ichigo. Aucuns doutes que cette comparaison aurait fortement plu au chef de clan s'il en avait été informé.

-Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! En quoi puis je t'être utile ma petite Rukia ?

A ces mots un dangereux sourire prit place sur les visages des deux interlocutrices. La première, bien que se trouvant dans une situation précaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher encore une fois de trouver cela particulièrement excitant et la deuxième, bien qu'ignorant encore de quoi il en retournait, s'amusait déjà en imaginant de quelle façon elle pourrait torturer, gentiment bien sûr, son noble préféré.

-Bon pour faire simple j'en avais marre d'attendre que nii-sama et Renji se décident à se mettre ensemble et j'ai donc un peu forcé le destin. Jusqu'ici ça a plutôt bien fonctionné et d'ailleurs je pense même que Renji est sur le point de conclure mais le problème c'est que je lui avais promis de trouver une solution qui forcerait le clan à accepter ce nouveau couple

-…

-Euh….Maitre Yoruichi ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui mais juste pour être sûre, tu viens bien de me dire que mon petit Byakuya et Renji viennent de se mettre en couple ?

-Oui c'est ça, ou en tout cas si ce n'est pas encore fait ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Le changement de ton de la conversation la fit soudain paniquer. Se pourrait-il que ce genre de relations choque l'ancienne capitaine ? Dans la précipitation et l'excitation du moment cette possibilité ne lui avait même pas frôlé l'esprit mais cette dernière réplique l'empli d'un affreux doute. Venait-elle de commettre une terrible erreur ?

-Est-ce que…ça vous pose un problème ?

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ! Ne quitte surtout pas il faut que je le dise immédiatement à Kisuke !

-Non attendez ! On n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre et je vais définitivement me faire tuer si trop de personnes sont au courant ! Il ne me reste que quelques heures à peine et je me rends bien compte que mon plan de base ne pourra jamais être mené à terme en un temps aussi court. J'ai donc immédiatement pensé à vous et vos célèbres talents !

D'après Rukia un peu de flatterie ne faisait jamais de mal à personne. De plus il s'agissait là de la pure vérité, cette femme était véritablement imbattable lorsqu'il s'agissait de dénicher des arguments susceptibles de retourner l'entièreté du Seireitei.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma mignonne je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'Urahara trouvera dans son attirail une invention capable de nous fournir une aide précieuse.

-S'il peut nous aider il est alors bien évidement le bienvenu. Du moment qu'on n'ébruite pas l'affaire plus que nécessaire ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas reçu de confirmation de la part de Renji, il n'a peut-être pas encore réussi à convaincre nii-sama…

-Il a plutôt intérêt à réussir, maintenant que tu m'as donné un avant-gout de ce qu'il se trame au Seireitei pendant mon absence, je lui en voudrais beaucoup de me priver d'une si belle occasion de titiller ton frère !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt de réussir.

L'ex capitaine de la deuxième division ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle et Rukia se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y semblait.

-Heureuse de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Donc vous avez montez ce plan ensemble toi et Renji, ça promet de faire des étincelles ! Je me mets directement en route. Retrouve-moi à l'extérieur du manoir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, on règlera les détails sur place.

A peine eut elle raccroché que Rukia se hâta de quitter cet endroit infesté de poussière, toiles d'araignées et autres joyeusetés dont elle préférait continuer d'ignorer l'existence. Elle en profita tout de même pour emporter avec elle quelques livres qui lui avaient tapés dans l'œil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se renseigner sur le contenu de ceux-ci mais ils étaient suffisamment épais et suffisamment bien cachés pour éveiller sa curiosité. Elle s'assura ensuite qu'elle avait bien tout remis en place et que l'endroit était bien tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé et s'éclipsa sans plus tarder.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle utilisa au mieux ses capacités de shinigami et réussit sans trop de mal à regagner sa chambre sans se faire apercevoir de quiconque. Le personnel du manoir était certes très efficace et trié sur le volet mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à elle et sa technique. C'était beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose mais si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle avait subtilisé de tels ouvrages sans la moindre autorisation ça allait barder non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Byakuya.

Honnêtement, ils pouvaient bien lui reprocher tout ce qu'ils voulaient, elle en avait juste rien à faire. Ca faisait maintenant des années qu'on la traitait de petite voleuse des rues, de profiteuse, manipulatrice et autres mais toutes ces insultes qu'ils lui crachaient à la figure ne faisaient plus que la survoler. Elle avait appris à faire avec et désormais, avec les années, ça l'amusait plus que ça ne la touchait. Cependant, qu'ils la dénigrent elle c'était une chose, mais qu'ils s'en prennent à Byakuya à cause d'elle, c'en était une autre. Théoriquement il n'avait rien à voir la dedans mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'attirait des ennuis c'était lui qui en prenait l'entière responsabilité et qui s'attirait donc les foudres de ses ainés. Voilà donc pourquoi elle se donnait un mal fou à camoufler les moindres détails qui auraient pu la trahir. Quelques cheveux tombés ici et là, une rencontre imprévue au détour d'un couloir, un livre mal rangé, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Maintenant qu'elle avait bien pris soin de cacher correctement sa trouvaille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller retrouver Yoruichi. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un dans toute la soul society capable de trouver les failles d'une des quatre familles nobles du Seireitei c'était bien elle.

Elle s'était empressée de retraverser l'entièreté du manoir pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Elle était bien consciente du peu de temps qu'il leurs restait et l'absence de nouvelles de la part de son très cher meilleur ami commençait très sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte !

Elle venait à peine d'arriver que déjà Yoruichi et Urahara apparaissaient devant elle. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils feraient vite. Kisuke maitrisait désormais l'art de créer des portails à la perfection et s'il s'avérait que la féline avait accompagné sa demande d'un équivoque battement de cils aucuns doutes que celui-ci avait redoublé d'efforts dans le but de la contenter le plus rapidement possible. Cette femme pourrait lui demander la lune qu'il tenterait malgré tout de la lui décrocher mais il ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à lui faire sa déclaration en bonne et due forme. Peut-être jugeait-il que le bon moment n'était pas encore venu.

-Rukia, ma chérie! Alors ! Raconte-nous tout ! S'était écriée l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division en bondissant littéralement sur la pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien vu venir. L'impatience se lisait clairement dans son regard et ses mains en tremblaient même d'excitation. Au moins ce n'était pas la motivation qu'il lui manquait.

-Bonjour Rukia ça faisait longtemps, d'après ce que m'a dit Yoruichi vous ne vous ennuyez pas par ici.

Kisuke, fidèle à lui-même, arborait encore et toujours son éternel chapeau et tentait de dissimuler son amusement derrière son éventail. Elle devait s'avouer que d'un point de vue extérieur la situation était des plus tordantes. Le fier Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, héritier d'une des quatre grandes familles, particulièrement connu pour son caractère des plus frigides était en train de se faire mener en bateau par sa petite sœur et son subordonné dans le but de le caser avec le dit lieutenant. Mais alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées quelque chose attira son attention.

En effet, ce brave Urahara semblait avoir amené son matériel avec lui ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle en déduit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celui-ci transportait, en plus de son équipement habituel, une sorte de paquet. Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Si comme elle le pensait ce sac contenait bel et bien une ou plusieurs inventions typiques du vendeur, alors finalement ils avaient peut-être une chance d'y arriver.

-Bonjour ! Vous avez fait vite. Dépêchons nous, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Je suis tombée sur quelques ouvrages intéressants que j'ai momentanément dissimulés dans ma chambre, je propose de commencer par là. Je vous raconterai tout ce que je sais une fois que nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes !

Ils se mirent donc en route et ce malgré les plaintes d'une féline frustrée de ne pas encore connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre elle s'empressa de leurs raconter dans les détails tout ce qu'elle savait de l'avancement de la relation entre son frère et Renji. La curiosité de l'ex commandante en chef des services d'espionnage fut à peine rassasiée par ces quelques maigres informations mais cela suffit néanmoins à la convaincre définitivement d'aider la jeune shinigami dans son projet. Elle jubilait. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique idée en tête, partir à la recherche son petit Byakuya boy. Mais avant d'aller rejoindre ce dernier elle allait d'abord s'assurer que cette nouvelle mission soit un franc succès. Un sourire peu rassurant pris alors place sur son visage halé. En effet, il y avait fort à parier que son petit protégé ne supporte pas le fait d'avoir une dette envers elle…Ça allait être jouissif !

Kisuke, quant à lui, avait accepté de participer pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de retourner à la soul society et par moment ça lui manquait. Il y avait tout de même vécu la quasi-totalité de sa vie : toute son enfance, son affectation comme shinigami de la deuxième division et par après comme capitaine de la douzième,… C'est également là qu'il avait fait certaines des rencontres qui l'avaient le plus marqué. Et puis il devait s'avouer que cette histoire était particulièrement amusante, pour une fois qu'on avait besoin de lui dans une situation n'impliquant pas une guerre prochaine, autant en profiter.

Il ne fut cependant pas, dans un premier temps, de cet avis. En effet il avait tout d'abord proposé à son acolyte d'emporter avec elle tout ce qu'elle désirait tandis que lui resterait sur place pour gérer le magasin. Cependant, toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu le caractère singulier de l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division comprendra aisément qu'il est particulièrement difficile de lui résister et ce bon vieux scientifique ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Bien au contraire, il faisait même partie des premiers à céder aux caprices de la belle féline. Ça avait toujours été très ambigu entre eux et ça risquait de le rester encore un bon moment si aucun des deux ne se décidait à faire le premier pas, mais, après réflexion, il se dit que ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de profiter au maximum des quelques moments qu'il pouvait passer en sa compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la vaste pièce et comme ils étaient maintenant tous au courant de l'état de la situation ils se décidèrent à engager le début des opérations en commençant tout d'abord par vérifier ce que contenaient les livres qu'avait trouvés Rukia.

Leur aspect était plutôt peu engageant et il y avait fort à parier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne contienne quoi que ce soit qui puisse leurs être utile, mais au stade où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient rien à perdre à y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Qui sait ? Peut-être y découvriraient-ils tout de même quelques inavouables secrets qui auraient au moins le mérite de combler la curiosité de l'ainée du groupe.

En tout cas leur couvertures étaient tellement abimées qu'il n'était même plus possible d'y déchiffrer ni les titres, ni les auteurs. De plus leur ancienneté était telle qu'ils donnaient tous l'impression de pouvoir se briser entre vos mains pour ne plus laisser derrière eux qu'un petit tas de cendres. Ils nécessitaient donc tous un examen approfondi si on voulait pouvoir s'assurer de leur pertinence. C'est donc d'avance découragés face à la tâche qui les attendait qu'ils s'y attelèrent.

Les premiers ne contenaient vraisemblablement rien d'intéressant. Ils étaient tous dépassés depuis quelques dizaines d'années au moins et indéchiffrables pour la plupart ; en gros, rien qui n'en vaille réellement la peine. Plusieurs longues minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et Rukia et Kisuke commençaient sérieusement à désespérer d'arriver à quoi que ce soit en empruntant cette voie-là. Ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à en faire la remarque à leur complice lorsqu'ils réalisèrent tous les deux que celle-ci semblait véritablement fascinée par ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

Il s'agissait en réalité de l'ouvrage qu'était actuellement en train de rédiger Rukia. Celle-ci n'avait pas jugé utile de le placer en lieu sûr et s'était contentée de le laisser choir sur son bureau au vu et au su de tous. Et bien qu'elle l'ait débuté en prévoyant d'un jour le publier, la scène sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée et qui était donc très probablement la première sur laquelle avait dû tomber l'ex capitaine la fit instantanément blêmir. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

La jeune shinigami s'était alors élancée de toutes ses forces dans le but de récupérer son trésor et de limiter au maximum les dégâts mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité incroyable de son adversaire qui esquiva l'assaut sans aucunes difficultés.

-Maitre Yoruichi, rendez le moi ! Ne lisez pas ça je vous en supplie !

Ça lui écorchait la langue de parler de son œuvre en ces termes mais le désespoir venait à l'instant de s'emparer de tout son être et son esprit n'était plus focaliser que sur une seule et unique chose : récupérer son précieux.

-Dis-moi ma mignonne, c'est toi qui as écrit tout ça ?

L'ex capitaine avait posé cette question sans même prendre la peine de décrocher ses prunelles du manuscrit qu'elle dévorait et ignora superbement l'irritation de la plus jeune. Celle-ci, prenant alors conscience qu'elle ne parviendrait à le récupérer qu'en marchandant avec la féline, reprit contenance du mieux qu'elle put et tenta de trouver une réponse qui satisferait son interlocutrice et qui ne la mettrait pas dans l'embarras ; du moins pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Euh…hum…peut être ?

Cette réponse eut au moins le mérite de concentrer l'attention de son ainée non plus sur ce qu'elle était en train de lire mais sur sa personne qui ne savait décidément plus où se mettre.

La féline ne put alors refreiner son fou rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard fuyant de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face ainsi que la magnifique couleur carmine qui s'était emparée de ses joues habituellement si pâles.

-Mais ne sois pas gênée enfin ! Certes il reste encore quelques corrections à faire mais je peux t'assurer que cet écrit est une petite merveille.

A cette déclaration Rukia resta comme deux ronds de flan. Certes elle n'avait jamais vu Yoruichi comme une incarnation de la vertu mais de là à l'imaginer partageant avec elle cette même passion perverse il y avait tout de même de la marge.

-Vous trouvez ?

N'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de demander. La situation la dépassait désormais à un point tel qu'il lui fallait vérifier que ce n'était pas elle qui était en train de tout imaginer. De plus, une fois le choc de cette révélation passé, elle devait s'avouer qu'entendre sa création ainsi complimentée lui plaisait plutôt bien. D'autant plus que l'auteur de ces éloges était loin d'être n'importe qui.

-Je t'assure !

-Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent pour l'écriture Rukia. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Kisuke, commençant à s'ennuyer de ne pas participer à la discussion, avait largement profité de l'inattention des deux femmes pour se glisser derrière la plus vieille dans le but de se faire sa propre opinion.

Rukia, brutalement rappelée à la réalité, n'eut pas plus de succès dans cette nouvelle tentative de remettre la main sur son écrit et fut contrainte de se résoudre à attendre le jugement du vendeur.

Celui-ci, vu la scène particulièrement explicite sur laquelle il était tombé, saisit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait et bien qu'il soit loin d'être un saint, ne put retenir l'éclatant rougissement qui prit possession de son visage. Il eut même le réflexe de ramener sa main droite devant son nez au cas où celui-ci ne parviendrait plus à contenir ce nouvel afflux sanguin.

-Ah…Quand même…

-N'est-ce pas ? Une petite merveille je te dis !

-Je dois t'avouer ma petite Rukia que tu as un don certain pour retranscrire les actions.

Le choc auquel elle avait dû faire face quelques minutes auparavant lui parut soudainement bien dérisoire en comparaison avec celui qu'elle tentait de gérer actuellement. Que Yoruichi s'y mette c'était une chose mais qu'Urahara l'accompagne c'en était carrément une autre. D'ailleurs ce qu'il devait arriver arriva et la main de celui-ci ne suffit rapidement plus et laissa s'écouler le sang du scientifique sur le parquet nouvellement ciré de la chambre de la jeune shinigami.

C'est alors que la situation dégénéra une fois de plus. En constatant l'état dans lequel ces quelques lignes avaient mis son ami, la féline ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois Ce dernier, dans un premier temps gêné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, ne mit cependant pas longtemps à rejoindre son acolyte dans son fou rire oubliant complètement l'hémorragie dont il était victime et Rukia, quant à elle, vit tout d'abord s'abattre sur elle un profond moment de solitude et de désespoir en réalisant que la situation pouvait difficilement s'altérer davantage avant de s'élancer à la recherche d'une trousse de secours et de prodiguer les soins nécessaires au vendeur désormais allongé à même le sol.

-Mais bon sang calmez-vous deux minutes! Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez finir par vous vider de tout votre sang, ce serait un comble tout de même après avoir survécu à la guerre de l'hiver dernier !

Le malheureux scientifique n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer que le bruit fracassant d'une porte ouverte à la hâte se faisait entendre.

-Rukia veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de…

Le noble qui venait de faire son entrée suivi de près par son vice capitaine et amant ne termina pas sa phrase tellement ce qu'il découvrit le laissa coi. Son amie et ennemie de toujours qui une seconde auparavant riait à en pleurer venait de braquer sur lui un regard à vous donner la chair de poule tandis que sa petite sœur bien aimée était allongée sur l'ex capitaine de la douzième division, tentant visiblement d'immobiliser ce dernier baignant dans son propre sang.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Il s'était réveillé prêt à affronter l'anniversaire de la mort de sa femme pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de son vice capitaine et voilà qu'il retrouvait ces deux-là dans la chambre de sa sœur. Cette journée allait elle finir par reprendre un tournant un tant soit peu normal ?

-nii-sama…

Cette fois ci elle était véritablement dans pétrin. Si elle parvenait à survivre à ce qui allait suivre, cela relèverait véritablement du miracle.

-Puis je connaitre l'objet de votre présence dans ma propriété ?

Le ton était froid et dans appel mais la courte réponse de la féline suffit à faire flancher toute l'assurance du noble.

-Byakuya, Renji-kun vous tombez à pic. J'avais justement très envie d'avoir une petite discussion avec vous…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Pas trop déçus? Je sais que la relation entre nos deux tourtereaux n'avance pas des masses dans ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour mettre en scène de nouveaux éléments mais aussi et surtout ces deux nouveaux acteurs que j'adore tout particulièrement :) en plus l'idée de mettre Rukia face aux conséquences de ses actes me plaisait bien :) Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire si je suis toujours sur la bonne voie :) Promis j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement :) En espérant que ça vous ait plu,

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	8. Chapter 8

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bon je radote mais comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer, la critique ne me fait pas peur (si elle est constructive évidement) et je ne mord pas donc n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Aussi un grand merci à Kacisasaa ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas :)

Enfin, pour finir, le prochain chapitre devrait être bien croustillant (à bon entendeur!) et comme d'habitude je ferai en sorte de le poster au plus vite :p En attendant je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :) Bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

_Une fois cela fait je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre votre retour et toi, une fois rentré en compagnie de nii-sama, tu m'annonceras la nouvelle comme si je n'en avais jamais entendue parler. C'est alors que, comme prise d'un soudain élan de génie, je vous exposerai ma solution vis-à-vis du clan…_

C'était ainsi qu'aurait dû se dérouler son plan si parfait…

Mais non, surement le destin avait-il trouvé plus drôle de corser les choses en la livrant directement sur un plateau d'argent à l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de manipuler durant ces deux derniers jours. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il avait fallu qu'il la trouve allongée de tout son long sur l'ex capitaine de la douzième division dans une position plus qu'ambiguë.

Elle crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe, c'est à Yoruichi qu'elle dut son salut. La féline qui une seconde auparavant se jouait d'elle en l'empêchant de récupérer son précieux manuscrit, le lui rendit soudainement lorsque son frère fit son entrée. Elle le rattrapa d'ailleurs de justesse, manquant de le laisser tomber dans le sang encore frais de son comparse, tant la présence nouvelle de son frère l'affolait. Elle s'empressa alors de dissimuler son chef d'œuvre dans son ample uniforme avant de rapidement continuer les premiers soins qu'elle prodiguait au vendeur, espérant par-là définitivement détourner son écrit de l'attention trop particulière dont il bénéficiait.

L'ancienne capitaine quant à elle, en une fraction de seconde, se redressa, disparut dans un shunpo parfaitement exécuté pour réapparaitre directement face à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises et, braquant sur eux un regard à vous glacer le sang, décida sans plus attendre d'attaquer la conversation.

Devant l'air profondément hargneux pour l'un, totalement perdu pour l'autre, un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage halé. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou en ajoutant :

-Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients j'espère ?

La tension était à son paroxysme et personne dans la pièce ne semblait plus capable de pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. C'était comme si le temps venait subitement de s'arrêter. Tous avaient maintenant focalisé leur attention sur le duel visuel qui avait lieu entre Byakuya et Yoruichi attendant presque religieusement la réponse du capitaine.

Renji qui avait appris à faire avec l'aura polaire de son supérieur finit cependant par détourner son regard de ce combat acharné, espérant trouver une explication à cette situation plus qu'étrange dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, contrairement à lui, semblait totalement tétanisée par ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux et paraissait avoir totalement oublié le pauvre scientifique sur lequel elle avait désormais élu domicile.

-Rukia, tu vas le tuer !

La voix paniquée de son ami sortit immédiatement la jeune shinigami de sa torpeur et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait cessé jusqu'à maintenant de maintenir fortement appuyé sur le visage de l'ex capitaine sa compresse de fortune, empêchant totalement ce dernier de respirer. Celui-ci, une fois libéré de l'emprise de la plus jeune, aspira à plein poumons, suffocant à moitié d'avoir été privé d'air aussi longtemps. Jamais plus il ne sous estimerait la poigne d'une femme.

-J-Je vous prie de m'excuser !

Balbutia la plus jeune en se redressant immédiatement, laissant ainsi à son vis-à-vis l'opportunité d'en faire de même. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à relever les yeux craignant de croiser d'une façon ou d'une autre le regard furieux du chef de clan.

Yoruichi, quant à elle, alarmée par la mise en garde du vice capitaine, avait, à regret, brisé l'échange qu'elle partageait avec Byakuya afin de s'assurer elle-même de ce qui se déroulait dans son dos. Son amusement ne reprit que de plus belle lorsqu'elle s'adressa cette fois ci à son complice de toujours :

-Mais enfin Kisuke ! Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre de penchants. Serais tu devenu incapable de résister à l'assaut d'une femme lorsque celle-ci se montre un peu trop entreprenante ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour une fois de plus mettre à cran l'héritier Kuchiki qui ne supportait pas qu'on prête à sa protégée ce genre de comportement innommable.

Renji qui s'en était approchée ne parvenait décidément plus à comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour de lui ; Depuis quand était-il question d'une liaison entre Rukia et Urahara ? Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Et Yoruichi ? Lui qui s'était fait un devoir de respecter les consignes de la jeune femme, craignant dans le cas contraire de s'en attirer les foudres, ne se rappelait pourtant pas qu'il ait été question, à un moment ou à un autre, de l'intervention de ces deux-là. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que son capitaine ne supportait que très relativement la présence de la féline, encore moins dans sa propre demeure. A quoi avait donc bien pu penser sa meilleure amie en les amenant tous les deux ici ?

Kisuke quant à lui était partagé entre deux sentiments contraires. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, d'une part, de trouver ce quiproquo particulièrement amusant, d'autre part de craindre pour sa propre vie. La puissance du chef de clan n'était un secret pour personne et s'il ne parvenait pas à détourner la conversation de ce mal entendu au plus vite, nul doute qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir indemne. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée pour le moins saugrenue de retourner la situation en s'attaquant, non pas à Byakuya Kuchiki qui n'aurait de toute façon très probablement pas tenu compte de son explication vaseuse, mais à l'élue de son cœur :

-Voyons, Yoruichi, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu es la seule à pouvoir me mettre dans un tel état…

Cette réponse eut au moins le mérite d'alléger considérablement l'atmosphère pratiquement invivable dans laquelle avait été plongée la chambre. A son entente Renji et Rukia avaient immédiatement braqué leurs regards sur le scientifique comme si celui-ci leur venait directement d'une autre dimension. Ce dernier, fier de son petit effet, arborait un immense sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la séduction tandis que Byakuya, incrédule face à ce dont il venait d'être le témoin, était partagé entre son instinct premier qui lui criait de se débarrasser des deux intrus au plus vite et un besoin puissant de voir, pour une fois, sa meilleure ennemie mise au pied du mur. Finalement sa curiosité pris le pas sur sa raison et il se résigna à attendre sagement la suite des évènements. De toute façon, même si la situation venait à dégénérer d'avantage, il ne serait toujours pas trop tard pour les foutre à la porte.

La principale concernée, quant à elle, une fois le choc de la révélation passé, loin de s'en embarrasser trouva celle-ci plutôt flatteuse et ricana.

-Kisuke, trésor, pas devant les enfants voyons, tu vas les choquer ! Les pauvres !

Et ils le furent effectivement face à ce remake des feux de l'amour qui se jouait actuellement devant leurs yeux ébahis. Était-il seulement possible pour cette femme d'éprouver la moindre once de gêne ?

-Mais…Vous êtes ensembles ?

Renji visiblement peu enclin à se contenter du statut de simple spectateur, crut bon d'intervenir, ne réalisant malheureusement pas pour lui la direction qu'il venait de lui-même donner à cette conversation déjà bancale.

Byakuya, lui, ne manqua pas de le remarquer et blêmit d'avantage en constatant qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Une étincelle de malice venait d'animer le regard fourbe de la féline et cela le conforta d'autant plus dans son idée d'arrêter ce massacre au plus vite. Il ne savait cependant pas quoi faire pour autant. Quoi qu'il dise, cette femme était capable de le retourner contre lui ou du moins de l'utiliser à son avantage. La manière la plus sure de ne pas les compromettre d'avantage était encore de garder le silence mais malheureusement son subordonné ne semblait pas l'avoir réalisé.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

Eluda l'ex capitaine, accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil équivoque en direction de son complice.

Celui-ci en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Lui qui pensait taquiner son amie se retrouvait désormais en couple avec celle-ci et ce sans même qu'on ait pris la peine de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Pas que ce nouvel engagement lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose se mettrait en place de cette façon et encore moins dans cette maison.

-Et depuis quand ?

L'intérêt que portait son amant au couple nouvellement formé désespéra de plus en plus le chef de clan qui ne voyait que trop bien où voulait en venir la féline. Il était décidément encore beaucoup trop naïf et ne réalisait même pas qu'il était à deux doigts de les jeter tous les deux dans les griffes acérées de son interlocutrice.

-Officiellement depuis quelques secondes…

Parce qu'avant ils l'étaient officieusement ? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander le vendeur. Cette idée qui l'interloqua dans un premier temps finit cependant par le contenter d'autant plus. Certes cette révélation vous renvoyait en pleine face et sans aucune délicatesse le fait que vous ayez été pendant plusieurs longues années un sombre idiot, mais ce qu'il comprenait également par celle-ci était que durant toutes ces années il n'avait pas été le seul à voir dans leur complicité plus qu'un simple amour platonique. Combien de temps avaient ils perdus en se tournant ainsi autour ? Surement beaucoup trop mais il n'était pas trop tard pour tenter de le rattraper.

-Et à ce qu'il parait il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls…

Ils y étaient enfin. La jeune shinigami qui jusque-là avait fait en sorte de se faire oublier sentit soudainement peser sur elle le regard accusateur de son protecteur. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé devoir son salut à cette femme, elle venait au contraire de l'enfoncer un peu plus et ce directement en présence du maitre de maison. Son maigre espoir de pouvoir échapper à cette confrontation venait à l'instant de se faire cruellement piétiner sous ses yeux par celle qu'elle avait eu le malheur de considérer comme son alliée salvatrice.

Deux solutions s'offraient maintenant à elle : tout nier en bloc, ce qui pour être franc avait très peu de chances d'aboutir, ou se résigner en tentant de se justifier. Cette solution ne lui plaisait que très moyennement mais il était temps pour elle de l'accepter.

-Nii-sama je peux tout vous expliquer !

C'est ce qui s'appelait une phrase type par excellence mais il lui fallait débuter d'une façon ou d'une autre bien qu'elle en ait de moins en moins envie.

-Mais je l'espère bien Rukia.

-J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans cette affaire.

Tout être sensé se serait abstenu, laissant le noble s'acharner sur sa pauvre victime, mais Renji ne se sentait vraiment pas l'âme d'abandonner ainsi son amie au courroux de son amant. Objectivement, et en prenant en compte le statut particulier qu'occupait Rukia dans le cœur du noble, il était fortement probable qu'il s'en sorte moins bien qu'elle s'il l'avait laissée se débrouiller mais c'était un risque à prendre.

-Et puis, dans le fond, tout est bien qui finit bien non ?

Byakuya se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Il l'aimait, il en était désormais certain bien qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé la force nécessaire pour le lui dire en face, mais s'il n'avait pas été un Kuchiki, nul doute que cette réponse l'aurait achevé. Rire ou pleurer, il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui faisait le plus envie à l'heure actuelle. Son amant venait à l'instant de les griller définitivement et de les livrer sur un plateau d'argent à son ennemie de toujours sans même prendre la peine de lui laisser la moindre petite échappatoire.

-Tu es donc parvenu à conclure ?! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vois-tu on nous avait dit qu'il n'y avait encore rien de concret entre vous mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre que c'est désormais le cas.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Renji compris qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il rougit tout d'abord, comprenant le terme « conclure » d'une toute autre façon, mais son visage ne conserva cette teinte qu'un bref instant, palissant à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il se sentit alors affreusement mal. Il avait d'abord cru que l'humeur meurtrière de son capitaine était due à la présence de Yoruichi et Urahara dans sa demeure mais maintenant qu'il réalisait la bourde qu'il venait de commettre peut être celui-ci avait-il en réalité, par son humeur massacrante, dissimulé le fait qu'il craignait qu'ils soient découverts. Venait-il de commettre une erreur fatale à leur relation à peine débutée ?

-…Euh…C'est-à-dire que…

Ne sachant plus quoi faire et craignant d'envenimer encore un peu plus la situation dans laquelle il venait de s'empêtrer brillamment, il se résigna à chercher de l'aide dans le regard froid de son supérieur.

Le doute et l'inquiétude avaient pris possession des prunelles de son subordonné et c'est à cet instant que Byakuya comprit que le problème ne venait en réalité pas de son lieutenant mais de sa propre personne. Renji s'était certes fait avoir comme un bleu mais cela n'aurait jamais posé de problèmes s'il acceptait tout simplement de reconnaitre cette relation aux yeux de tous. Le noble, réalisant alors le malaise dont était victime son amant de peur de le compromettre lui, s'adoucit automatiquement et prit la décision d'en finir au plus vite quitte à y laisser des plumes. Posant alors sur Renji un regard qu'il voulait rassurant il lui répondit:

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Renji, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Ce fut au tour des deux ex capitaines de rester comme deux ronds de flan. La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux avait-elle bien eu lieu ? Le noble Byakuya Kuchiki était-il réellement en train de tenter de réconforter son lieutenant et ce malgré le nombre de personnes présentes autour d'eux? Comme quoi l'amour était même capable de vous changer le plus glacial des hommes.

-J'aurais d'avantage apprécié que cette annonce se fasse dans d'autres circonstances mais il s'avère effectivement que nous sommes désormais en couple.

Rares avaient été les fois où il avait dû faire preuve d'un tel contrôle de sa personne, calculant le moindre battement de son cœur, régulant sa respiration, empêchant un quelconque changement de coloration de son épiderme de se manifester ; Bref ! Bien qu'il soit parvenu à ne rien laisser transparaitre cette déclaration lui demanda néanmoins un effort considérable, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne lui avait pas encore clairement dit « je t'aime » mais Renji avait plutôt intérêt à considérer cette phrase comme étant un immense témoignage de son affection et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur car il ne comptait pas répéter ce genre de propos d'aussi tôt.

Yoruichi sautillait littéralement sur place, se pinçant les lèvres à se faire saigner, refusant de laisser s'échapper le moindre son de peur de briser cet instant absolument exceptionnel qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Kisuke, lui, se contenta d'afficher un sourire bienveillant, content de voir que cet homme renouait enfin avec le bonheur tandis que Rukia, une fois le choc passé et la peur de se faire réprimander envolée ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une petite larme tant elle était heureuse de voir son plan finalement aboutir. En temps normal elle serait parvenue à garder contenance mais tous ces moments de stress successifs alliés à ce changement brutal de comportement de la part de son frère, s'en était trop pour ses pauvres petits nerfs.

Renji, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La peau de son visage lui sembla soudainement très chaude et il réalisa par la même occasion qu'il maintenait sa bouche grande ouverte depuis plusieurs secondes déjà sans qu'aucun son ne puisse s'en échappe. Toute son attention, ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette chambre, était bien entendu focalisée sur son amant et celui-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer bien qu'il s'y attendit vu l'étendue de ce qu'il venait de dire quelques secondes auparavant.

-Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous souhaitiez, voulez-vous bien quitter ces lieux ?

Byakuya, tout en prononçant cette phrase, avait tourné le dos à ce public bien trop attentif à son gout et allait amorcer un mouvement en direction de la sortie lorsque deux bras musclés l'entourèrent au niveau des épaules.

-Capitaine, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire. Enfin, plutôt devrais dire : Byakuya…

La fin de la phrase avait été chuchotée, permettant seulement à celui à qui elle était destinée de l'entendre, et murmurée d'une voix terriblement séduisante ce qui ne laissa pas indifférent Byakuya dont la respiration devint soudainement extrêmement laborieuse.

Renji, conscient du risque qu'il avait pris mais ne le regrettant absolument pas, s'empressa, une fois qu'il eut constaté que son étreinte avait bien fait mouche, de se décoller du dos de son supérieur et de se repositionner à une distance acceptable aux côtés de son amie qui n'en revenait décidément pas de l'audace de son futur beau-frère.

Byakuya, quant à lui, pressa le pas, entrainant à sa suite les deux ex capitaines qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face aux réactions du maitre de maison qu'ils trouvaient vraiment adorable le rouge aux joues. Dommage qu'un tel spectacle n'ait pas lieu plus souvent à la Soul Society.

Sans plus de cérémonie le chef de clan les reconduisit jusqu'à l'entrée où il leur fit comprendre qu'il était dans leur intérêt à tous les deux de prendre congé. Une fois cela enfin fait il s'assura d'avoir correctement verrouiller l'énorme porte qui donnait accès à la demeure Kuchiki et se retourna, faisant face aux deux seules personnes encore présentes.

-Bien, Rukia, saches que je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur mais j'aimerais tout de même entendre ton explication.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas censés intervenir ces deux-là ; Du moins je ne me souviens pas que tu m'en aies parlés…

Son répit n'avait été que de courte durée mais vu la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, l'issue de ce face à face ne lui sembla soudainement plus aussi catastrophique.

-Et bien, comme Renji semble vous l'avoir dit – elle ne manqua pas d'insister sur ces quelques mots, espérant ainsi faire comprendre au principal concerné qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler lorsqu'elle lui soutirerait des informations pour son bouquin – j'ai imaginé une sorte de plan pour que vous sortiez ensemble. Mais je ne me serais jamais permise une telle incursion dans votre vie privée si je n'avais pas été certaine que vous éprouviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre !

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas entièrement sincère mais il ne lui sembla pas primordial de le préciser.

-Et pour ce qui est de la venue de maitre Yoruichi et d'Urahara, sachez que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est en rien semblable à ce que je désirais. Si j'ai fait appel à eux c'est uniquement parce que j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient m'aider à trouver les arguments qui empêcheraient le clan de s'opposer à votre couple. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la situation puisse dégénérer comme elle l'a fait.

Bien qu'irrité de cette initiative de sa petite sœur, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment adorable. Très peu de personnes étaient prêtes à s'opposer au terrible clan qu'était leur famille et il en existait encore moins qui soient capables d'une telle chose dans son intérêt à lui. En lui demandant de retrouver et de veiller sur sa sœur Hisana lui avait en quelques sortes offert un magnifique cadeau d'adieux.

Mais bien qu'il trouve cette déclaration véritablement touchante, celle-ci venait également de lui rappeler cette terrible épreuve qu'il lui restait à surmonter : la confrontation familiale.

-C'est très attentionné de ta part Rukia mais comme tu le sais c'est moi qui suis à la tête de ce clan et s'il faut que je rappelle ce fait aux membres de ma propre famille, je le ferai. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive je parviendrai à leur faire accepter Renji, si tu le désires également bien entendu.

Petit à petit il s'était tourné vers son lieutenant, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore consulté à ce sujet. Faire son entrée dans une telle famille pouvait se montrer particulièrement effrayant et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait éviter c'était de le faire fuir. Qu'il ne s'avise même pas d'y songer car vu ce qu'il avait déjà fait et dit aujourd'hui et ce qu'il comptait encore faire et dire d'ici la fin de la journée, son lieutenant avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le quitter de sitôt.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Ca faisait longtemps que Rukia n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami aussi rayonnant. Lui qui, ces dernier mois, avait pris l'habitude de trainer avec lui sa mélancolie où qu'il aille paraissait désormais croquer la vie à pleine dents. Ce sourire ravageur, qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, avait retrouvé sa place sur son visage anguleux et ses traits semblaient beaucoup moins tirés, comme libérés d'un poids.

-Dans ce cas je m'en vais sans plus attendre les convoquer et leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'est nullement nécessaire de retarder d'avantage cette confrontation. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dans ta chambre, Rukia.

Ils s'apprêtèrent alors tous à repartir lorsque Rukia qui avait tourné le dos à son frère et se trouvait désormais derrière Renji qui, connaissant maintenant le chemin, s'était déjà mis en marche, sentit son ainé poser délicatement sa longue et fine main sur le haut de sa tête et lui murmurer :

-Merci.

Surprise elle se retourna vivement mais Byakuya en avait déjà profité pour disparaitre en un shunpo, se retrouvant alors face à son lieutenant tandis que sa sœur regardais désormais dans la mauvaise direction. Celui-ci, plus par envie que pour se donner du courage, vola un baiser à son amant avant de disparaitre définitivement. Renji, bien que pris au dépourvu et ayant à peine eu le temps d'y répondre, ne fut que plus heureux encore en constatant que son capitaine se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant à son égard et que si tout se passait bien, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné malheureusement, peut-être aurait-il la chance de passer la nuit avec ce dernier.

-Et bien alors Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?

-Oh rien, j'ai juste cru…Enfin c'est sans importance ! Dépêchons nous plutôt, j'ai plein de questions à te poser tant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux !

-Des questions ?

- Aurais-tu oublié notre petit marché ? Je te rappelle que tu es supposé tout me raconter de ce qu'il s'est passé, se passe et se passera avec nii-sama. C'était la condition si mon plan aboutissait !

Non il n'avait pas oublié, comment aurait-il pu ? Enfin bon, pour le moment il pouvait bien la satisfaire. Il ne s'était encore rien passé de très sulfureux et son capitaine ne lui en voudrait donc certainement pas s'il la mettait au parfum. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher un profond soupire de passer la barrière de ses lèvre lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il aura à endurer une fois qu'il aura définitivement conclu avec Byakuya. Et dire qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais passer de marché avec elle….

-Très bien, mais je te préviens, ne t'attends pas à des descriptions torrides de ma part car il n'y a encore rien eu de tout ça.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sure que je vais adorer ce que tu vas me raconter, mais tout d'abord, j'ai une petite surprise !

-Une petite surprise ?

Renji avait pris l'habitude de fortement se méfier des «petites surprises » de sa meilleure amie et il ne sut donc pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, en pleurer.

-Exactement ! Figure-toi que ce cher Urahara-san a oublié de reprendre avec lui le paquet qu'il avait emporté et grâce à la petite merveille qu'il contient nous allons être en mesure d'entendre tout ce qu'il se dira entre nii-sama et les autres membres du clan !

Encore une fois il trouva l'idée très mauvaise mais diaboliquement tentante. Et dire que tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui avait une mauvaise influence sur la jeune femme, si seulement ils savaient la vérité…

-Et tu sais comment ça marche ?

-Evidement ! J'ai pensé à tout.

Plus tôt, sur le chemin qui conduisait à la chambre de la jeune shinigami, celle-ci n'avait pu refreiner sa curiosité et avait saisi l'occasion pour questionner le vendeur à propos de ce qu'il transportait. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait d'un dispositif très simple en deux parties et qui s'apparentait très fortement aux baby phones qu'on pouvait trouver dans les chambres des enfants. La première partie, de la taille d'une tête d'épingle, devait être appliquée sur un des murs en contact avec la pièce qu'on désirait espionner. La particularité résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de pénétrer dans la pièce et donc de se mettre en danger pour installer l'appareil. En effet, il suffisait de se rendre dans le couloir ou la pièce adjacente à l'endroit ciblé et d'apposer l'engin sur le mur commun aux deux pièces. L'appareil se fondrait alors dans le mur, empêchant quiconque de le détecter et captant avec une précision redoutable toute parole émise dans la pièce concernée. L'autre partie, quant à elle, de la taille d'un téléphone portable, devait être conservée par l'utilisateur. C'est par celle-ci qu'il recevra la ou les conversations ayant lieu dans la fameuse pièce. Pour ce qui était de récupérer la première partie, une sorte d'aimant était fourni avec les deux appareils. Il suffisait de l'approcher de l'endroit où avait disparu l'engin et celui-ci ressortirait alors du mur comme par magie.

-Bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

**à suivre...**

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout? Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer ou tout simplement si l'histoire vous plait :) Comme dit au dessus le prochain chapitre devrait (si je ne me plante pas dans mon découpage, au pire il y aura un chapitre qui n'aura pas la même taille au finale on s'en fout!) être croustillant :D J'essaierai de le poster le plus rapidement possible! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu,

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


	9. Chapter 9

Manga: Bleach

Titre: In vino veritas ("La vérité est dans le vin")

Pairing: Renji/Byakuya

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages :)

Note: Voilà enfin la suite! Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Comme prévu le chapitre est bien plus long que d'habitude (je suis pas douée pour découper les chapitre...-_-) et contient un lemon donc je me permets de rappeler que le M du rating n'est pas là uniquement à but décoratif :) Je ne vais pas commencer à blablater sur l'âge à avoir ou quoi (moi perso je m'en fous :))mais au moins les âmes sensibles savent à quoi s'en tenir :)

J'en profite également pour remercier Loupiote et ses 2 adorables reviews :) Je suis heureuse que ce 2ème couple te plaise autant qu'à moi et que tu sois toujours au rendez vous :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre bien qu'il m'ait donné pas mal de fil à retordre :/ Comme d'habitude n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses et ce que je pourrais éventuellement améliorer :) Sur ce je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

-T'es sure que tu vas réussir à faire fonctionner cette chose ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué.

Les deux complices venaient en effet de terminer l'installation de leur nouveau jouet et s'apprêtaient, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé le calme et la tranquillité de la chambre de la jeune femme, à honteusement espionner le débat qui faisait rage un peu plus loin dans le manoir.

-_Je comprends votre réticence face à ce que je viens de vous annoncer mais sachez que rien ni personne ne parviendra à me faire changer d'avis._

-C'est la voix de nii-sama ! Je t'avais bien dit que je gérais la situation !

-Mouais, vu comment t'as géré la situation i peine une heure, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de me méfier.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fierté de la jeune shinigami pour se sentir atrocement bafouée par cet individu qui n'était même pas capable de régler ses affaires de cœur par lui-même.

-En attendant hier et avant-hier je crois me souvenir que tu ne crachais pas sur mes précieux conseils.

Elle avait, en répondant, prit un ton supérieur qui lui était étranger mais sa patience avait des limites d'autant plus qu'ils arrivaient visiblement au moment le plus crucial de la confrontation qui avait lieu entre son frère et le reste du clan.

-_Bon sang ! Kuchiki Byakuya soyez raisonnable enfin ! Vous êtes à la tête de cette famille et je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il serait temps pour vous que vous songiez à un héritier. _

Aïe ! Elle s'attendait à cet argument. Il est vrai qu'il s'agissait là du problème principal : la continuation de la lignée. Ce point posait réellement problème et elle se demandait comment son frère allait bien pouvoir s'en tirer. Cependant, en prenant un peu de distance, on pouvait tout de même retirer un point positif de cette réplique : ils venaient d'entrée de jeu de poser leur plus puissante carte sur la table.

Renji, quant à lui, ne voyait pas les choses d'un si bon œil. Bien qu'il ne se trouve pas dans la pièce, le simple fait d'imaginer son capitaine seul face à cette horde de nobles mécontents lui glaçait littéralement l'échine. Et il en vint à douter.

Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Ses sentiments, il en était sur et il était certain que Byakuya en éprouvait également pour lui. Jusqu'ici ça lui avait largement suffit comme prétexte pour tout tenter afin qu'ils soient ensemble, mais finalement, était-il vraiment raisonnable de se confronter à cette famille ? Qu'elle le haïsse lui il n'en avait que faire mais maintenant qu'il écoutait cette conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre et qu'il se rendait compte de la réalité des choses, il en venait à craindre pour son capitaine. Comment allait-il être perçu par sa propre famille ? Comment le traiteraient-ils désormais ? Et il se maudit d'y réfléchir seulement maintenant.

-Fais pas cette tête Renji ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, nii-sama n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler et ce n'est pas cette histoire d'héritier qui va lui faire peur. En plus le débat vient à peine de commencer que déjà ils lâchent leur argument le plus puissant. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire : ils savent très bien que peu importe ce qu'ils pourront bien dire, au final, seul le choix de nii-sama importera. Ce qu'ils essaient de faire actuellement c'est de faire flancher sa volonté. Tant que celle-ci ne s'égratignera pas, ils resteront impuissants.

-Oui mais en supposant qu'ils acceptent finalement sa décision, ou tout du moins qu'ils soient contraints de l'accepter, ne vont-ils pas finir par le considérer différemment à cause de ce choix ?

Le regard dubitatif que lui lança alors Rukia lui fit instantanément comprendre qu'il venait là de dire, selon elle, une énorme connerie.

-Renji, je sais bien que pour nii-sama le clan représente énormément et l'importance qu'il lui accorde est non négligeable, c'est un fait. Mais ce qui lui importe réellement ce n'est pas le jugement que poseront sur lui ses membres, mais le bon fonctionnement et la conservation des valeurs de celui-ci. Ou du moins de la plupart d'entre elles. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que tant que mon frère considérera avoir correctement respecté ses obligations liées à son devoir, ce que les autres pourront bien penser de lui il s'en contrefichera comme de sa première tong. Ce que je trouve plus inquiétant, moi, c'est la réponse qu'il leurs fournira au sujet de sa descendance.

-Mouais… N'empêche que le jour où il avait été décidé de ton exécution, ok il considérait que c'était de son devoir de respecter cette décision, mais je pense quand même que son manque de motivation à te sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel tu avais encore une fois réussi à te fourrer était aussi dû à l'influence de sa famille. Visiblement, à ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas totalement rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensaient sinon il aurait certainement réagit beaucoup plus vite.

Bien que la situation ne se prête pas vraiment à ce genre d'enfantillages, cette réponse rapporta néanmoins au vice capitaine une belle bosse sur le haut du crâne. Ça lui apprendrait à remettre en question les décisions de son si parfait nii-sama et surtout il méritait bien ça après avoir encore une fois insisté sur la faculté de la jeune femme à attirer à elle les nids à problèmes. Certes c'était loin d'être faux mais il est toujours dangereux de titiller les défauts d'une femme et Renji venait encore une fois d'en faire la douloureuse constatation.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que depuis cette époque il n'a pas évolué ?! Qu'est ce qui te fait vraiment peur Renji ? Le comportement qu'aura le clan à son égard ou bien qu'il regrette un jour sa décision vis-à-vis de votre relation ?

-Et bien…

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La peur qu'il avait de voir Byakuya rejeté des siens à cause de lui prédominait sur toutes les autres mais maintenant qu'il se rendait véritablement compte de l'obstacle que représentait cette famille il ne pouvait, surtout maintenant que son capitaine se retrouvait seul face à celle-ci et que lui-même ne pouvait qu'attendre, impuissant, le verdict, s'empêcher de s'imaginer mille et un scénarios durant lesquels son capitaine finissait toujours par revoir son jugement et décidait finalement de continuer sa vie sans lui.

-_Pensez bien que s'il avait s'agit d'une femme nous nous serions abstenus compte tenu de votre premier mariage, mais il s'agit ici d'un homme qui plus est originaire du Rukongai ! C'est tout bonnement inacceptable ! _

-_Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête pour que vous vous énamouriez d'un chien des rues tel que lui ?! _

-_C'est une honte ! Un déshonneur pour notre famille ! _

-_Cessez cela au plus vite et ne vous en approchez plus ! Vous devriez même demander à changer de vice capitaine ! Il s'agit de toute façon très certainement d'un incapable. _

-_Ce serait encore trop peu de chose après avoir ainsi jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille ! Ne trouvez-vous pas en avoir déjà assez fait en épousant cette femme et en adoptant sa sœur ?! Encore a-t-il fallu que vous entreteniez ce genre de relation avec votre subordonné ! _

Rukia fulminait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui la retenait encore et l'empêchait de se rendre elle-même sur place et de leurs en foutre une magistral en pleine face. Peut-être cela aurait-il au moins eu le mérite de les faire redescendre sur terre. Bon sang ! Mais à quelle époque vivaient-ils ?

Renji, lui, sentait le poids du désespoir peser un peu plus sur ses épaules à chaque mot prononcé, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il ne comptait pas s'enfuir, c'était contre ses principes, mais ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Entendre de tels propos sans pouvoir même réagir ou tenter de se défendre avait rendu l'atmosphère de la chambre insupportable et l'air y était soudainement devenu irrespirable.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait été surpris, au contraire. Il s'était, en effet, attendu à un tel foisonnement d'insultes à son égard mais bien qu'il y soit en quelque sorte préparé, de telles paroles restaient cependant toujours extrêmement blessantes peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il les avait déjà entendues auparavant.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, définitivement pas. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son supérieur au plus vite et qu'il l'empêche de se compromettre d'avantage devant sa propre famille. Il était sur le point de se relever et de se précipiter pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'entendit enfin reprendre la parole :

-_Bien, maintenant que vous semblez enfin en avoir terminé, laissez-moi vous exposer une dernière fois la situation. Premièrement je vous interdis de souiller encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, la mémoire de ma défunte épouse. Deuxièmement, la prochaine fois que je vous entends à nouveau parler en ces termes de Rukia, comptez sur moi pour vous le faire amèrement regretter. Troisièmement, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé, je suis à la tête de cette famille et je respecterai les devoirs liés à ce statut quoi qu'il m'en coute mais il est absolument hors de question qu'une tierce personne, que ce soit vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre, interfère dans ma vie privée et décide de l'âme avec laquelle il convient ou non que je me lie. J'ai fait mon choix et écouté patiemment, aussi insupportable cela m'a-t-il paru, tout ce que vous aviez à me dire sur le sujet mais sachez que je ne cautionnerai plus jamais de tels propos vis-à-vis de Renji ou que vous remettiez en cause son statut et ses qualités de vice capitaine de la sixième division. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous rappeler que ce dernier point ne vous concerne en rien et je préférerais qu'à l'avenir vous vous absteniez de commentaires à ce sujet. Enfin, si ça venait à se reproduire ou si je venais à apprendre qu'en mon absence l'un d'entre eux a été victime de chantage, harcèlement moral ou autre de votre part, je me verrai contraint de prendre moi-même les mesures adéquates. _

La pression spirituelle du chef de clan n'avait cessé de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait, dans un premier temps, tenté de se calmer et d'étouffer cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui et qui s'était réveillée, plus puissante encore tout au long du débat auquel il était contraint d'assister mais, une fois qu'il décida que c'en était désormais assez et qu'il était grand temps qu'il leurs rappelle à tous à qui ils avaient affaire, celle-ci s'enflamma d'avantage encore, imprégnant chacune de ses paroles et dissuadant chaque membre du clan d'aller à l'encontre de ces dernières.

-_Qu-qu'entendez vous p-par mesures adéquates ?... _

-_En quoi vous serait-il utile de le savoir ? Compter vous réellement faire fi de mon avertissement ? _

-_Vous oseriez…_

-_Calmez-vous donc messieurs, je vous en prie ! _

De leur côté Rukia et Renji en étaient restés véritablement statufiés. La puissance de Byakuya s'était répercutée dans tout le manoir et très certainement en dehors également et les avait, dans un premier temps, empêchés de bouger le moindre muscle, les clouant littéralement sur place. Il était extrêmement rare de voir le capitaine de la sixième division perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions et ceci avait quelque chose de réellement effrayant.

Une fois le choc passé et les battements de leurs cœurs à nouveau réguliers, Rukia fut la première à réagir :

-Wow ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne ta défense mais là ça va au-delà de mes espérances les plus folles !

-Comme tu dis…

Renji, lui, se remettait difficilement. Il venait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, de passer d'un extrême à un autre et il tentait actuellement de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ce sentiment de joie profonde qui commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. En effet la peur qu'il avait de voir encore une fois la situation prendre un nouveau virage à 180 degrés l'empêchait encore de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il venait d'entendre bien qu'il ne puisse totalement le cacher comme en témoignait le fin sourire qui venait de regagner sa place sur son visage.

Il ne cessait plus de passer et repasser en boucle dans sa tête la tirade de son supérieur, s'assurant qu'il avait bien tout compris et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une pure invention de sa part. Il en avait même oublié tout ce qu'on avait dit de lui quelques minutes auparavant. Actuellement il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, que cette conversation prenne fin au plus vite et qu'il puisse pleinement profiter de cette fin d'après-midi en compagnie de son capitaine.

Il finit néanmoins par redescendre de son petit nuage lorsqu'un point en particulier éveilla son attention :

-Dis…qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « je respecterai les devoirs liés à ce statut quoi qu'il m'en coute » ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée…Soit il a tout simplement essayé de noyer le poisson en évitant la question, soit il a une idée derrière la tête et ce sera à toi de lui demander de quoi il en retourne. D'ailleurs, une fois que tu connaîtras le fin mot de l'histoire, je compte bien évidement sur toi pour m'en informer directement !

-Mouais…bizarrement je la sentais venir celle-là…

Un petit rictus satisfait étira alors les traits de la jeune fille qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Chut ! La doyenne vient de prendre la parole ! C'est la grand-mère de nii-sama. Elle fait partie des membres les plus influents de cette famille et il est de plus en plus rare qu'elle participe à ce genre de réunions, ça montre bien tout l'intérêt qu'elle porte sur cette affaire.

-_Kuchiki Byakuya vous ne vous en souvenez très certainement pas mais j'étais là le jour où vous avez fait vos premiers pas, à vrai dire j'étais même présente le jour de votre naissance. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à la venue au monde du prochain chef de la famille, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une famille aussi illustre que la nôtre. Je vous revois encore vous entrainant au sabre dans la cours du manoir ou encore vous rendant devant la tombe de mon défunt fils, votre père. La vie ne vous a vraiment pas fait de cadeaux, tellement jeune et pourtant déjà veuf. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il a aussi fallu que vos deux parents vous soient retirés bien trop rapidement. Si ce jeune homme peut réellement faire en sorte que je puisse à nouveau voir un sourire illuminer votre visage et si vous me promettez de trouver une solution et d'un jour nous offrir un héritier, et bien ma foi je ne vois pas de quel droit nous pourrions nous opposer à l'arrivée de ce nouveau venu dans notre famille…_

_-Mais enfin vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! C'est totalement inadmissible !_

_-Silence ! Sachez mon cher qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. J'apprécierais également que vous surveilliez vos paroles. J'ai, en effet, trouvé fort déplaisante et déplacée la façon dont vous tous vous êtes exprimés il y a de cela quelques minutes. C'était non seulement extrêmement insultant mais aussi totalement indigne de vous, d'autant plus qu'il ne me semble pas que ce jeune homme nous ait déjà été présenté. Comment pouvez-vous donc déjà vous faire une idée du type de personne dont il s'agit ? Enfin je désirerais terminer en vous demandant tout de même, Kuchiki Byakuya, d'éviter à l'avenir de vous emporter de la sorte. Certes la plupart d'entre nous le méritions mais n'oubliez pas que nous formons avant tout une famille. De plus il est primordial que celle-ci reste unie et solidaire vu la position que nous occupons au sein de la Soul Society. _

_-Mais et si…_

_-Sachez que s'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre par-dessus tout c'est qu'on me coupe la parole. C'est pourquoi vous couper m'indispose véritablement cependant permettez-moi de vous demander s'il vous reste encore en réserve un quelconque argument non vide de sens à exposer ? Si ce n'est pas le cas vous conviendrez avec moi de l'inutilité d'entretenir une conversation stérile et je trouverais cela extrêmement ennuyeux et encore une fois offensant s'il venait à s'agir du même genre de discours que celui que vous nous avez tenu il y a de cela quelques instants à peine. Mais peut être me trompé-je ? _

_-…non…_

_-Bien, pouvons-nous donc considérer toute cette affaire comme étant classée ?_

_-Je suppose que oui…_

_-Et vous supposez très bien mon cher. Quant à vous, Kuchiki Byakuya, cela vous convient-il ?_

_-Parfaitement._

_-Bien ! Je déclare donc cette réunion officiellement terminée. _

Ils n'entendirent alors plus que quelques lointains murmures ainsi que les grincements de quelques chaises avant qu'à nouveau le silence se fasse. Tout indiquait que chacun était retourné vaquer à ses occupations et surement Byakuya n'allait-il pas tarder à venir les rejoindre.

-Elle envoie du lourd la grand-mère…

-Un peu de respect, Renji, s'il te plait ! Je te signale quand même que sans elle et son soutient la situation aurait pu dangereusement dégénérer. Tiens ! Au lieu de brasser de l'air inutilement viens plutôt m'aider à dissimuler le gadget d'Urahara et essaie donc de prendre un air naturel. Si nii-sama apprend ce qu'on vient de faire on risque encore une fois de s'attirer de gros ennuis.

-La faute à qui ?

Tout en répondant il s'était relevé et l'aidait désormais à tout remettre en ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu peux bien parler mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire. D'ailleurs il ne me semble pas t'avoir une seule fois entendu me demander d'éteindre la machine.

Ils se charriaient mutuellement mais chacun d'eux souriait, conscient qu'ils n'en étaient très certainement pas à leur dernier plan foireux. Ensemble ils avaient pris l'habitude de flirter avec les limites et ils ne parvenaient même plus à s'imaginer comment vivre autrement. Ces derniers mois avaient été tellement riches en rebondissements qu'ils se voyaient désormais presque obligés de rajouter en permanence une petite touche pimentée à leur vie et quoi de plus délicieux que de partager cela avec ses meilleurs amis.

-Parfait, tout me semble à nouveau à sa place et, connaissant nii-sama, jamais il ne se permettra d'aller fouiller dans ma garde-robe. Je laisserai là tout le matériel et attendrai d'être seule avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Idem pour le micro je m'occuperai d'aller le récupérer une fois que l'endroit aura retrouvé sa tranquillité habituelle. Toutes les preuves étant maintenant dissimulées, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre un air un tant soit peu naturel et à attendre patiemment le retour de nii-sama. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Et effectivement ce dernier toqua à peine quelques secondes après qu'ils aient repris leur place initiale, assis sur le lit de la jeune fille. Il entra alors sans plus de cérémonies et de but en blanc s'adressa à eux :

-Renji il te restera encore à rencontrer officiellement les membres de notre famille mais ceux-ci sont désormais au courant de notre situation. Quant à toi Rukia tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de leur réaction et j'espère qu'il ne te viendra plus à l'esprit de manigancer quoi que ce soit derrière mon dos.

Les deux complices, solidaire envers et contre tout, se regardèrent alors l'espace d'une seconde et tentèrent de conserver leur calme et leur sérieux du mieux qu'ils purent malgré l'ironie de la situation. Cependant, bien qu'amusée, Rukia n'oublia pas pour autant à qui ils avaient affaire et décida donc de répondre tant qu'ils n'affichaient pas encore un air trop suspect et de laisser Renji s'occuper de la suite des opérations.

-Comptez sur moi nii-sama ! Par contre ne vous en offensez pas mais j'aimerais m'occuper du désordre qu'ont fait maître Yoruichi et Urahara et je trouve un peu gênant que vous assistiez à cela.

Il fallait bien avouer que ces deux-là n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, entre les livres qui trônaient éparpillés çà et là et son bureau qui avait été totalement saccagé par la minutieuse exploration de la féline, on ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

-Vous pourriez faire gouter notre thé à Renji ! Lors de sa dernière venue il m'a confié en avoir jamais gouté de meilleur.

Ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer n'avait, en réalité, jamais eut lieu. A vrai dire, lorsqu'ils prévoyaient de passer du temps ensemble, Renji et Rukia le dépensaient très rarement à boire ce genre de boisson beaucoup trop soft au gout du vice capitaine mais elle espérait cependant que ce dernier ait compris qu'elle essayait par-là de les laisser enfin seuls tous les deux. Elle était également un peu gênée de renvoyer ainsi son frère d'autant plus que, depuis que la guerre s'était terminée, ils n'avaient plus très souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble mais encore une fois elle espérait que ce dernier ne s'en formaliserait pas et comprendrait qu'elle essayait là tout simplement de leurs rendre service.

Renji, contre toute attente, comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir son amie et rougit légèrement en réalisant que pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils avaient dû quitter à la hâte leur capitainerie, lui et Byakuya allaient se retrouver seul à seul.

-Ne sois donc pas gênée Rukia, c'est tout à fait compréhensible au vu de la tournure qu'ont pris les derniers évènements. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous serve le thé dans mes appartements. Si l'envie t'en prend, sens-toi libre de nous y rejoindre une fois que tu en auras terminé.

-C'est très gentils à vous mais je pense en avoir encore pour un très très long moment!

Byakuya, lui, ne semblait pas avoir entièrement compris les manigances de sa jeune sœur ou du moins ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé avec qui il allait se retrouver isolé d'ici quelques minutes. Peut-être avait-il encore en tête l'image d'un Renji pur et innocent, attendant patiemment le mariage pour pouvoir passer à l'acte, mais une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver, encore une fois, confronté à la dure réalité.

- Bien, allons-y Renji. Je vais t'accompagner jusque-là.

Le vice capitaine ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et suivit docilement son supérieur lorsque celui-ci le guida à travers l'immense demeure lui signalant, çà et là, quelques repères afin qu'il puisse plus facilement s'y retrouver mais c'était sans compter sur les pensées très peu catholiques qui avaient envahis son esprit et ne semblaient plus vouloir le lâcher. Il tentait néanmoins de refreiner ses ardeurs ne souhaitant ni brusquer, ni effrayer son amant mais la tâche s'annonçait d'ors et déjà particulièrement difficile.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à cheminer en silence à travers toute la demeure ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et ce qu'il vit laissa le vice capitaine sans voix. Il se doutait depuis longtemps déjà que les appartements de son supérieur devaient être particulièrement impressionnants mais ceux-ci allaient encore au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Son propre chez-lui lui sembla soudainement bien petit et il n'avait pourtant pas à en rougir. Son poste de vice capitaine lui permettait, en effet, de se payer un appartement relativement luxueux mais celui-ci devait bien rentrer une dizaine de fois dans cette annexe réservée entièrement au chef de clan.

- Installe-toi donc. Je m'en vais juste demander à ce qu'on nous apporte de quoi nous désaltérer.

Byakuya s'était déjà retourné et s'apprêtait à faire machine arrière lorsqu'il sentit Renji lui agripper la manche de son uniforme. Il se retourna alors voulant trouver une réponse à ce geste dans le regard de son lieutenant mais les yeux de ce dernier le fuyaient comme incertains.

-Peut être pourrions-nous un peu profiter de ce moment rien que tous les deux…

A peine ces quelques mots eurent ils franchi les lèvres du vice capitaine qu'une légère teinte rosée vint s'emparer des joues de ce dernier. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire comprendre à son capitaine le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui et il se sentit soudainement extrêmement maladroit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il hésitait avant de passer à l'acte. Habituellement il se posait beaucoup moins de questions, ne redoutant pas un éventuel rejet de la part de son amant, mais ici c'était différent car pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il éprouvait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

-N'était-ce pas ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire ?

Un petit sourire amusé étira alors les traits du lieutenant. En effet il se voyait mal annoncer de but en blanc à son capitaine qu'il n'avait aucune envie de gouter à ce foutu thé et que la seule chose dont il avait réellement envie, à cet instant précis, était que celui-ci le laisse gentiment lui sauter dessus. Il prit alors la décision de remplacer ses mots par des gestes, un exemple valant toujours mieux qu'un long discours. Il lâcha alors le vêtement de son capitaine, attrapa sa main et, rapidement, tira sur celle-ci, attirant ainsi son ainé contre lui.

Emporté par le mouvement Byakuya se retrouva alors plaqué contre le torse musclé de son vice capitaine, ses bras s'enroulant par réflexe autour de la taille de ce dernier. Il releva alors la tête, s'apprêtant à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, mais c'était sans compter sur les lèvres de son amant qui prirent un malin plaisir à empêcher toute protestation de sa part et poussèrent même le vice jusqu'à profiter de cette piètre tentative pour approfondir le baiser.

Renji sentit Byakuya se tendre, ne s'attendant très probablement pas à un tel élan de sa part, mais ce dernier ne le repoussa cependant pas pour autant lorsqu'il introduit sa langue et se mit à en user, jouant, taquinant, caressant celle de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à y mettre de sa personne, répondant ardemment et serrant entre ses doigts le tissu noir de l'uniforme de son lieutenant.

Le vice capitaine, une fois qu'il eut compris que son amant ne se soustrairait pas, s'était tout d'abord attendu à ce qu'il se laisse faire docilement, n'étant pas encore habitué à ce genre d'étreinte. Cependant, et il en fut le premier surpris, Byakuya ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. En effet, une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, ce dernier se montra particulièrement entreprenant, enchainant les baisers et pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre autant qu'il le pu comme s'il avait désiré qu'ils se fondent ne laissant alors plus place qu'à une seule et même entité.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment comptent leurs jambes les avaient portés à l'autre bout de la pièce mais leur progression se trouva soudainement interrompue lorsque le dos de Renji vint heurter une porte coulissante. Celle-ci donnait visiblement accès à la suite des appartements du noble. Celui-ci même qu'il tenait actuellement fermement enlacé dans ses bras et, sans qu'il ne lui en demande l'autorisation, Renji s'activa à venir à bout de cet obstacle, n'appréciant que très moyennement d'être ainsi coupé dans son élan. La coupable ne résista d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps avant de s'ouvrir et le vice capitaine n'en fut que plus satisfait encore lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci donnait non pas sur une pièce quelconque, mais sur la chambre à coucher de son amant. Au moins il n'aurait pas à fouiller trop longtemps ou, n'y tenant plus, à s'occuper de son capitaine à même le sol.

Une fois entré dans la pièce et après avoir refermé la porte de celle-ci, Renji put alors, à nouveau, pleinement se concentrer sur son amant. Ce dernier arborait d'ailleurs un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux éclairés d'une lueur de défis et les commissures de ses lèvres s'arquant légèrement lui donnant une assurance nouvelle et laissant présager au vice capitaine une suite des plus intéressantes. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Byakuya, qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'utiliser sa langue, décida de rentabiliser à leur maximum ses longues et fines mains et, après un énième baiser passionné, débarrassa son lieutenant de ce qui l'empêchait encore d'avoir accès à son torse musclé et tatoué. Une fois cela fait il prit à peine le temps de remarquer le sourire satisfait qui avait pris place sur le visage de son amant que déjà il se rapprochait encore plus de celui-ci et commençait à parsemer, ici et là, son torses de baisers papillons.

Mais ce qui était à la base de doux et légers effleurements se transforma bien vite en une séance de langoureuses caresses. Son capitaine l'embrassait, l'enserrait, le griffait presque, ses doigts ne pouvant plus se défouler sur son uniforme et le mordillait pour ensuite venir apaiser la douleur de sa langue mesquine.

Les premiers gémissements que Renji poussa le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité, le persuadant de s'activer s'il ne voulait pas perdre entièrement le contrôle de la situation. Et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire. En effet ce dernier avait alors prit l'initiative de débarrasser son capitaine de son haut. Mais c'était sans compter sur les penchants sadiques, nouvellement découverts, de son supérieur qui lui laissa à peine le temps d'écarter les pans de tissus de l'uniforme que déjà il le poussait brusquement, lui rappelant à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés du lit, le forçant à s'allonger de tout son long sur ce dernier.

Tout allait très vite. En effet il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir la couleur ivoire du plafond que déjà apparaissait devant lui le visage satisfait du chef de clan. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de temps et, une fois Renji installé sur son lit, s'était empressé de le rejoindre, chevauchant ce dernier pour venir confortablement s'installer sur ses hanches. Ce simple contacte suffit d'ailleurs à accélérer d'avantage encore le cours des évènements.

L'épaisseur de leur uniforme n'était, en effet, pas suffisante pour cacher l'excitation que ressentaient les deux shinigamis et cette constatation ne fut que plus plaisante encore pour le vice capitaine qui fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à attendre toute la journée une occasion d'être enfin seul à seul.

Byakuya, bien que novice en matière de relation avec un homme, ne s'arrêta pas là. Il comptait bien montrer à son vis-à-vis que malgré son inexpérience il savait encore se débrouiller et continua alors sa douce besogne, retraçant de ses doigts agiles les tatouages et les courbes du torse de son amant tandis que sa bouche, elle, était passée à la vitesse supérieure et s'afférait désormais autour d'un des tétons durci de son subordonné.

Comme pouvaient le démontrer les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, celui-ci appréciait réellement le traitement que lui faisait subir son capitaine mais l'inactivité ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Alors que Byakuya était toujours occupé à s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait de son corps, Renji passa ses grandes mains sous le haut ouvert de son supérieur, remonta le long de son dos pour ensuite redescendre avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée jusqu'au creux des reins de son capitaine.

Ce simple geste électrisa le noble qui sentit ses poils se dresser et une douce chaleur prendre doucement possession de son corps et plus précisément de son bas ventre. Il releva alors la tête, abandonnant un instant son doux supplice, et tomba directement face au regard fiévreux et empli de désir de son amant. Automatiquement il alla alors retrouver ses lèvres et lui fit comprendre, à sa façon, qu'il se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Renji, lui, ne stoppa pas là sa progression, au contraire il profita de ce moment d'inattention de son amant pour sournoisement venir introduire sa main sous la ceinture de celui-ci et commencer à masser son entre jambe déjà bien réveillée.

A ce contacte Byakuya gémit bruyamment et voulu rompre l'échange mais la main restée inactive de son subordonné ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Prévoyant la réaction de son vis-à-vis Renji s'était empressé de la glisser dans le cou de son capitaine et lorsque celui-ci tenta de se soustraire il y exerça une légère pression, avalant ainsi toute protestation de sa part.

Le noble perdait petit à petit tout contact avec la réalité et sentit que s'il ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement il allait alors définitivement perdre l'occasion de montrer à Renji ce dont il était véritablement capable. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, à vrai dire il s'en étonnait lui-même. Vu son inexpérience il s'était imaginé prendre sur lui et laisser entièrement le champ libre à son subordonné mais cet homme le mettait dans un tel état qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de rester inactif. Au contraire, parce que c'était lui il voulait lui montrer qu'il le désirait tout autant que lui et pour cela il était prêt à prendre les devants même si secrètement il redoutait de ne plus savoir comment s'y prendre au bout d'un moment.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter de ce massage le noble s'affaira alors à dénuder entièrement son amant et commença à lui prodiguer le même type de traitement. Renji, quant à lui, trouva un peu injuste d'être le seul à être ainsi privé de vêtements et décida donc de remédier à ce problème en débarrassant son supérieur du bas de son uniforme ne laissant alors plus à celui-ci que son haut largement ouvert.

Les baisers avaient repris, plus brutaux et fiévreux encore au fur et à mesure que l'étreinte se faisait plus passionnée. Leurs muscles se tendaient, les respirations s'accéléraient et ils étaient tous deux sur le point d'atteindre le point de non-retour lorsque, d'un brutal coup de rein, le vice capitaine inversa leurs positions.

Surpris, Byakuya ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une chose était sûre, l'énergumène qui lui servait d'amant venait de les interrompre alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme et il comptait bien le lui faire payer très cher. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit avant de sentir la langue taquine de sa future victime venir embrasser son sexe désormais fièrement tendu pour ensuite entamer de grands coups de langues autour de celui-ci et finalement le prendre entièrement en bouche.

L'antre chaude dans laquelle il venait de se retrouver projeter lui fit rapidement oublier les quelques secondes de frustration qu'il venait de subir et lorsque les va-et-vient débutèrent, doux puis plus brutaux, lent puis plus rapides, elle parvint presque à lui faire oublier son propre nom. Finalement il ne le punirait pas tout de suite.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et voulu en informer Renji. Il glissa alors ses mains dans la longue chevelure carmine désormais libre de celui-ci et tira doucement dessus pour le lui faire comprendre mais le vice capitaine refusa tout bonnement de se retirer et, au contraire, accéléra encore un peu plus la cadence, propulsant ainsi son amant directement au septième ciel tandis que ce dernier déversais sa semence directement dans sa bouche. Renji l'avala alors sans plus de cérémonie, s'essuya rapidement les lèvres du dos de sa main, se redressa et vint poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres rendues rouges à force de sollicitations de son supérieur.

Ce dernier, toujours perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme ravageur qu'il venait d'encaisser, tentait actuellement, tant bien que mal, de calmer sa respiration rendue erratique. A ce contacte il se permit tout de même un petit sourire, appréciant secrètement la douceur dont faisait preuve Renji jusqu'ici. Mais ce sourire ne fit pas long feu.

Renji s'était à nouveau redressé et, le temps que Byakuya redescende de son petit nuage, s'était appliqué à lécher consciencieusement trois de ses doigts et venait à l'instant d'introduire le premier dans l'intimité du noble. Celui-ci se crispa sous la douleur mais parvint cependant relativement rapidement à passer outre. Renji recommença alors une série de vas et viens avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt et enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, un troisième.

Tout au long de l'inconfortable traitement Byakuya s'était fait un devoir de retenir chaque son qui avait tenté de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Que Renji l'entende gémir et même crier de plaisir ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais par contre qu'il le voie empreint à la douleur ça il ne voulait pas. L'imbécile aurait été capable de tout arrêter sur le champ et il en était tout simplement hors de question. Certes il ne pouvait pas dire qu'actuellement il vive le meilleur moment de son existence mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Pour lui se donner revenait à témoigner à son ou sa partenaire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour celle ou celui-ci et intérieurement, bien que dans l'histoire il soit le seul à ne pas encore avoir fait sa déclaration en bonne et due forme, il espérait que cette fois il en soit de même pour Renji.

Perdu dans ses pensées il en aurait presque oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire mais Renji se fit une joie de le lui rappeler lorsqu'enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis un petit moment déjà, ce point qui ferait hurler son capitaine de plaisir. Et encore une fois il ne fut pas déçu.

La première fois il en eut le souffle coupé, la deuxième fois un cri un peu trop aigu au gout du noble franchi la barrière de ses lèvre et enfin, à partir de la troisième fois, il s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte, renouant avec le plaisir. Renji, lui, aurait bien continué encore un peu plus longtemps sa douce torture mais son envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante et à ce rythme-là il craignait de perdre totalement le contrôle de son propre corps. Pour une première fois il préférait éviter.

Il retira donc ses doigts du corps chaud de son partenaire, récoltant au passage un soupir plaintif de sa part, et sans plus de cérémonies, commença doucement à le pénétrer.

La douleur était bel et bien au rendez-vous et il ne lui fut pas facile de la contenir. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses phalanges blanchies et sa mâchoire, malgré ses efforts, crispée.

Renji, bien conscient de l'inconfort de son partenaire, une fois entièrement entré, s'arrêta et recommença à s'occuper de lui, taquinant son aine, embrasant son visage pour ensuite venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, frôlant son sexe à nouveau tendu, jouant un petit peu avec lui pour après s'en saisir et recommencer son doux traitement. Il fit son possible pour lui faire oublier la douleur et bientôt il put remarquer les premiers résultats. Le corps de son amant se détendit, ses dents se desserrèrent, ses lèvres le cherchèrent et après un énième baiser Byakuya s'autorisa même un premier coup de bassin, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de continuer. Et Renji ne se fit pas prier.

Il commença doucement, observant le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de son amant, cherchant à nouveau ce point qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Au bout de quelque coups de reins seulement les soupires, les gémissements et enfin les cris reprirent plus fort encore que précédemment. Et à partir de là la cadence ne cessa plus de s'accélérer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils atteignent l'orgasme libérateur, Byakuya devançant Renji de quelques secondes à peine.

Dans un ultime effort le vice capitaine parvint à se redresser, se retira de l'antre chaud dans lequel il s'était réfugié, attrapa la couverture qui s'était vue propulsée à l'autre bout du lit et la rabattit sur leurs deux corps encore tendrement enlacés.

Byakuya, lui, épuisé qu'il était après une telle journée, avait déjà fermé les yeux et était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il ressentit une douce pression s'exercer sur ses lèvre et entendit, murmuré à son oreille :

-Bonne nuit Byakuya…

**à suivre...**

* * *

****Euhh...voilà? Bon j'avoue ne pas être entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre :/ Il m'a vraiment donné du mal mais j'ai essayé de faire un truc pas trop mauvais du moins je pense :/ Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les lemon donc vos conseils sont bien évidement les bienvenus :) Pour la grand mère je vous avoue qu'il s'agit d'un de mes nombreux délires j'avais pas envie de mettre tout le clan dans le même sac du coup j'me suis permise ce personnage :) En espérant que ça vous aie quand même plu :)

Gros bisous!

Pioush :3


End file.
